Forbidden Dreaming
by IdGetFeltonByTom
Summary: a story of forbidden love, what leads them to the romance and what obstacles and consequences they must face because of it. dramione starts right away, but events tear it away for quite some time. rated M for violence, language, and sexual content
1. Task

_A/N: I know it's short, but it is only the prologue! Hope it's alright!  
>also, yes i know this isn't at all what happens in the books but it's a fanfic for a reason. i only change it to be relevant to the story later on :) enjoy! <em>

_**Prologue**_

"Draco" Lucius hissed at his son's vacant, frightened, expression. Draco's lip trembled slightly, but he held back tears, crying in front of Lord Voldemort was most likely highly frowned upon. Lip trembling, he looked to his father "suck it up, the ritual is finished" Draco slowly looked down at the inside of his left arm, there, lay a mark like none-other, there imprinted to his arm, was the dark mark. Draco winced slightly, but instead of showing his regret and pain, he shot his shoulders back and lifted his chin proudly.

"Ah Draco" said Voldemort walking towards the Malfoys "you are a very brave young man" Draco only stared into the dark eyes of the man before him, unsure of what to say, or do.

"Th-thanks" he finally sputtered quickly, Voldemort grinned darkly in return

"Yes, very brave indeed, which is why I have chosen you for a… special task" said the man circling Draco, forcing his father who stood next to Draco to move to the side, and his mother, Narcissa, who stood behind him with a firm, comforting hand on his right shoulder, to move back.

"Task?" asked Lucius in a whisper

"Yes" snapped the dark lord "Draco... you will perform this mission for me, won't you?" Draco swallowed a hard lump in his throat; it really depended on what it was.

"Please my lord, what must Draco do?" asked Narcissa sensing her son's uneasiness. Voldemort stopped in front of Draco taking a few steps back, so he could look at the whole Malfoy family.

"Draco must kill the Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" he said with no problem, as if he were asking Draco to do something as easy as plucking a leaf from a low tree branch, but this was no low tree branch, this was like plucking a leaf from the highest branch of the deadly womping willow. Draco turned to face his mum and dad. His father stared ahead, not daring to look to his son, and his mother looked straight at him with a worried expression. Draco turned back to the dark lord, whose eyes now looked deep into Draco's, as if staring into the very pits of his soul.

"Please, ma lord-" began Narcissa

"Silence" he hissed "you will do this for me won't you Draco" still he didn't speak, his bottom lip only trembled slightly, but he fought to keep his confident posture. His jaw was clenched together tight, even if he wanted to speak, he couldn't think it possible. "Allow me to put it this way" began the dark lord "fail to end the life of Albus Dumbledore, and I shall end yours" Draco's eyes widened, as did Narcissa's and even Lucius'. Draco flinched and shook slightly in terror, Lucius went to open his mouth in plead when Draco found consciousness to speak

"Alright" everyone stood stunned at the boy's words "alright I'll do it" he still held the heavy frown and felt as though he were going to gag, but this made him feel important, this made him feel worth something.

Voldemort smiled darkly "excellent Draco. It must happen before the end of the school year, I have large plans for _**Harry Potter**_" he spat his name with a revolted expression "once Dumbledore has died" the death eaters who Draco had barely noticed during this conversation all snickered, Bellatrix Lestrange snickered loudest with a high squeaking tone. "I dare say, we have already won this war" there were more snickers.

Draco felt his mother's hand on his shoulder again, as she guided him away from the lot and towards the hall, they had been in Malfoy Manor, but to Draco at that moment, it felt nothing like home.

"It's going to be alright," whispered Narcissa squeezing his shoulder gently.

Draco was in deep thought. The war was amongst them… it wouldn't be long until everything fell apart, it wouldn't be long until he was forced to fight on the dark side and watch his fellow classmates die before him. He never thought it would bother him, but truthfully it did, it forced his stomach to turn and his body to shake, terrified of what was to come in the near future.

He thought of Potter, and felt even a bit of pity. He had no idea what was to come; he had no idea he would soon be watching yet even more people he loved die before his eyes. Draco hated he felt pity for Potter, but he did, he felt pity for them all, for the whole school, including those he despised most, "the golden trio". Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and- his mind stopped at that last part. There was going to be a war, and he felt- no, he _knew_, that if it was all going to end in death, there was one person he needed to fix everything with. He had always lived under the prejudice shadow of his parents, raised to believe some wizards were better then others, raised to believe they were the superior family. He had believed it too for most of his life, but there had always been that one person… who changed his mind, who he grew rather fond of over the last six years.

She had been raised by muggles, and for most of her life believed she was only a regular person, without the slightest thought that she had magical blood, or that magic even existed. She was also the brightest witch of her age, and no doubt probably one of the brightest in the muggle world as well. She was even quite beautiful, and caring, kind, honest, she had all the qualities Draco was raised to believe only pure-bloods could withhold, but she had proven him wrong, he knew his parents would never see it, but now the more he thought of it, the clearer it became.

He hated it and it aggravated him to the core, but it was true. _She _was muggle-born; _she _was one of the lot who would die first. Draco bit his lip, he couldn't allow it, he _wouldn't _allow it, he wouldn't continue on never fixing his mistakes or not telling her his true intentions.

He made up his mind then, he would be as kind as possible to her, no matter how much he was raised to believe it wrong. He would be kind, and gentle to her, no matter how un-natural or even cheesy it felt. He would joke and simply allow it all to flow naturally and he would enjoy it. He smiled to himself lightly, he would try and mend the un-mendable, fix what was broken, and hopefully allow it to grow into something more, if she would let him, and he would have to act fast, the end was closer then they all knew.

* * *

><p><strong>please review? :)<strong>


	2. Changes

_two months later_

Hermione Granger walked down the lightly lit corridor, on her way to the Gryffindor common room from the library. Her nose buried deep inside Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Ermic Switch. Professor McGonagall hadn't assigned any homework that day, and the book was a whole level above what they were learning, but Hermione always liked a head start, and believed you could never know too much and anything less then advanced, was too little.

As she walked she looked around every few seconds a tad frightened of walking on her own such a long way in the near darkness. A lamp flickered to her left, startling her and causing herself and her book to trip and fall to the ground _thank god nobody saw that _thought Hermione standing whilst leaning over to brush off her dusty skirt. Just as she was about to stand up straight and grab her book, a dark figure appeared in front of her. There was no mistaking the black suit the figure was wearing, and the pale hands that hung at his sides. Hermione straightened quickly throwing her shoulders back and meeting eyes with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger" said Draco coolly with a smug look on his face.

"H-hello Malfoy" Hermione tried to sound confident, but failed being embarrassed from her fall.

"Whatchu' got there?" asked Draco nodding his head towards the book still lying on the ground, not loosing eye contact with Hermione.

"A book" said Hermione in a way that suggested he'd never heard of one. She broke eye contact and leaned down to grab it, but Draco was quicker, swooping it off the ground and opening it in his hands. Then turning to the front cover to read the title. His gaze left the book title with a puzzled expression, looking back up to Hermione.

"What're you reading this for?" he asked as if it were the entire dictionary or something as equally long and pointless.

"None of your business" snarled Hermione "now give it back" she lunged forward trying to grab the book and leave as quick as she could, speaking with Draco always annoyed her more then anything (Probably annoyed her even more then getting less then a 99% on a grade in class), but Draco again was quicker taking a swift step back.

"Don't tell me what to do you filthy mudb-" Draco stopped mid-word before calling Hermione one of the worst names a wizard (half blood for that matter) can be called. Mudblood.

"What's the matter? Is there a teacher behind me" asked Hermione sarcastically and turned around. Honestly she was slightly hurt when Draco would say those sorts of things to her. Yet she always kept a confident, non-caring front.

"Um no" said Draco as she turned back to face him "here" he handed her the book looking down at the floor between them.

"Uh- thanks" said Hermione with a puzzled expression, grabbing the book from his hands and pulling it against her torso "well bye" she said quickly still confused by Draco's lack of insults and almost kind gesture. And began down the hall

"Granger!" he called behind her as she walked away quickly.

"Um yes?" asked Hermione turning to face him

"I was only trying to make small talk you know. I had no intention of insulting you. And well um- I'm _**sorry**_" he spat the last word quickly then in one swift movement, broke their eye contact, turned, and walked towards the Slytherin common-room, opposite direction of Hermione.

She wasn't completely sure why, but Hermione found herself thinking a lot about the previous night, about her encounter with Draco. It seemed odd didn't it? The way Draco had an open shot at an insult, nearly took it, then withdrew quickly returning her book, and then to top it off actually APOLOGIZING? All of this was running through Hermione's head. She just couldn't figure it out. She hated it of course, having all that to think about when she should be focused on her studies, not on some silly encounter she had with the school bully, or more specifically the bully to her and her friends.

She shook her head violently trying hard to pay attention to professor Flitwick's lesson, which Ron was nearly snoring too sitting next to her "Ronald pay attention!" said Hermione jabbing her elbow into Ron's side

"Blimey Hermione you can't honestly think this is in any way enjoyable! I mean I know you're a know-it all but even you can't find this interesting" it was true that Hermione was having trouble focusing, but again this was slightly because of last nights encounter, but mostly because she had already studied the lesson Flitwick was teaching last year and could have recited it word-for-word just as Flitwick read it from the text book. "It's got me almost excited for potions," said Ron slouching in his chair.

"Potions?" asked Hermione not really paying attention to Ron or anything else around her.

"Yeah potions, it's what we have next. What's the matter with you today? Where's your head?" asked Ron, but Hermione gave no reply considering she didn't necessarily hear him. She was thinking of how they had potions with the Slytherins, and Hermione would have a chance to ask Draco what last night was all about. Not that it particularly mattered, but a girl can wonder why her tormenter has suddenly decided to stop and apologize.

Flitwick sighed at the sight of his class bored to tears and told them to "just talk amongst yourselves until the end of class, and don't fret about the homework" sighed again and stepped of the pile of books he had been standing on, and wallowing over to his desk.

"Homework? What homework?" gasped Ron sitting up quickly in his chair

"Oh you know Ron," said Harry Potter sneaking a sly smile at Hermione "we have to write a full parchment of what we've learned today"

"Flitwick says twenty points off your exam if it's not on his desk before class tomorrow" assisted Hermione.

"What we've learned?" a horrified expression grew across Ron's face "um, what did we learn?" he asked hopefully turning quickly through his textbook.

Hermione returned Harry's smile "goodness Ron weren't you paying attention?"

"NO!" shouted Ron "no one was! Just tell me what I missed! Please I can't afford to lose twenty marks!"

"I don't know Hermione I don't feel it's our place to tell him," said Harry in a fake meaningful way, looking past Ron to Hermione. Then the two broke into laughter at the look of betrayal and horrific face of Ron Weasley.

"Oh you both think you're sooo funny don't you?" said Ron in a disgusted tone as the three of them walked to potions. Hermione and Harry had decided to let Ron in on their little joke when Ron ran up to professor Flitwick begging him for a review on the day's lesson.

"Yeah actually I do" grinned Harry. Hermione let out a soft laugh, which quickly stopped when she walked into the potions class noticing Draco Malfoy looking straight at her, with daggering, yet soft, eyes. She looked away quickly and took her seat. Cautiously she looked back at Draco to see if he was still looking at her, he wasn't. He was staring down at the table with a vacant look on his face. Hermione turned back to face the front where professor Snape stood ordering the class to be silent.


	3. Dreaming

Potions was a slight bit easier for Hermione to concentrate in. Though she knew, with her luck, the one time she wasn't paying attention, would be the one time she would be called on for an answer. So she sat still not daring to see if Draco looked at her again. She simply faced the front with nearly unblinking eyes and concentrated on the lesson, created her potion on changing hair colour temporarily, perfect. Even though no one else in the class seemed to get the potion quite as perfect as Hermione's, Gryffindor was awarded ten points but none were taken from Slytherin, as professor Slughorn was too kind.

Soon the class ended and everyone shuffled quickly out of the room, even Slughorn left quickly for the staff room, to "have a word with professor McGonagall on her exceptionally bright students" of course that was rubbish, he was probably really going for a quick swig of fire whiskey. Nearly the entire class had left all except Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione took a while to gather her books hoping her friends would leave before Draco so she would have a chance to speak with him.

"Hermione?" said Ron pausing at the door "aren't you coming? It's lunch," he said with a large grin (Ron loved to eat)

"Oh yes, I'll just be a moment, don't wait up" she said reassuringly pretending she was reading something from the textbook. When she saw the two leave and turn the corner she closed the book and turned towards the opposite side of the room, where Draco and his Posse stood. Draco had been eyeing her suspiciously, yet also his eyes with a tad of hopefulness. Hermione drew a deep breath then walked towards the boys, hoping the small change she had seen in Draco wasn't imagined.

"Oy!" called Crabbe "what'd' you want granger?" she asked eyeing her with disgust, but she looked past him to Draco.

"I wondered," she said looking into his eyes, which looked surprisingly soft "if I might have a word"

"And what would a mudblood like you be wanting with a word with Malfoy?" asked Goyle crossing his arms threateningly

"Goyle" said Draco sternly not breaking eye contact with Hermione "it's fine, I was meaning to talk with granger anyway"

"But-" began Crabbe

"Just get out will you!" Draco called looking at them sternly shoving his hand in the direction of the door. The two walked out slowly glimpsing back at them before leaving and slamming the door firmly behind them. "Privacy is such a privilege these days" said Draco his expression warming as he smiled down at Hermione, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I wanted to know, Malfoy," said Hermione placing her books on the table "why the sudden change in heart?" Draco stood silently for a moment staring down at the floor. Then lifting his head to look at her again.

"Draco" he said with a small grin "you can call me Draco" Hermione was taken aback by his words, but nodded

"Oh, okay then. Draco" she said feeling slightly awkward

"Much better!" grinned Draco widely "well to answer your question" Draco began apparently thinking hard of what to say next "I've decided to… change my ways you could say"

"Alright…" urged on Hermione

"I don't want to be mean to you any more" he said a look of both sadness and happiness spread across his face. Hermione examined his words carefully

"You don't want to be mean to ME any more, or mean in general?" she asked confused

"Well… I guess mean in general, but I am Um. I'm… well I'm doing it for you I suppose" he said flushing a light pink, which looked extremely odd on his pale skin

Hermione raised her eyebrows sharply and was at a lose of words "oh" was all she could manage to say. Draco rubbed the back of his neck obviously feeling quite awkward and even, Hermione suspected surprised, a little… shy? The silence only made the conversation more awkward so Hermione decided to break the tension "I see. Why are you changing for me exactly?"

"Um I don't know," answered Draco quick and sharp. Hermione didn't believe it for a second, now she wanted answers, she didn't know why. Usually she couldn't care less about Draco's motives but now she cared about almost nothing more. Draco sensed she didn't believe his answer so he sighed and a smug smile grew across his face. Slowly he began to advance on Hermione, but with every step he took towards her she stepped back. Hermione's breathing quickened slightly and a small shot of pain coursed through her head when she finally backed up so far, she was against the wall. Draco only moved closer until they were so close Hermione could smell his breathe, which to her surprise was almost mesmerizing. Her head began swimming with confusing and anticipation, she felt as though she had drunken a little too much butterbeer as Draco's chest was nearly pressed against hers and her pulse quickened and she grew even more dizzy. Draco smiled at her seductively "what's wrong?" he asked mockingly "afraid I may kiss you?" she said with a large tooth filled grin. Nothing came out of Hermione's mouth except for a few stutters trying hard to find the right words "shh" whispered Draco placing his index fingers to her lips then backing away slowly _wait no come back! Where are you going?_ Screamed Hermione's head, but she kept quite. "Slughorn may return at any moment, we should be going he said returning and placing her books in her hands, then walked backwards towards the door gazing at Hermione's almost dumbstruck expression "I'll see you later" he said as he opened the door "Hermione" with that the door closed and Hermione felt her heart slow and her breathing return to normal. He had never called her Hermione before, and to her astonishment, she liked it. And she thought, though trying hard not too, of how sexy and wonderful it sounded being said from Draco Malfoy's lips.

Hermione didn't see Draco for the rest of the day. Her heart was still pounding and she kept going over what had happened in her mind, while she sat non-consciously ignoring her two friends as they rambled on about next weeks quidditch match against Slytherin.

"DON'T YOU THINK HERMIONE?" Ron's loud voice (which was roaring loudly in her ear for some reason) broke her daze as she cuffed her right ear leaning away from him.

"Honestly Ron, do you need to shout?" she asked a tad annoyed

"Well you aren't listening to us!" he shouted again lowering his voice when Hermione shot him sharp daggering eyes.

"You've been very distracted all day Hermione" Harry pointed out gaining her attention "what's up?"

"Nothing. Really." She said sharply as the looks on the boy's faces showed they didn't believe it was nothing. "It's just the mid-term exams is all. They've got me on edge and I'm just having trouble focusing I suppose…"

"YOU are worried about exams," Ron said raising his eyebrows "Hermione you're the brightest witch of our age! I mean you really are naturally brilliant, you should be enjoying yourself and not worrying about things like the exams. You're going to do just fine" he said as Hermione thought how odd it was for Ron to be trying to make her feel better, when usually he would ramble on about how HE was doomed and she should be helping him.

"Thank you Ronald" she said with a smile, and he returned it.

Soon the common room cleared out as everyone headed off to bed. The three of them stayed a while after everyone left. They sat by the fire making small talk, and Hermione tried eagerly to pay attention, but it was so hard with the day's previous events. Eventually Hermione decided she needed to sleep and told the boys goodnight.

Hair combed, teeth brushed, and nightgown on, Hermione climbed into bed worn out. Shay lay for a moment clutching one of her spare pillows against her upper body, which reminded her suddenly of how close Draco had been standing in front of her, making butterflies go wild within her stomach. Hermione moaned rubbing her head. She didn't like that she was spending so much time thinking about some stupid boy. _Some stupid ferret faced git of a boy_. Hermione corrected herself in her mind, smiling lightly. He wasn't much of a git any more… she wondered what Harry and Ron would say if she told them he had changed. _I don't even know myself that he's changed at all!_ Thought Hermione angrily; this could all be some practical joke Malfoy had been playing on her. That's right Malfoy. She would never call him Draco again now that this was all some kind of prank to get a good laugh. But she also didn't know if that was for certain either… she shook her head violently "_go to sleep…go to sleep"_ she whispered to herself trying to get rid of all this madness. No matter what is was, she need not trouble herself with what happened or what was going to happen. She just needed some rest. And with that Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

"Stop it! Let me go!" panted Hermione; Draco had her pinned against a wall in the girl's lavatory on the second floor.

"Stop fusing!" he hissed "kiss me, _**now**_" he hissed in her ear and Hermione having a whiplash of emotions stopped fusing and kissed Draco deeply. He pulled away and spat at the ground "how dare you kiss me you filthy mudblood!" his voice bellowed and echoed off the bathroom walls. Crabbe and Goyle emerged from behind him laughing menacingly. Draco joined in with the laughter as he grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground, her body hitting against the cold hard marble floor. One of the sinks closest to her exploded and the water washed over her head.

Hermione shot up in her bed with a start, wiping water from her eyes to see Ginny hovering over her, bucket in hand. _It was only a dream_ thought Hermione sighing with relief. Her mind had been such a jumble falling asleep that even her dreams had taken on her problems.

"'Mione!" called Ginny snapping her fingers in Hermione's faces.

"Yes Ginny what is it?" said Hermione slightly flabbergasted Ginny decided to wake her by dumping a bucket of water on her head.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend! Come on get up, get dressed. We're meeting the boys downstairs to leave in two minutes… HURRY UP!" ordered Ginny as she ran off to the fifth year girl's dormitory to get dressed. Ginny had just began dating her long time crush Harry Potter, and seemed to always be eager to spend time with him.

Hermione shrugged out of her Nightgown and pulled on a pair of boot-cut jeans and a dark purple sweater. Applied her make-up then set off down the stairs where the other three sat waiting by the fire.

"Everyone ready then?" asked Harry smiling, and the three set off for Hogsmeade.


	4. Common Room

When they reached Hogsmeade the first person Hermione saw was Draco. Sporting dark jeans and a black wool bunny hug sweater. He smiled brightly at her, but she turned away quickly walking in the opposite direction.

The group of four decided to go into the three broomsticks for some pints of butterbeer. The butterbeer flowed in Hermione's body filling her with warmth. The butterbeer, though muggle alcohol free, seemed to have some what of the same effects as alcohol. Not as dangerous of course, and completely legal, but helped you to forget your troubles and just make you genuinely happy.

Hermione sat enjoying her drink when a small paper crane landed in her lap. She whipped her head around to see who had cast it to her, but there was no one to be seen. She opened the crane carefully not to rip it and read what was inside

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the private room upstairs in precisely fifteen seconds._

_Draco._

Hermione smiled mischievously, he never told her in what building upstairs. So she couldn't be expected to just KNOW the three broomsticks. So she didn't move from her seat. Another note landed in her lap. She sighed annoyed and opened it

_In the three broomsticks ;)_

_Ten seconds!_

Hermione groaned. She knew if she really didn't want to, she didn't have to go. But she was curious to know what Malfoy had to say, and tell him he was to no longer call her Hermione, as she will continue on calling him Malfoy.

"Excuse me a moment" she told her friends "um… have to use the loo" she got up quickly stomping up the stairs and turning into the small room at the top of the stairs. Draco stood on the opposite end facing the window, his hands in his pockets "ahem" Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention "I've come. What is it you want?" she asked sternly crossing her arms. She couldn't help but notice when he turned, he was no longer wearing the black sweatshirt, but now a white almost completely unbuttoned dress shirt, which looked magnificent on Draco's skinny muscular upper half. Hermione shook of the thought and looked into his eyes rather then his chest.

"Hermione" he sighed smiling at her. She felt tingles run up her spin and couldn't help a small shiver from escaping at her shoulders. Draco lifted his hand and used his wand to cast the door shut behind her. Hermione shot him dagger eyes "don't worry" he said reassuring "I'm only giving us a little privacy, Hermione" **smile** She looked away quickly from his unblinking softened grey eyes.

"Don't call me that," she said sternly "_**Malfoy" **_his expression grew puzzled.

"I thought we went over this. You can call me Draco if you like" he took a small step forward

"Well I don't like" she said taking a step back.

"Alright then. I just wanted to talk about yesterday," he said keeping the distance since he noticed Hermione was obviously uncomfortable with him coming any closer.

"What ABOUT yesterday?" she asked smugly

"Well I thought that maybe we were… well having a moment"

"You thought wrong"

"Did I?" the left side of his mouth twitched up into a half smile as he raised his eyebrows questioningly "I think your racing pulse and lose of words would beg to differ"

"That wasn't a moment!" sputtered Hermione quickly

"No?"

"No. I know you have a reputation Malfoy, and I will not be seduced into some silly game" she said smug and proud.

"Now now" he said acting hurt placing a hand to his heart "you can't believe all those silly rumors can you? I may have a reputation, but that doesn't mean it's.. Well true!"

"Is it?"

"NO!" Draco shouted so loud it seemed they were the only people in the building as the ones downstairs stopped at the sound of the shout. "It's all rubbish," he said more quiet as the people downstairs began to chat again.

"Oh and I guess you expect me to believe you?" snarled Hermione

"Fine. You don't have to believe me, but I have honestly never done any of the things those other girls say, and I was NOT trying to seduce you into some game Hermione believe me"

"DON'T. Call me Hermione!" her nostrils flared, she was getting fed up. Part of her wanted to believe Draco and the other part wanted to slap him 'cross the face for trying to seduce her (if that was indeed what he was trying to do). "And I suppose that whole trying to be nice for me was all rubbish too?"

"No THAT. That was true," said Draco seriously, pointing a finger at Hermione

"Tell me why then. Why change for me?" Hermione's voice was growing angry and almost mean

"I will not tell you why!" shouted Draco angry, his eyes growing more ferocious and even hungry as he advanced on Hermione.

Hermione whipped out her wand prepared to jinx Draco first chance she got when the door swung open and her three friends barged in.

"What's going on?" asked harry looking from Hermione to Draco

"Nothing" Draco said quickly still looking at Hermione, his eyes softening as if to apologize. Hermione just stood dazed as Draco grabbed his sweater off the floor and shoved past her friends and down the stairs

"Watch it!" Ron and Harry called together as he nearly knocked Ginny over in haste.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly, walking up to Hermione "what was that about?" she asked placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh. Nothing" she told her friends laughing lightly "let's go then!" she said cheerfully leading them back down the stairs.

The next few days Hermione would avoid Draco at all costs. She didn't dare speak or even look at him when the two were near; she even began to stop thinking of him when she found her hate for him returning. It had been announced that Draco and Hermione were Head boy and Girl to the school. This came as a shock to everyone considering it was DRACO MALFOY; of course Hermione was no surprise.

One night, on a Friday Professor McGonagall made an announcement that the head boy and girl were to report to her office after dinner that night. Hermione groaned. She'd cleverly avoided Draco for the last week and would now have to face him with the head mistress, and possibly even speak to him.

After dinner Hermione made her way slowly to the professor's office. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was head boy. She would have to spend actual time with him now, and there was no way of getting out of it. Hermione took a long brave breath as she knocked on the professors door after of course announcing the password to the Gargoyle who guarded her chambers "enter Mrs. Granger" she heard the women say from inside, if she knew it was Hermione, that meant Draco must already have been in there. So Hermione smiled knowing she wouldn't be seeing him that night! Hermione opened the door now more confident only to see Draco sitting smug and cross-legged across from the professor's desk.

"Hello Hermione!" he said cheerfully

"Malfoy" she said with a tad shaking voice, forcing a small smile. She walked over to the desk and stood across from the professor.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Granger" encouraged Professor McGonagall gesturing towards the vacant side of the plush bench Draco was sitting on. He patted in invitingly but Hermione sat slowly on the edge. "Well alright" said McGonagall awkwardly "now I've called you both here today about a new policy we have begun. The two of you are to move out of your common rooms and into one joined common room that you two, and only you two will share" both of their eyes bulged, Draco laughed under his breath and Hermione nearly shouted

"What?" she called her mind a daze. She was supposed to share a common room with the ferret?

"Now you won't be sharing a room of course. You will each have separate room with doors leading to them in the conjoined common room"

"Are you sure this is a good idea professor?" gasped Hermione

"Why of course!" said the professor astonished by Hermione questioning her motives " I would think you to be happy you've got your own room Mrs. Granger. A young girl of your age!" the teacher looked almost flabbergasted "it's best for you and the students. This way it is easier for you and Mr. Malfoy to get a hold of each other, and the new common room we've created is right in the middle of all the others, this way you can get any where no problems!"

"I suppose your right," said Hermione feeling defeated and not wanting to argue with a teacher any longer.

"Excellent" smiled the professor "you move in tonight. The room is located just outside the dinning hall and up the first flight of stairs. There is a portrait of a man at slumber on his chair; simple say 'feather duster' and the portrait will open. I think you'll be quite happy with the state of the room, we worked very hard to make it suitable for teenagers like yourselves"

"Let me get this straight," said Ron "you need to share a room with Draco? Has McGonagall gone mad?"

"Not a room Ron, a _common room_. I get my own sleeping chambers," responded Hermione in a depressing tone.

"Good. I don't trust that creep for two seconds" he said with very bit of relief.

"Yeah we know Ron," said Harry "it's going to be okay Hermione" he reassured her as he helped to pack her trunk, being careful to avoid all "personal items". "How about we walk you to your new dorm?" asked Harry sticking out his arm for Hermione to loop hers threw.

"Thanks Harry" she said smiling.

"Hey me too!" called Ron grabbing Hermione's other arm and shoving it through the loop he made in his arm

"Haha thanks Ron," said Hermione laughing lightly. The three walked to the portrait McGonagall had been talking about. Sure enough there slept the old man "feather duster" said Hermione not caring if Harry and Ron knew the password. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in, Harry and Ron went to step through when the old man woke and slammed himself shut.

"OY! Not you two! You two aint head boys!" he bellowed down on them standing to reveal a large ugly troll like body

"Sorry!" whimpered Ron running from the grumpy old man.


	5. Peeping

Hermione stood in the front entrance to the dorm, alone due to her friends not being aloud entrance. She noticed no sign of Malfoy and sighed with relief as she went to choose her room. There were two doors side by side, but still with a small gap in between. Hermione was glad she could choose her room, unload her things, finish her homework in her new room, having successfully avoid Draco the whole night.

She took a moment to look around the common room nodding her head approvingly. One couch, large enough to seat four, one large love seat, a small cushioned chair, a fireplace, coffee table, marble floor and small red rug, and a small kitchen. The room was quite cozy. She couldn't wait to see her bedroom.

Hermione turned to the first door on the left pulling her trunk with her. She opened the door carefully pulling in her trunk when she glanced up to meet eyes with Draco. "Oh" he said startled. The boy happened to be shirtless, with a pair of dark purple flannel pajama bottoms on. His hair was messy and the dim light from the windows next to the bed were creating a light against his bare chest that even Hermione had to admit looked amazing. Draco cleared his throat when Hermione realized she was staring.

"Oh um sorry" she stuttered shooting her eyes away. Draco flashed a smug grin.

"It's alright Hermione," he said. Hermione shot him a piercing glare "sorry, granger. I meant granger," he said putting out his hands showing his palms as though she were a bear ready to pounce.

Without another word Hermione turned slamming the door and stomping off to her the bedroom opposite, also slamming that door firmly behind her "Hermione! Wait; come on, I don't mind! I wanted you to see my upper and all it's glory!" she heard Draco call jokingly; she locked the door rolling her eyes.

Looking around the room she saw a large queen sized four-poster bed with Red linens, two side tables underneath two small windows, and a door which Hermione assumed would lead to her bathroom.

Slowly she began unpacking her things, placing her trunk at the foot of her bed and unloading her many books and other such random knickknacks onto and in her bedside tables, when she heard a soft click behind her. She turned but saw nothing so she turned back to her trunk. Again she heard the click, it sounded like a doorknob turning. Hermione stood wand in hand prepared to hex Draco for performing Alohamora on her bedroom door lock. But as she stared at the door she noticed the knob wasn't moving. Suddenly to the right of her bed the other door Hermione had seen swung open and Draco strolled out, tooth brush in mouth and still only wearing the pajama bottoms.

"Hey roomy!" he said taking the toothbrush from his mouth "looks like we've 'ot to share bath chambers" she smiled tight-lipped.

"How dare you!" shrieked Hermione "I could have been changing!"

"I know," answered Draco with a wink

"Uhg, you really are vile" spat Hermione with a disgusted look

"Now I don't think you really believe that" he said taking a few steps towards her. Hermione stood her ground straightening her posture.

"What are you doing?" she said her voice shaking only a little

"I'm not doing anything," he said coolly now standing only inches away. He through the toothbrush to the ground wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"That's disgusting. Let go of me and pick that up this instant" she said in her best "mature" voice.

"It's alright, I've already finished, that was my extra anyways" he smiled lightly and blew a short breathe on her face, Hermione swooned "spearmint toothpaste. I know it's your favourite. You said so last term in potions"

"Um. G-good to know you re… remembered" said Hermione gazing into Draco's soft grey eyes and fighting the urge to lunge forward and taste that delicious scent.

"Yeah" he said short and quietly, tightening his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"We shouldn't do this," she said half-heartedly in a whisper, thinking of how horrible it would be if the head mistress were to know something like that happened in their private room. "you should let go of me" Draco didn't answer he only looked at her with hungry eyes. He pulled her in even closer so there bodies were pressed together in a tight grip. "We shouldn't do this," she repeated as he bent down kissing her neck. Hermione's eyes closed slowly as she tilted her head back and let a small moan of pleasure escape her throat. "We really really shouldn't do this" she said again as his kisses moved up her neck and closer to her mouth, now thinking of Harry and Ron, or the rest of the school for that matter, how odd and wrong it was for them to do something like this, and their families! Draco's father would have a fit, Hermione was muggle born, his parents worked for the dark lord…

"Shh" he whispered lifting his head and placing a finger to her mouth. She opened her eyes slowly "I'm trying to seduce you" he whispered. _And Merlin it's working!_ Hermione's head shouted. Draco removed his finger and without awaiting a response leaned in quick claiming her lips with his own. Hermione's body filled with warmth as Draco ran his hands along he small of her back, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her fingers to tangle into his messy blonde hair.

The light kissing quickly changed and soon it turned to full on snogging. Hermione had never done anything like this before yet she knew she enjoyed it. She had always thought the only emotion she would ever be able to feel for Draco was hatred. But now it grew to something more. She liked the way Draco was changing, she liked the way he teased and joked with her, she even had to appreciate his handsome looks, which usually Hermione would ignore, but it seemed to all be perfect at the moment. And everything slipped away. The school, the head mistress, her friends, his family, all of it vanished from her mind as Draco slowly guided her backwards towards her bed, pushing her down lightly. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and held them by their heads as he lay on top of her still kissing, both hungry and longing for the other.

"Draco" whispered Hermione breaking the kiss

"Yes Hermione?" he answered looking into her eyes, looking, to Hermione's surprised, lovingly and caringly.

"I think we should stop now" she bit her lip. She didn't want to stop, she was having the thrill of her life, but she didn't want to get carried away and she had things to figure out before it went any further.

"Oh" he said disappointed "well alright" he got up helping her up with him. "Goodnight Mrs. Granger" he said bending and kissing her hand softly, then retreating back through the conjoined bathroom.

"Goodnight Draco" she sighed flopping onto her bed groaning into her pillow with frustration.

_Chapter previous- Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise's POV_

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini stalked down the halls of Hogwarts, searching for someone to bully and humiliate or better yet, something to eat. They stopped as Neville long bottom rounded the corner holding something that did not belong to him.

"Hey! Shlongbottom!"**Taken from a very potter musical** called Blaise as the three ran towards the small boy "whatchu doing with Draco's broom?"

"I-I j-just found it" he stuttered frightened "I was on my way to the head mistress to hand it in, I didn't know it was Draco's I swear!"

"You know what that sounds like to me boys?" asked Blaise as Crabbe and Goyle rounded behind Neville

"No Blaise we don't" said Goyle as the three snickered

"But really, we actually don't know what that sounds like to you" Crabbe said with a dimwitted expression. Blaise groaned.

"It sounds to me like a load of bull-shit! And that little Neville Shlongbottom here is about to have his ass kicked!" Blaise reached for the front of his shirt just as Neville through the broom down at Blaise's feet and sprinted down the hall. The three bullies laughed menacingly.

"Oy, Blaise!" said Crabbe and Goyle getting their friends' attention

"What?"

"Draco's broomstick" the three looked down then back at each other smiling.

"Alright!" called Goyle up at Blaise who sat on Draco's new and expensive broom (that daddy had bought) out in the courtyard of the school "you get a turn for **ten. Minutes.** Then you fly back on down and give me a turn! Then Crabbe I suppose"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Blaise soared through the air uncontrollably, nearly smashing into the castle countless times. He got frightened and began to slow his ride a tad, glancing into the window of a girl's common room, where a group of fifth years were changing. He stopped and stared eyes boggled with a big creepy tooth filled grin. A girl turned to face the window and screamed, whipping out her wand and mumbling words he couldn't hear, when suddenly he shot quickly to the opposite side of the school "damn bitch!" he called as if she could hear him. He glanced up at where the broom hovered only to look in the chambers of one Hermione Granger. He noticed Draco standing in front of her, wearing barely any clothing. Quickly he shot to the side not wanting Draco to know he'd taken his broom for a ride. He watched as Draco stepped closer to the mudblood, wrapping his arms around her waist. _The hell is he doing. Probably some joke _thought Blaise snickering to himself. He waited for Draco to laugh bitterly and leave Hermione there heart broken, when suddenly he began kissing her neck. _Ew that's a tad far _he thought. He started getting worried, when suddenly they kissed! He gasped as the two began vigorously snogging each other. Quickly he soared down towards the courtyard to find the other two boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" he called landing "you'll never believe what I've just seen" he said continuing to tell the boys of what he saw.

"Gross!" called Crabbe

"The mudblood?" questioned Goyle

"I know it's disgusting, he's gone soft, he can't be trusted. And I've got a feeling 'daddy' won't be very happy to here about Draco's latest infatuation" Blaise smiled, but it was dark and betray filled, for Blaise's intentions were exactly that.


	6. Talking

Draco sat on the edge of his bed in deep thought. Hermione hadn't spoken to him in two days. Every now and then he would catch glances from her in class, only to have her snatch her eyes away quickly. When they would see each other in their common room, Hermione would pack her things without a word and move into her bedroom, locking both the main and bathroom door. Draco ran his hands through his hair extremely stressed out. He had feelings for the girl he had to admit. It was his father who hated mudbloods and muggles, Draco didn't care, he just knew the feelings Hermione gave him. The feelings of warmth and happiness when she was around, the longing feeling he had to be with her, because he knew he could not. Hermione was also very beautiful in his eyes. Something he had ignored for a great portion of his life. All those years he hated and teased her seemed to flash before his eyes. The hate over the years slowly grew to admiration, he noticed thinking deeply, something he didn't expect and now it was almost controlling him.

In the next room Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed, facing forward with schoolbooks lying out in front of her, but she was not reading them. She too was thinking of the person next door. She wanted deeply to speak to him but she couldn't find the words she would say. She hated Draco for most of her life, her friends hated him, hell half the school hated him! He was the last person she expected to be with, but then again… there always was that sort of tension… and she truly did find Draco quite handsome, she'd even dare to go as far as sexy. Hermione shook her head violently "I will not be bothered with such rubbish. I need to study" she thought to herself, but the thoughts just kept coming back "I should speak to him" she said quickly rising from her bed before she changed her mind, she needed to get it out of the way so she wouldn't be bothered by these thoughts for any longer.

"I should speak to her," said Draco in the room opposite, also standing quickly from his bed. He didn't bother checking himself in the mirror like he usually did when seeing other girls, he just wanted to speak to Hermione, his looks didn't matter to him at that point. He walked forward grabbing the doorknob, and walking quickly from his room only to collide into something hard and fall back with a hard thump.

"Ow shit!" he heard Hermione groan. Draco sputtered a loud sharp laugh, which startled the girl "what?" she asked smiling lightly

"You cursed! Miss Hermione Granger just said a swear!"

"It hurt!" she said defensively. Then she too giggled lightly "it did sound kind of weird didn't it?"

"Yes" nodded Draco. It was if nothing was even awkward, almost as though they were actually friends. Soon they both remembered why they had left their rooms and scrambled to their feet. "Um shall we take a seat?" asked Draco gesturing towards the couch. Hermione nodded in agreement and the two took a seat on opposite ends of the large furniture. "So" said Draco

"So…" said Hermione not daring to look at him. Both fell silent not knowing what to say next

"I wanted to speak about-" they both started

"Ladies first" said Draco kindly

"Well I wanted to speak of two nights ago… I mean we can't really act like it didn't happen," she said twirling the unicorn charm she had attached to the long gold chain necklace she had around her neck.

"Yeah I was going to say the same," said Draco. Their eyes were now locked and neither spoke for a few seconds. "I want you too know" began Draco then stopping to think, "that I… well Hermione" he took a deep breath "it would seem I have grown to become rather found of… you" he said slowly giving her a chance to respond. When she didn't he sighed lightly "but I suppose you've figured that much… I just want to know, how you feel about me?" his next words startled Hermione slightly; she wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Well" she said taking her eyes from his "you should know I didn't necessarily want to stop the other night" butterflies- no. _**Teradactyls **_fluttered within Hermione's stomach, she couldn't believe the words that escaped her lips "I was just thinking" she said quickly before giving him a chance to respond "of our friends… and of our families"

"I know," said Draco sympathetically and understanding, shuffling closer to Hermione, placing a hand on her knee. She flinched slightly at his touch and she stopped twirling her necklace "I know you were thinking that, but I don't care what the others think. No one would even need to know!" Hermione shot him a glare "not that I wouldn't want them to know!" he recovered quickly "I just mean, they don't need to know straight away, and I honestly… I-" Draco stopped considering his words. He'd never really expressed much emotion other then hate before. He packed up all his courage and drew in a deep breath "I don't care because… I really like you Hermione. Like a lot, I have for a while I've just accepted it now" Hermione gapped at his statement.

"Draco" she said breathlessly "I- I don't know what to say"

"It's alright," he said in a disappointed tone "I understand" he stood to go back to his chambers. He made it to the door when Hermione's voice caught him off guard

"Draco" she called after him. He turned as Hermione jogged up to him "I really like you to Draco. Like a lot" she said smiling, he returned the smile and Hermione lunged herself forward and their lips met. The kiss was deep and meaningful. Hermione grabbed at the hairs on the back of Draco's neck and Draco help her hips at the sides "Draco wait" she said breathlessly after a minute. He pulled away breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes "what of your father?" she asked a frightened expression growing on her face. Draco smiled

"Damn my father" he said easily "damn anyone who thinks anything less then amazing of you" he stroked a hair from her eyes and Hermione felt a jolt of Happiness and excitement spread through her. She felt herself lose control as she lunged into his arms yet again but almost with more force and longing as she kissed him deeply and he reached for his bedroom doorknob swinging the door open.

_Previous chapter: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy's POV._

"There" said Blaise sitting on an armchair in the Slytherin common room "I've done it" he grinned proud looking to the three other Slytherins sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Done what?" asked Crabbe, mouth stuffed with a rather large piece of cherry pie

"Don't you gits ever pay attention?" he asked sharp and cruelly "I've contacted Lucious Malfoy. Sent him an owl last night telling him to meet us in the three broomsticks this weekend. That I had important information about Draco. Got his reply this morning and he's going to be there"

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Goyle shoving a cupcake down his throat

"Oh nothing. Just that his son's turned against us and is now 'getting with' _**mudbloods**_" he said the last word as though he were vomiting at the thought of having to touch one of "them".

"You're sure about this?" asked Pansy Parkinson, who had been filled in of the incident once the boys had returned from flying Draco's broom "I mean are you sure of what you saw?"

"Of course I'm sure! Stupid boy had his arms all over her. I could've gagged!"

"I don't really think my Drakie would do that," said Pansy raising her nose high

"Alright well your 'drakie' is a filthy traitor now so yeah, he would do that. Sorry to break the news to you" he said in a way that didn't sound apologetic in anyway. Pansy shrunk down into the couch pouting. "So that settles it then. In two days we meet with Lucious Malfoy and discuss his sons latest decisions. Agreed?" Crabbe and Goyle mouths still stuffed muffled in agreement. Pansy looked to the floor and nodded her head.

_Present-_

Draco and Hermione stumbled into Draco's bedchamber kissing deeply. They shuffled over near the bed losing their footing without any notice or care. Draco picked Hermione up laying her across the bed so her head lay on the pillow. He crawled on top of her holding himself up with his hands and knees, stopping to stare for a moment, then leaning down and kissing her hungrier then before. Slowly he brushed the edge of her lips with the tip of his tongue, and to her surprise she opened her mouth allowing him access. She didn't really care, she knew she had rules but this was different, this gave her a jolt of excitement that she had always been longing for. Draco's tongue explored her mouth and Hermione did the same. It felt odd to her, but odd in a good way, in a way that she didn't want this moment to end. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in as close as she could without him collapsing onto of her (even though if he did, she wouldn't care much). With that subtle thought he slowly began dascending onto her body. Hermione felt her heart leap, as their bodies pressed against each other, making Hermione feel safe and content. Slowly Hermione reached down running her hand along Draco's upper front. Finally she reached the hem of his shirt and she pulled it over his head. Draco opened his eyes to look at Hermione; he honestly hadn't expected anything like this.

"You've got an amazing body," said Hermione gazing at his chest then meeting his eyes and she smiled.

"As do you" he said both his eyes and smile warm "but your amazing looks aren't all that interest me, you've also got an _amazing _personality" he flashed a crooked smile and Hermione moaned happily raising her eyebrows and smiling largely. She grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him over so she now startled him. They began kissing again giving in to each other's touch. Draco's hands began to explore Hermione's body, cautiously of course not wanting to upset her, but Hermione allowed him. He ran his hands along the side of her upper body, then round the back as he softly grazed her "back end" which Hermione giggled to the touch, then bringing his hands up and along the small of her back holding her securely. Hermione began rocking against him slowly, their pelvises gliding with each other smoothly. A small groan escaped the back of Draco's throat from the pleasure he felt, Hermione moaned softly in agreement. Grasping the small of her back again Draco flipped them over so he then lay on top of her. He then began to rock just as she had and Hermione felt his hardness against her. She felt an odd feeling in her chest. She wasn't sure how she felt about that particular part of him on her, or at least knowing what it was even though it was still in his pants. But the thought soon wondered off as the feelings of pleasure increased and Hermione bit her lip to not moan loudly. Draco began rocking harder looking to Hermione for approval making sure they weren't moving to fast she only nodded aggressively, she didn't care, it felt amazing, it was a new kind of amazing, and she liked it. The feeling increased and increased within both of them, each feeling more and more pleasure. Hermione arched her back losing herself in the moment when suddenly **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- ** a continuous beeping sound arose, startling the two and causing Draco to jump off of Hermione and Hermione to shoot up quickly.

"The hell is that?" asked Draco out of breath

"My alarm clock" groaned Hermione placing a hand to her forehead

"Your what?" he asked looking to her confused

"It's a muggle device, it reminds you to do things at a certain time by beeping at that specific time" explained Hermione "I set the alarm to go off when I wanted to stop my studying and get some sleep"

"Oh" the two sat awkwardly next to one another "then I suppose you'll be wanting to get to bed" stated Draco rubbing the back of his neck

"Yes unfortunately. Can't be late for classes tomorrow…" Hermione looked away then slowly rose from the bed walking to the door "um… I had fun," she said turning with a smile

"Me too" said Draco looking to her lovingly. He stood from the bed and walked over to her. He took her hand in his, bent and kissed it lightly "you could sleep here if you like" he said with a smug smile. Hermione's eyes looked over the still shirtless boy's body

"I don't trust myself," she said with a wink

"Woah! It seems I may have awoken a whole 'nother side to Hermione granger" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't get used to it! But you should know she was always there. She just needed the right person to break her from her shell" she blushed lightly and walked out of the room to her own "goodnight Draco" she said before closing her door

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco walked over to his mirror and looked himself in the face. He smiled at his reflection, something he hadn't actually seen himself do in quite some time "I believe you've found her" he said simply wiping his sleepy eyes then crawling into bed, not bothering to put his shirt back on


	7. Friends

The next morning Draco woke to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs wafting in his nose. Slowly he rose out of bed, combing his hair so it sat slick on his head, and putting on his school uniform and robes. Cautiously, he exited his bedroom searching for the cause of the sweet smell.

"Good morning" chirped Hermione from the small kitchen, not turning her body from the eggs and Bacon she was cooking with her wand.

"Morning" mumbled Draco in return. He wasn't sure how to act around Hermione after the night previous. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He liked Hermione, he really did, but they had both been so daring, it was odd, and Draco was even a bit shy. He decided the best way to act would be in flirtatious way, as too make Hermione more shy then him, in hopes to make him feel better about his own feelings.

"I've made some breakfast," said Hermione as Draco took a seat on the large arm chair "you can have some if you like" he turned away from the food for a second to smile at him

"What like 'morning after' breakfast" he said with a cocky grin. Hermione flushed as she turned quickly back to the food

"No I just thought you'd be hungry" she mumbled still blushing remembering the previous night's events. The food finished cooking and Hermione brought it to the coffee table placing a plate in front of Draco as she took a seat on the couch.

"Mm this is really good," said Draco tasting her cooking

"Thanks" she said not looking up from her plat. Draco chuckled lightly at the fact that Hermione was embarrassed and shy, so he decided to embarrass her further

"But you no what tastes better?" he asked grasping her attention, she looked to him and shook her head no shoveling a part of the egg into her mouth "your lips" he whispered in a sexy voice that caused Hermione to nearly choke on her food. She coughed violently rubbing her arms in embarrassment

"Oh-um.. Ha.. Uh thanks" she mumbled "yours... um- too?" she said questioningly attempting at a compliment. Draco smiled as he appreciated the attempt

"Thanks Hermione" he said almost darkly.

"So um about today, what's the deal?" Draco looked at her confused "well you know we have to pretend like nothing happened" she said as if it were completely obvious

"Oh. Yeah, I mean. We can do that, just carry on like we usually do," he said slowly. Hermione nodded

"You need to be mean to me," she said quickly

"What?"

"Well don't you think the others will suspect something if you're acting as though something has changed, if you're being… well nice?"

"That makes sense…" Draco looked down, he didn't want to be mean to Hermione

"Draco it's fine," she said moving so she sat close to him "I don't care, I promise no matter what you say I won't be hurt. You're going to have to call me a mudblood, and you're going to have to be rude to my friends and me. There's no need to make then curious" Draco nodded silently. Then he looked up at Hermione smiling lightly

"Alright, just know I don't mean any of it, okay?"

"Okay" Hermione grinned, it would be hard to hear him acting as though nothing went on between them, but at least it they could still be together after hours in their common room. Hermione blushed at the thought. "We better be getting to our first class" she said gathering the dishes and placing them on the small counter, she turned almost slamming in to Draco hard body. He bent down and placed a gently kiss on Hermione's lips. She felt her breath leave her body as he took her off guard, the kiss was very gentle and caring, and it made every molecule in Hermione's body jump with joy. Draco pulled away slowly ending the kiss. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly

"I'll see you later" he said as he walked away and through the portrait hole, Hermione followed soon after.

The day hadn't yet gone as complicated as Draco had expected, considering he hadn't really seen Hermione all day, never mind having to interact with her. Though his friends were acting quite odd. Blaise was making snide comments at him, Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't even look at him and they barely took his order, and Pansy just sat and stared at him as if she were analyzing whether he was a figment of her imagination. Draco only hardly noticed these odd behaviors, as his mind was somewhere else, thinking of Hermione.

"So how do you like you're new dorm?" asked Blaise at lunch that day, startling Draco out of his thoughts

"Oh, it's great. Cozy" he said taking a sip of pumpkin juice

"Did you just say cozy?" Blaise asked with a disgusted look

"Uh yeah, Her- the Mudblood says it a lot" he answered quickly

"Oh so you two are friends?" snapped Pansy from across the table "sounds as though she's _rubbing. Off. On you_" she said the last few worse slowly and intensely. Draco's eyebrows knitted together and his mouth grew into sort of look as though she were a moldy piece of chicken he was told to eat

"The hells the matter with you _Parkinson_" he asked snarling, "yeah I live with the girl, I'm bound to pick up some habits!"

"Oh so now she's a girl?" screeched Pansy with a shocked look

"Well she sure isn't a boy you bloody idiot" he spat almost defensively

"Oh I know you know that!" she cried grabbing her Charms book and storming out of the dinning hall.

"She's just jealous I'm sure, you getting to share a room with another girl" said Blaise eyeing Draco awaiting his response

"Yeah…" answered Draco without much thought "but I mean, she's a mudblood! Parkinson's got nothing to worry about, not that I'd be caught dead with a slag like Pansy anyways" Blaise nodded slowly at his answer.

Little did Draco know his friends saw right through that lie.

On the opposite side of the hall Hermione sat with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione, as well as her secret companion on the other side of the hall, was lost at thought of the other person. She kept going over the experience they shared together the night before. Hermione had allowed herself to lose control, and honestly, she enjoyed it.

"So how are you liking your new common room?" asked Ginny, shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Oh it's lovely. Very nice. Er- cozy" she answered with a tight grin

"And how's Malfoy?" asked Harry

"What?" gasped Hermione shooting her glare at him, the two boys across from her arched their eyebrows

"You know, is he being nice to you? Or a ferret faced git like always" asked Ron leaning in to whisper the last part as Hermione's screech had gotten the attention of professor Snape who happened to be walking by

"Oh, yes. Ferret faced git, a large git for sure" she said taking a large chug of pumpkin juice. "Um well I should be off! Time for class" she said scrambling to get her books. Hastily she got up from the table and walked quite fast to the entrance of the hall, where to her surprise she ran into one Draco Malfoy.

The two stopped to stare at each other for a moment, then quickly looked away as they didn't want anyone to notice their staring, so Draco loudly called her Mudblood and Hermione rolled her eyes storming off around the corner, giggling to herself because she knew what the others didn't. Draco rounded the corner she had hid into.

"I am so sorry" he told her desperately

"It's fine," she said with a smile "it was quite thrilling actually, pretending. Knowing a secret" she smiled and Draco returned the grin.

"Hey I wanted to ask" they both started at the same time

"My god how cheesy is that," said Hermione rolling her eyes, Draco snickered

"Well what I was going to say was, that I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to maybe sneak off somewhere, to have lunch together" said Draco nervously

"I was going to say the same!"

"Well excellent! We can make further arrangements tonight" Draco said with a wink leaning down to plant a soft gently kiss on Hermione's lips, she returned the kiss and slowly it grew more forcefully. Hermione pushed Draco away softly, she opened her eyes to meet confused expression and gorgeous warm grey eyes, she gave him a tight smile

"I'm afraid now is not the best time for that" she giggled blushing and Draco agreed, so the two set off opposite directions down the hall to their separate classes.


	8. Being Bad

Classes had finished and it was now the end of the day. Students all around the castle were shuffling quickly to their common rooms, all except Hermione Granger who sat studying in the library. It grew later and was now not aloud for the girl to be out of her room, she hadn't noticed until miss Pince the librarian came to Hermione telling her of the late hour, not giving her a detention of course for Miss Pince adored Hermione and her love for books.

Hermione walked down the dimly lit corridors quickly, jumping at the smallest sounds and shadows. Someone rounded the corner and Hermione froze, praying it wasn't a teacher there to think poorly of her being out of her common room, but to her delight it was not a teacher, and to her bigger delight, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello" he said coolly

"Hi"

"What are you doing up at this late hour?" asked Draco, his hands plunged deep within his dark suit's pockets

"I could ask you the same question" Hermione responded raising her eyebrows. Draco chuckled darkly

"I uh, had to do something, then I went back to the common room and noticed you weren't there. So I uh… I came looking for you. Wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble" Draco's pale cheeks blossomed with a very light shade of pink, which you wouldn't notice unless you were really looking, and Hermione was. Gazing at him lovingly.

"That's very sweet of you" she said barely louder then a whisper

"Mhm. Don't you know it's dangerous for a beautiful young girl like yourself to be walking around unescorted at this hour of the night" he asked her sternly. Hermione raised her eyebrows shocked

"Erm… yes? That is why I was going back to our room" Hermione stepped forward as too lead the way back to their room, but Draco side stepped blocking her path. Hermione's eyebrow arched "what are y-" she started but was silenced by Draco's soft lips plunging onto her own. His hands left his pockets as they grasped the sides of her face gently.

Slowly Hermione opened her mouth allowing Draco's tongue access to explore inside. A deep moan escaped the back of their throats almost in unison. Forcefully, Draco grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the wall. Hermione gasped in short pain, but shook it off quickly

"What are you doing" she asked pushing him away gently "we could get in a lot of trouble"

"I know," he said smiling devilishly, almost shaking with excitement "it's kind of exciting isn't it though? Not knowing if you'll get caught" his eyes widened wildly as he shot up his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione grew a smug smile. It was very thrilling, it gave Hermione that bolt of excitement she loved so much, that she got the last time her and Draco had been intimate.

"I don't know" she said anyways, biting her bottom lip softly, she still didn't want to get into any trouble, even if it was enjoyable trying not to.

"Come on Granger" said Draco leaning in pushing up against her body. Hermione gasped, but not in pain, in shock and pleasure "be _bad_" he raised his chin to her and she quickly felt all her worries vanish, she found the bad boy act completely sexy and mesmerizing. She lunged herself forward into a deep harsh kiss that may very well leave bruises when they finished.

She didn't hesitate; she instantly opened her mouth the minute their lips collided. Draco grabbed Hermione's hips and pushed her into a large dark gap in the corridor's walls.

Their snogging intensed as Draco grabbed Hermione's legs, wrapping them around his torso, and lifting her against the wall. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's blonde hair, now messy from Hermione's fingers. Hermione could feel once again, Draco's hardness pressing against her lower parts, only this time she didn't mind. She loved knowing that she made Draco feel this way, it made her feel powerful that she, the Gryffindor princess, could make the supposadly evil Slytherin prince, feel that way, and about her too.

Slowly Draco moved his hands down Hermione's shoulders stopping at the sides of her breasts. Without much thought he moved his hands in to both cupped their own breast. Hermione sighed in to Draco's mouth as he slowly began to caress them gently, making Hermione swoon and want to beg for more, when suddenly the couple heard faint footsteps in the distant.

Hermione jumped to the ground and Draco shot from the small gap listening attentively "that way" he said pointing down the opposite direction Hermione had come from the library. In one swift move Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and began a slow run down the hall until they reached their portrait.

"Feather duster" they said in unison, the portrait swinging open slowly. The two made it in safely just as a shadow was rounding the corner. The two panted softly then smiled and laughed lightly when their eyes met.

"Well that was fun," said Draco brushing back his hair with his left hand. Hermione nodded in agreement. "I think we should be off to bed now. Remember we have lunch plans tomorrow" he said walking towards his door "room of requirements, twelve O'clock?"

"Sounds great," said Hermione breathlessly. Draco smiled at her, blowing a soft kiss, which floated over to Hermione (being magical) and landed softly on her cheek. Hermione blushed "goodnight" she said swooning.

"Goodnight" Draco closed his bedroom door and began to change into his pajamas. He was shocked to find that a new feeling grew inside of him, he was… falling in love.

Hermione closed her bedroom door, not bothering to lock it, as an unexpected visit from Draco would not be discouraged. Though she'd have to hex him for it, just for flirtatious reasons. She smiled to herself as she found she was falling in love with the enemy, but to that she frowned.

Hermione sat anxiously in her seat in Transfiguration. Only a few more minutes until her date with Draco. She couldn't completely explain what was happening to her, or between them, for she didn't even completely understand it herself. She knew Draco had feelings for her, and Draco knew she had feelings for him, but what was to come for this new feeling she had… she honestly thought she was falling in love with the boy. What if the boy didn't feel that strongly for her? What if he didn't want that kind of relationship, and were they even in a relationship?

Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed when the professor called her name for a question. "Huh?" she called dumbly looking around when Harry nudged her side. The Professor huffed loudly, but let it slide, as Hermione never caused any trouble. The professor turned back to the lesson as Hermione slid down in her seat in embarrassment.

Class ended and everyone shuffled from the room quickly to get lunch. "Why are you so distracted lately?" asked Ron in an annoyed tone.

"I told you exams," she said simply

"Mid terms were nearly a month ago"

"Right... now I'm worried for the finals" she said as she gathered her things in a haste "sorry, I can't have lunch today. Need to have a talk with… uh, professor Sprout… bye" Hermione exited quickly as the two boys shared suspicious glances.

Hermione ran to the common room quickly throwing her books and robe inside, keeping on her uniform. Quickly she ran down the twisting halls of Hogwarts until she reached a large blank wall. Hermione closed her eyes tight thinking of how she needed the room opened so she could be with Draco.

Suddenly a large magnificently detailed door appeared before her. She opened it slowly, sliding in quick so to not be seen, then shutting it firm behind her, watching as it vanished. Hermione walked through the crowded room searching for a sign of Draco.

Suddenly a hard hand clamp on to Hermione's shoulder she gasped as the hand turned her sharply around. "Draco" she sighed with relief when her eyes met the tall blonde's.

"Finally I've found you, follow me," he told her with a crooked smile. _Finally? _Thought Hermione, she'd only just entered. Her thoughts vanished as she tried to keep up with Draco as he quickly walked down the twisted isles of the room, stopping at a large object covered by a blanket.

"What's that?" asked Hermione confused. Draco didn't answer her; he reached up grasping the blanket and yanked it down revealing a tall oddly shaped wardrobe.

"A vanishing cabinet" he answered finally smiling largely at her stunned expression. " Come on, we're going out for lunch" Draco extended his hand, and Hermione took it in her own. With his other hand Draco swung the cabinet door open and stepped in, pulling Hermione in with him.

"Draco?" asked Hermione in the darkness

"Hmm?"

"I know the other cabinet is in Borgin and Burkes … what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry, there was this… meeting, today. Death eaters all over the place. People are steering clear of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley"

"And your father?" she asked looking up at him as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Draco just looked at her, she knew he was implying his father was at this so-called meeting and wouldn't be anywhere around. Hermione just nodded as to say she understood.

Draco murmured something under his breath holding out his wand and suddenly there was a loud swoosh and clicking sound. Slowly he reached out and opened the door to reveal the inside of Borgin and Burkes

"Come on" he whispered pulling her through the shop and out the front door. Hand-in-hand, the two ran down the alleyway until they reached a dead end brick wall. Hermione was confused and arched her eyebrows. Draco looked down at her and smiled at her confusion. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand. He tapped three random bricks in the wall four times, and suddenly the bricks moved aside revealing a small wooden door. Draco bent, as he was too tall to just walk through, and opened the door pulling Hermione through behind him. Finally he stood straight and snapped his fingers. Ten candles flickered on from random places in the small room and Hermione gasped.


	9. Our Place

Draco had led her into a small-medium sized room, almost like a clubhouse a young child would have, lit dimly by candlelight. In the room lay a large green rug, a long wooden table against the far wall, a row of books on a low shelf on the left side, two doors one on the far left side of the room and one on the far right side, and a mini fridge, which unlike the muggle world needed not be plugged in, and stayed cool with magic.

Hermione smiled the room was very nice and warm; it reminded Her of a cabin her family had once rented for a summer. Small, but homey and cozy.

"I created this living space when I was young" said Draco, releasing Hermione's hand and walking further into the main room. "I had always thought I could bring my friends here and it would act as a clubhouse" Draco looked to his feet then back at Hermione, a look similar to a frown grew across his lips "but I never found anyone to bring here"

"What? You had friends. I knew you as a child, everyone in Slytherin house thought you were brilliant," said Hermione simply

"No" Draco said shaking his head "none of them are really friends, more like… I don't know, I don't want to say servants but it's as if they're afraid of me, and my father's power"

Hermione nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying. She felt pity on the poor boy. She couldn't imagine how it must have felt to grow up without a true friend. Hermione hadn't had many friends growing up, but at least the ones she finally gained were true friends, not just there because they were afraid of her.

"I'm sorry," she said frowning, taking a few steps towards him.

"Don't worry about it" he said rubbing the back of his neck, walking forwards as to fill the gap between them "because now I have _you_ to bring here" he grinned down at her and she smiled largely back.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked in a tone that suggested there was nothing else to talk about. Hermione chuckled lightly

"Well I don't know what you could be hiding, but alright"

Draco took her hand once again and first showed her through the door on the right. Inside was a very large bath chamber. It shocked Hermione as the previous room was so dark, and his room was so light. Black sparkling marble floor, white walls, a large mirror over the white marble sink, a normal white toilet, and a very large round bath tub, with three different spouts.

"Wow" gasped Hermione "so bright and clean" she said as though she expected Draco's bath chambers to be filthy.

"Yeah it's alright, barely come here so it's not as though it gets dirty" he ushered her from the room, back to the main entrance, then through the door on the left wall. Inside was a bedchamber. With nothing but a small side table and large king sized bed, with green and black linens.

"Looks comfy," said Hermione jumping onto the bed.

"used to have two twin beds, changed it once I actually started staying here some nights" said Draco still sounding a bit sad. Hermione released a long moan as she felt her muscles relax into the soft bed as she lay on her stomach. Slowly she turned onto her back, then propped herself onto her elbows. She lifted a finger and motioned for him to come join her.

"I'd love to" he said admiring the girl "but I'm afraid we must be heading back, classes start again soon, and we haven't even eaten lunch, I'll get you something from the fridge" he smiled as he left the room. Hermione frowned, was she becoming the immature one?

Hermione left the room closing the door behind her. Draco handed her a sandwich and together they walked back to the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes, out of the room of requirements, and out into the hall, Draco exiting first to make sure there was no one in sight.

"Draco?" asked Hermione once they were alone in the hall "may I ask why you brought me to that… um-uh well I don't really know what to call it" Draco smiled down at her

"I was thinking maybe it could be … our place. You know some where the two of us can spend time without getting caught" Hermione stared at the boy in shock, then a large tooth filled grin spread across her face

"That would be lovely" she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek, then skirted down the hall to grab her books.

_The next day_

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the three broomsticks to meet Lucious Malfoy. The four climbed the stairs to the room above the small pub, opening the door and filing in to see the blonde man sitting slouched in the large armchair.

"So" said the man straightening his posture "what have you, summoned me for young man" he asked almost annoyed

"It's Draco!" shouted Crabbe without thinking "he's gone mad!"

"Shut up" spat Blaise and Pansy in unison

"Sir" said Blaise sternly "it has come to my attention that Draco is spending a great deal of time with… a _mudblood_" the man's eyes widened

"How do you know?"

"I had been flying on… erm- my broom, I passed their window only to see the two… snogging. And last night I followed Draco into the Room of Requirements, where he met the girl, proceeding to take her into some sort of wardrobe"

"The vanishing cabinet" said Lucious under his breath

"They were gone for quite some time. I didn't wait around for them to come back, but he was in afternoon classes"

"Who was it? Who was the girl?"

"It was that ugly, stupid, muggle born Gryffindor princess!" called Pansy walking towards "Hermione Granger"

The man's eyes narrowed sharply "I should have known. Foolish boy…"

"Any idea where they might have gone?" asked Blaise eyeing the man

"Yes. I have a hunch" the man smiled sinisterly at the group of teens "so. Here is what's going to happen…"

_Hermione and Draco POV_

Instead of going into Hogsmeade with the rest of the students, the two decided to go spend time at the home Draco had created. Hermione told her friends she had to speak with Slughorn about a potion she wanted to perfect, her friends rolled their eyes and ceased their arguing, allowing Hermione to do what she pleased. Draco meant to tell his friends that he was going to be taking care of some head boy duties, but he never came across them.

The two had to be more careful this time in Knockturn alley, so Hermione, daringly doing the unthinkable, stole Harry's invisibility cloak from his trunk, so that she could wear it until her and Draco reached their place, and she could come out in the open.

Hermione was so happy with the small sanctuary Draco had created. It made her feel so glad to be there with him, without having to worry about someone finding them. Together they lay on the large bed, talking casually.

"Hermione…" said Draco suddenly ending their talk of how muggles travel from place to place.

"Yes Draco?"

"I've been thinking… will you be my girlfriend?" he shouted quickly without much thought. Hermione was startled by his out burst then giggled when she registered what he had said.

"I kind thought I already was" she said turning onto her right side to look at him, he did the same, turning on to his opposite side so he could look at her

"Well I guess but I thought I'd make it sort of.. Official" he said reaching under his pillow and pulling out a small silk white box. He handed it to her shyly. Hermione gapped at the gift then took it with slightly shaking hands.

She opened the box slowly to reveal a silver band ring, with one large green stone in the middle, surrounded by several small light scarlet stones.

"Draco…" gasped Hermione "it's beautiful"

"The green represents Slytherin, the scarlet Gryffindor. It's so every time you look at it, you'll be reminded of me. Take a look on the inside" Hermione looked on the inside of the band, and carved delicately into the band read " Love is stronger then hatred " Hermione stared for a moment not sure how to react. She then turned to face Draco quickly "l-love?" she stuttered "do you… what do you mean by that"

"What do you think?" he grinned at her softly "I'm falling in love with you Hermione" he said his eyes gentle as they stared at her with longing. Hermione felt her bottom eye lid fill with light small tears.

"I'm falling in love with you too Draco"


	10. Together

The two lay smiling at each other, happy that they felt the same way about one another. Hermione had placed the ring on her index finger on the left hand; she felt putting it on the engagement ring finger would just be too odd for the time being.

Draco leaned over slowly so his body lingered just above Hermione's. He bent slowly, planting a deep gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss eagerly. The couple lay on the bed kissing, just kissing. Savoring every moment with each other. Slowly Draco straddled himself on top of Hermione still kissing her deeply. She ran her hands through his hair; she loved to mess it up so it stuck out from all different directions on his head.

The kiss depend, more hungry for each other, Hermione grabbed the back of his head hard pulling him in closer to her. She pulled him so close she was able to wrap both arms fully around his neck. Both parted their lips instantly feeling the rush of temptation. Hermione groaned in the back of her throat enjoying the excitement of being with Draco.

Slowly he reached a hand down, allowing the feeling of temptation and thrill to fill him. Slowly he reached up Hermione's knee length skirt. Hermione instinctively clenched her legs together then relaxed when Draco kissed her deeper, and she gave in to his touch. He began stroking her upper thigh stimulating the sensation. Hermione released a shaky breath, shivering from the pleasure. Slowly he reached his hands further lightly feeling her cotton knickers.

Draco stopped kissing Hermione for a moment looking into her eyes as if asking permission to take the intimacy further. Hermione took a moment to think, both staring into each other's eyes. Neither would admit it, but both had raging butterflies in their stomachs, both for nervousness and longing. Finally she decided she wanted this, she loved Draco, and he loved her.

She nodded her head quickly and he grinned slyly, bending to kiss her again. Slowly his hand slid into Hermione's underwear touching light dampness. Both of their breathing quickened, as the kisses grew harsher as Draco pleasured her, making every molecule of her body scream in pleasure.

"Draco…" she whimpered, as the feeling intensed. She arched her back slightly as both pain and pleasure fought it out, until finally it felt as though a large knot inside of her was released and she laid back flat onto the bed softly panting into Draco's mouth.

Draco rolled off Hermione and onto his back next to her. He turned to face her and she instantly flushed with embarrassment.

"That was fun," he said fighting a burst of chuckles. Hermione looked at him sharply fighting a smile herself

'I suppose" she said and Draco rolled his eyes

"Oh I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it," he said with a wink, jumping on top of her playfully. Hermione squealed with laughter as he tickled her sides.

"Stop, stop! Please stop!" she shrieked laughing uncontrollably. Quickly she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so she startled him and attempted a tickle

"Sorry Granger, I've out grown my ticklishness" Hermione frowned at this fact, then realized what he had called her.

"Why'd you call me Granger?"

"I don't know, trying to be flirty?" Hermione chuckled once.

"Flirty? Should I be calling you Malfoy then?"

"No. No, Draco, I like when you call me Draco" they smiled to each other as Draco stroked a hair that had fallen in her face, behind her ear. Then pausing, holding her right cheek. "You really are beautiful Hermione" she leaned into his palm, more happy then she had ever felt.

"This feels so right" she whispered "why don't we just stay here. Not even bother going back Hogwarts," she said pouting slightly

"Miss Hermione Granger!" exclaimed Draco "how VERY, irresponsibly of you. I see who is going to have to be the responsible one in this relationship," he said in his best rude voice crossed-over with maturity. Hermione scowled him

"It was a joke! I am mature," she said slapping his chest.

"Mature people do not slap their partners"

"Sorry" she smiled flirtatiously at him and he returned it with a crooked grin.

"Come on" he said sitting up, Hermione now in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. "We need to get back to the castle, before anyone gets suspicious"

"I think it's a little late for that. But yeah, we should be going back now" the couple stood from the bed, Hermione hiding under the cloak, the two left their secret home and entered Borgin and Burkes

"Ah!" a voice called from the corner of the store, making both Draco and Hermione jump, Draco motioned for Hermione to get into the cabinet, watching the door open slowly then close. "Draco Malfoy, what brings you to my store young man? Where is your father?"

"I don't know where my father is, I'm just here to look," he answered sharply

"Don't you have school?" the store worker cocked an eyebrow at Draco

"What's it to you? You wouldn't dare tell someone anyway, would you?" he asked threatingly raising his wand

"Of course not sir" said the clerk backing away

"Good. Now I'll be going, you won't dare tell a soul I was here, lest you want to be coughing up bees for the rest of the year" Draco backed up with a scowl into the cabinet. Hermione squirmed at the sound of what her boyfriend had been saying.

Soon they were back in the castle, the two left the room of requirements, and were soon back in their common room.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" said Draco suddenly as Hermione made herself a cup of tea "I could tell you were uncomfortable, but I do have a reputation to maintain, you know that" he tried a weak smile and she nodded her head.

"I understand. It's just so odd hearing you speak that way, when you're so kind and gentle with me"

"Well I guess you're just lucky then aren't you" they smiled at each other from across the room. Draco walked towards his bedroom door then stopped holding the doorknob, then turning to Hermione. He raised his eyebrows to her and she felt the raging butterflies again, and her face flush a dark pink. Slowly she placed down her tea and walked into her bedroom holding a finger to Draco as to say 'one minute'.

Two minutes later Hermione emerged from the bedroom wearing a light pink tank top and grey fabric shorts. She knocked at Draco's door "come in" he called. She opened the door and Draco lay on his bed, sheets covering only his lower half so Hermione had a good look at his wonderful shirtless glory. She trotted over to his bed closing the door firmly behind her, and locking it, as they wouldn't want any unexpected visitors during the night.

Hermione climbed into the bed next to Draco, draping an arm across his stomach holding him tight. He bent and planted a kiss on her forehead, then blew out the candle on his left bedside table and darkness claimed the room. The couple soon fell into a dead slumber, wrapped in each other's embrace.

_One week later_

"I don't get it," said Goyle to Blaise who sat waiting in the Slytherin common room "why have we waited a whole week, a whole week of pretending we know nothing, before busting the traitor?"

"Because, Lucius wanted to teach his son a lesson. It's very cruel actually, when you think about it. Allowing the boy enough time to fall in love with her, then ripping it all away from him" Blaise chuckled darkly "and something tells me the plans working out just fine. Did you see that ring she was wearing today in potions?" Goyle shook his head no "well she was wearing one, and it was one I caught Draco with last week. Told me he found it and would give it to his mum" Blaise snarled.

At that moment Pansy and Crabbe entered the common room "Draco and the twat just left through the cabinet. Its time" said Pansy with a sly grin.

Hermione and Draco entered the small home, hand-in-hand. Draco reached up and pulled Harry's cloak off Hermione and grinning when their eyes met. "Be right back, have to use the loo" he released her hand and disappeared behind the door to the right.

Not much had happened within the last week. They would have occasional dates at meal times or after hours, where they would come to their small house. Draco had been acting quite strange lately Hermione noticed, as if he were frightened... or keeping a large secret from her. She didn't think much of it, he was a human being and she didn't need to know every detail of his life.

Quietly Hermione had an idea. She had been thinking for a long time now about what she wanted with Draco. She loved him, she really did and every time she admitted it to herself she would flush a bright pink. She couldn't believe she had fallen so hard for him, that her only love grew from her only hate. She grew tired with each other's teasing. They would snog; feel each other slightly bringing large pleasure then for some reason it would all stop. Perhaps they were frightened, Hermione couldn't help but feel it was almost her fault their relationship hadn't taken the next step. She had always told herself she would wait until she was in love with someone who loved her back, and now she was. So she made her decision, feeling those pesky butterflies awaken inside her, along with the tingling sensation of anxiousness and excitement.

She crept into the bedroom quietly as to not notify Draco of her movement. She ran lightly to the small side table to the left of the bed, opening one of the drawers where she had left some belongings, for when they spent large amounts of time there. She pulled out a small lime green nightgown. The gown only reached the upper half of her thigh, and had thin spaghetti straps. She threw off her clothing and pulled the gown over her head. She then slithered under the covers quickly into her side of the bed, turning over the sheets on Draco's side so he could slide in next to her.

Hermione heard the bathroom door open then followed by footsteps quickly she raised her wand diming the candles so the room glowed with a dark orangish light. She raised her wand again and flung the door open, where Draco stood reaching for the doorknob, he looked up to her lying almost seductively in the bed. Draco half grinned as he entered the room

"Going to bed already Granger? it's not yet ten O'clock" he said pretending to be confused and arching his eyebrows

"I was hoping you would come join me, and I wasn't really planning on sleeping…" she blushed at her flirtatious comment. Draco fought at an urge to smile brightly at her.

Slowly he crawled on top of the sheets, ignoring the area where Hermione had opened for him to lay next to her as he positioned himself on top of her. The two gazed into each other's eyes, savoring the wonderful moment. Draco bowed his head slowly plunging a deep but soft kiss on Hermione's lips. Slowly the kiss grew larger, their mouths opening as to let each other in, their breathing quickened.

As their kissing intensed, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She struggled as she attempted to pull them off, when he helped her stopping once his pants were removed and the two lay, Draco on top of Hermione. Hermione's hands had a tight grasp on Draco's broad shoulders, when she slid them down slowly stopping at the hem of his black jumper. She yanked it over his head slowly along with the white boat neck shirt he wore underneath, and all that remained was his toned muscular upper half. Hermione ran her hands along his upper body, taking in every feel. She opened her eyes slightly to get a glimpse at the boy when she noticed something odd on his arm; she drew in a sharp gasp. Draco then realized what she had seen and shot off of her quickly covering his left arm.

"D-Draco. That's the dark mark," she panted heavily slightly frightened by her finding.

"Hermione…" he sat gap mouthed, not able to find the proper words "Hermione please understand. M-my father, he's a death eater. He forced me, I was forced into getting the mark I swear it!" Hermione shot her gaze from the marking to his face. His eyes were desperate and he seemed almost on the verge of crying. She couldn't tell whether that was a lie or not so she just sat. Dazed. "You always got mad at me for hating half-bloods and muggles," he said suddenly breaking her from her daze

"Wha- yes and?" she said confused

"I was prejudice. Please don't act like I did Hermione, this marking… it was a mistake, it doesn't define who I am" he said still desperate for her to understand. Hermione was more then a partner to him, she was a friend. And he didn't want to lose her. She nodded quickly to say she understood

"It is just a mark…" she said quietly. What would Harry say if he could see her now? She imagined the scene 'just a mark? Hermione are you mad! That's the dark mark, _voldemort's _mark. Don't be a stupid love sick little girl' Hermione shook harry from her mind. She knew Draco. She knew his new personality and she knew that the tattoo like mark didn't mean a thing. She shimmied towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked once he lay on top of her and she begin fiddling with his underwear.

"Yes. Yes Draco I'm sure" he smiled softly at her beautifully large hungry eyes

slowly the kissing continued and the two now lay over top the covers. Cautiously Draco reached down from holding her hips and grasped tightly the bottom of her nightgown. He drew a hungry breath as he began to pull the gown over her body Hermione sat up straight as too help him. Draco threw the gown to the floor, it landing on top of his jumper, pants, and now his underwear.

The two sat motionless, enveloped in each other's arms, analyzing each other's bodies. Hermione bit her lip hard as she brought her gaze back to Draco. Slowly she pulled him back down so the two lay flat on the bed. She moaned with pleasure as she felt him enter her. A low growl escaped from the back of his throat as their intimacy began.

The experience lasted about an hour, the two only breaking a kiss once as they each whimpered and moaned when they reached the highest point of pleasure and climaxed.

Hermione lay sweaty and panting on top of Draco. Her head rested on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach, legs entangled with his underneath the linens, and her long brown curls a tamed mess, where Draco's hand lay stroking her hair calming to the two of them.

Quickly and soundlessly the two fell into a deep sleep as Draco kissed Hermione's forehead goodnight, just as the last time they slept together, only this time Draco felt closer to Hermione and more happy then he had felt in quite some time. And this time he whispered a short phrase into her sleeping ears "I love you Hermione" his words held large meaning, as he had never really felt this strongly before and he wanted to be able to experience every last bit of the emotion.

Little did the couple know as they slept blissfully, what horrors the next morning would bring them both. What horrors would change their relationship, possibly forever.


	11. Forgetting

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, dawning on the warm grey eyes she had grown so accustomed to. Draco stroked her hair calmingly, a look of almost boredom across his face, which Hermione knew better as his relaxed expression.

"Morning" he mumbled softly after a few moments

"_Good _morning" she corrected him seeing as the previous night had been very worthy of a 'good'. He smiled at her correction in agreement.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly, a shade of tiredness washing over him as he relaxed further into his pillow. Hermione consulted the clock that hung on the wall in front of their bed

"Almost noon" she said as she sat up " we should probably head back to the castle" Draco nodded as he stood searching for his boxer shorts, yanking them on as he retrieved them on Hermione's side of the bed.

The girl sat perched on the side of the bed, gazing at the blonde's beautiful body. Not too muscular, and not too skinny, but perfect. He noticed her stares and leaned in close as he pulled on his trousers, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling away before the two could be carried away. He tossed her clothing from the night before once he finished dressing himself, and she too stood and began to re-place her clothing, her cheeks flushing as she tried to cover her naked body. Draco arched his eyebrows and struggled to fight a smile at her embarrassment.

"You really think there is a point to covering yourself from me? Hermione. I've just been _**inside **_of you" Hermione flushed deeper at his statement

"N-no, I suppose there is no point" slowly she dropped her arms, but continued to dress herself. Draco grinned darkly at the girl, flashing a quick wink which made her insides turn and flip.

The two finished dressing and walked hand-in-hand to the front entrance. They shared a bright smile before Hermione disappeared under the invisibility cloak. Draco opened the door to reveal the brick wall, tapping the correct bricks to allow them passage. He waited for Hermione to step through first, she stuck out a finger to let him know when she had crossed, he then too walked through the door frame, closing it behind him and watching as the bricks re-assembled.

The two turned and began walking when they were cut short by a large group of people dressed in black, sporting skeleton masks rounding on them. The couple released a sharp gasp in unison. They had been cornered by a group of death eaters.

The group parted slightly as to allow someone access to the boy and invisible girl, and out walked Bellatrix Lestrange

"hello boy" she purred darkly, Draco stood silent. She tisked twice "naughty Draco, sneaking away from school. Where have you been going?" she asked in fake confusion, scanning the wall of bricks.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern" he spat harshly "now if you don't mind-" Draco attempted an exit but the death eaters only grew tighter together, leaving no opening for his and Hermione's escape.

Beneath the cloak, Hermione's heart hammered harshly, frightened for her life. She continuously scanned the crowd, looking for a way to escape, but there hadn't been one.

Slowly one of the death eaters emerged from the group, the long blonde hair beneath the hood and mask, unmistakable. The man grabbed for his cane, pulling out a shiny black wand, waving it over his face as to remove the mask.

"Hello Draco" Lucius said grinning at his son

"Father"

"You're not here alone, are you Draco?" the man asked in almost a whisper, cocking his head slightly to the side

"Of course I am. I don't see anyone else here, do you?" he asked coolly to his father. The man was struck by the cruelty in his son's voice.

"We shall see" slowly he reached forward to the left of Draco, waving his hand swiftly, but he felt nothing. Hermione had tiptoed silently to the opposite side of Draco, where unfortunately Bellatrix stood.

To the corner of her eye Bellatrix noticed a subtle movement. She looked down in time to see the tip of a sneaker appear, then disappear in a mear few seconds. Lucius grew skeptical as a horrific grin grew across Bellatrix's corpse pale face. Her hand shot out as a dagger, grabbing the cloak forcefully and ripping it from Hermione's body. Hermione winced backing up in terror, her eyes filling with frightened tears. Surely Draco would lie and say he didn't know she had been there, as to not be in trouble from his family, but he just stood his ground, staring weakly at Hermione his face a worried some mess.

"Oop!' shrieked Bellatrix "looky what I've fooound" she said in a sing song voice "filthy creature" she spat at Hermione, quite literally as a drop of saliva was shot to her chest. She flinched slightly but kept her gaze to the ground. She reached slowly to her side for her wand "uh, uh, uh" said Bellatrix dashing forward to snatch Hermione's wand from her pocket

"Give that back" fired Draco defensively without thought. Both her and Draco's father's gazes shot to him quickly.

"And why should I?" she asked talking slow strides towards him "filthy little mudblood doesn't deserve this" she went to snap the wand in two

"Don't!" he called through clenched teeth, again without thought, his facial muscles tensing in regret.

"Why defending her Draco?" asked his father scolding him threateningly. Slowly he analyzed both teens, and realization spread across his face. He sighed loudly. "Well, well, well. I should've known right away. Messy hair, wrinkled clothing, you both reek of sweat and disappointment" he shot his deep glare to Draco with the last word "you've gone and _**fucked **_the filthy little mudblood haven't you?" Hermione flinched harshly at Draco's father's words. Draco didn't answer, he only stood motionless "what a lovely ring you've got my dear" Lucius said plucking Hermione's hand from her side then slapping it back down harshly. Draco twitched with anger at his harshness "now don't try to lie to me boy" said Lucius referring to the previous statements. "You're dear friend ratted you out. Blaise was it? Yes, Blaise and that Parkinson girl" Lucius tisked "sad day when your own son turns on to the wrong side. Even sadder when his god awful child friends are the ones to tell him" a disgusted look grew across his face as he scowled his son. Draco flinched with anger as his hands grew to tight fists. "Grab them," snapped Lucius before either of the two could respond. And in one swift movement, two death eaters had cast a charm, raveling the pair in tight ropes and gages.

Soon they arrived at Malfoy manor, escorted by the group of dark followers, each of their wands had been taken, and there was no chance of escape. They were lead to the living courters, where Draco was released from his binds and gages, but still with Bellatrix holding her wand threatingly to his throat.

He looked to Hermione, who hadn't been released and was pushed to her knees, kneeling on the tiled floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was terrified for her life. Draco looked her for a swift moment catching the terror in her eyes. His eyebrows knitted together as a flood of emotions filled him. Anger, fear, love, compassion, rage. Slowly his eyes too filled with light prickling tears, before he watched as a death eater held his wand close to her temple shouting 'stupefy' and within and instant, Hermione fell to the cold floor knocked out cold.

Draco blinked away harsh tears, scrunching his face in an attempt to keep from screaming in pain and anger.

"Good. Now that we have the mudblood out of the way…" said Lucius turning in the direction of his son. Draco kept his eyes locked on Hermione's motionless, limp body. "Draco" growled his father, tearing his stare from the girl and on to him. He still said nothing, and stood with his body tense and ready to punch the first thing he could reach. Lucius glanced down at his son's clenched fists "now now Draco. No need for violence, I believe we can come to an agreement" his father plastered a smile that was anything but kind and warming, like the smiles Hermione used to give him. "I will give you two options. One: you kill the girl and we can move on from this rubbish" Draco flinched aggressively, scowling his father "or two: I kill the girl and disown you and your _**childish, stupid, filthy**_ choices" his father spat the last few words, scrunching his face to match Draco's. Draco blinked tight, as if he were asleep and only now waking up, his face muscles relaxing with anguish.

"You'd disown me father?" he asked almost softly. Lucius only nodded lightly with a devious grin.

"Unless of course, you are the one to kill the girl" Draco shook his head slowly

"She will not die"

"I don't believe you have a choice," he said with yet another menacing grin. Draco's face re-scrunched with disgust, his nails dug so deep into his palms, soft warm trickles of blood began to form in and around each nail.

Draco looked frantically about the room. Searching for something, anything that could possibly help him in saving Hermione. His mother stood in a small corner of the room by Draco's father, an almost worried and regretting look on her face, but she straightened her posture and lifted her chin when Draco's eyes met with hers. She smiled lightly, and he grinned tightly back.

He looked around again, this time his eyes landing on too bodies that lingered around the other death eaters. One body was short and curved, the other tall and skinny. His eyes widened as they adjusted and saw whom the two were. Blaise and Pansy.

"You two?" he squinted, his mouth open without words "you've become death eaters?" he asked finally bewildered, shaking his head and chuckling in betrayal, not that he didn't feel yet betrayed when he heard they had ratted on him and Hermione.

"Yeah, and it matters why? You're a death eater" Draco's left arm twitched as Blaise snarled, commenting on the marking that lay there.

"I just never took you for the type" he spat out in recovery.

"Drakie" Pansy took a cautious step forward as if he were a dog that had gone mad and she wished to not upset "all you have to do is kill the girl" she said with a smile as if it were as clear as drinking water. Draco snorted

"Oh yeah, all I have to do is kill someone" he shot at her.

"Just do it, and everything will be back to normal" she said through clenched teeth

"No!" he shouted wide-eyed. His gaze shot back at his father "please" he pleaded now not sure of what else to say "please, just… just let her go. I promise I will never speak to her again. Just don't hurt her" Lucius scanned his son with a look to show he was in deep thought.

"No" he said simply after a while "no, you will kill the girl. Unless you would rather me to do it" his father arched an eyebrow "all will be forgiven Draco, if you just cast one simple little curse"

Draco was now nearly in shock. He didn't know what to do. He truly didn't care much if his father disowned him, as long as he had Hermione, but he wouldn't, because she would be dead. The thought of Hermione in pain tugged harshly at his chest and he could feel a large lump form within his throat. He fidgeted with his collar as to release the lump.

A thought jumped to his mind. A conversation him and Hermione had once had in their secret room, of a certain spell. The spell would hurt him almost as much as killing her, but at least she would not be dead, Draco was willing to live in sorrow as long as Hermione lived on, and happy.

"Alright" he said finally, staring again at Hermione's limp body, then turning to face his father "alright, I'll kill her" his father grinned largely, but again the grin lacked any type of 'good' emotion.

"Here then" he said calmly handing his son back his wand. Then quickly pulling it away from his outreached hand "but I must warn you, you are surrounded by tens of death eaters, including myself and your mother. Try to escape, or harm anyone here other then the filth" he said nodding towards Hermione to clarify she was the filth "we will not hesitate to attack" Draco scowled

"Got it"

"Revive her" said Lucius to no one in particular, not breaking the eye contact between him and his son. Bellatrix strode forward swiftly, placing out her wand dangerously close to Hermione's fallen head.

"_Enervate_" she sneered in a whisper. Hermione groaned and Draco felt his stomach leap at the sound. His expression softened as he looked to her. Slowly she blinked away the tears that still lingered, rising with aching muscles to register the scene. Bellatrix, still standing by her side, kicked her forcefully to the ground, her pointed teeth shinning in a large grin gruesomely complimented with howling laughter "stupid mudblood" she strode back to Lucius' side to watch the scene play out.

"Ouch" whined Hermione rubbing her sides and head. She looked up and met eyes with Draco, his eyes softened and a crooked smile grew on his lips "Draco" breathed Hermione almost soundlessly. Her memory soon recovered as she shot to her feet, her mouth gapped open, unable to find the right words. Her eyes were large and red, her cheeks still stained with old tears, and she had rope burns visible on her wrists, which he assumed would match her ankles. He winced at the look of her, but he ignored it. In his eyes, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Hermione" he said finally in relief striding towards her, and stopping only inches away

"What are you doing, stop it." His father attempted "Draco" he hissed through clenched teeth

"Just give me a bloody moment!" he snapped with more force then meant or necessary. Lucius was taken a back but kept calm and took an inpatient deep breath.

"Hermione…" he whispered gently, grabbing her hands "Hermione I'm sorry"

"Draco. What's going on?" she asked slowly, trying to sound calm, though her insides were in panic.

"It's going to be alright" he felt his heart scream and squirm in anguish, and he tried hard to ignore it. His thoughts filled with what would come of them after this night, and to him it certainly would not be alright. "I'm sorry I must do this" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together with deep confusion. Her eyes searched his for an answer, and Draco sensing her confusion drew a shaky breath, bending near her ear "my father has ordered me to… k-" he stopped closing his eyes tight with pain "to kill you" he said finally quick and almost harsh. Hermione shot from the side of his face staring frantically into his eyes.

"Draco" her eyes widened and he could see tears form in her eyes again. Surely she didn't believe he was really going to kill her? "I love you," she whispered, panting with heavy breaths. He could tell she didn't believe he was going to kill her, he had soothed his expressions and mindlessly massaged circles on the back side of her hands to calm her fright, ensuring her she would be okay. Though she could still sense something awful was going to happen. He wouldn't have apologized otherwise.

"I know," he finally whispered back. And he really did, she had given him her all the other night, it was more then just sex to him, it was her virginity and it was a strongly guarded gift in his eyes, she had given him more then just this gift, she had given him, _her._ And that had showed him how devoted she was, and how she truly did love him. "I love you too," he whispered after a few moments. The four words were so simple, yet so powerful, with so much meaning and emotion that Hermione's heart swelled and she smiled softly as tears pricked yet again. In that moment they were the only two in the room, a gang of you-know-who's followers did not surround them. It was just Hermione and Draco, Draco and Hermione, Dramione. "I always have. And I always will" he said widening his eyes as to insure her he was serious "and that is why… why I must do this. I'm sorry, please don't try to forget about us too much" Hermione grew confused again

"What?" she panted quickly as he placed a warm gentle kiss to her forehead. He backed up from her slowly; standing a few feet away he raised his wand to her

"Good Draco" said his father, drawing Hermione's attention back to the reality of the situation, and she noticed finally the tens of death eaters, including Draco's parents and- Blaise and Pansy? Hermione was only slightly shocked, she turned back to face Draco, the movement forcing two tears to fall from her eyes

"Try to understand why I am doing this" Draco spoke quickly, his father rolling his eyes at his son's, cheesy in his eyes, comment. "I'll miss you," he mouthed to her not wanting to say it aloud. More tears fell from her eyes, she was so confused, Draco's lips frowned harshly, slightly parted, a single tear rolled from his eye down his cheek.

Hermione went over Draco's words again and again in her mind "don't try to forget about us too much" a light bulb went off in her head as she recalled a previous discussion they had had. She opened her mouth to protest, her heart aching with anticipation "I don't want to forget you" she meant to say aloud but it was too late, Draco's words drowned out her own as he breathed them coolly I almost a whisper, twisting his wrist as he breathed the word that would change them, change everything, possibly forever.

"_Obliviate_"


	12. Forgotten

"DRACO" barked his father once Hermione's body grew limp yet again gracefully falling to the cold tiled floor. "That was NOT what we had agreed" his father closing in on him. Draco took a step back

"Just listen to me," he snarled shooting a daggering stare at his father. Lucius straightened his posture with an amused expression to hear what his son had to say for himself. "This way, she forgets everything. Everything is back to normal and we will no longer be together"

"Same as to if you had killed the girl, as. I. Instructed."

"I know, but now neither of us will go to Azkaban. It's better this way believe me" they stared for a small amount of time, the taller blonde considering his son's words. Finally he spoke

"And I suppose you will also be 'obliviating' yourself?" he asked with a sly doubting grin

"No" he spoke quick "this way, I can remember my-" he choked on the next word "_mistake_. And learn from it. This way I can make sure this never happens again" his father only stared, and Draco waited anxious for his response.

"Fine" he hissed finally "but you are not forgiven Draco. You've disgraced our family" Lucius' spitting words stung Draco slightly, but the feeling that Hermione was still able to live, over powered his father's cruel words "and if this whole catastrophe happens again… I will not hesitate to kill the mudblood" he gave his son a torturous glare as if to say "and you"

"Understood" were his only words before they began to clear out of the manor. Draco walked silently to the fireplace, following his father and Fenrir Greyback, who carried Hermione in his arms, making Draco uneasy as he watched Fenrir lick his lips looking down at the girl. He looked up and locked eyes with the blonde, giving him a threatening stare; he straightened his posture and looked forward, no longer at Hermione.

"I've connected your dorm room fireplace to the floo network" spoke his father without emotion "here" he shoved the small pot of powder at his son.

Draco took a handful and stepped into the fireplace whilst saying clearly "Hogwarts, head's dorm" and disappeared in a rage of green flames.

He bent slightly exiting the fireplace waiting for the others. Only Fenrir came through, throwing Hermione's body to the floor with a loud thud, Draco flinched but decided not to move until Fenrir had left, worried he would say something to his father. He grunted harshly snarling and showing his pointed teeth- or fangs you could say would be more suitable. Then disappearing in to the fire place.

Draco stood motionless for what seemed like seconds, but had really been minutes, mesmerized by Hermione's beauty. He rushed to her side and lifted her so her head was cradled in his arm and he held her close. She may have looked tattered and tortured (which did indeed make Draco's stomach clench and heart burn), but in his eyes she was still very beautiful. Her lips were still damp with old tears that had found a way to her mouth. He smiled lightly remembering their forbidden kisses, and the night in their secret home, which hadn't been long ago. He frowned at the thoughts when he remembered the situation. He would never be able to share those moments with her again. When she woke, she would not remember a thing, and he would be forced to forget it all himself, or at least, pretend.

A large ball formed in his throat, and he felt as if his stomach had fallen straight into his arse. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he could feel warm blurring tears form around his eyes. He bent his head slowly, taking in her wonderful scent, not a large exaggerated scent, but a simple feminine type smell that made him feel warm inside and made his worrisome thoughts calm, as if she were next to him stroking his hair and whispering reassuring words.

He glanced down and noticed upon her hand was the ring he had given her a while back, quickly he snatched it from her hand wincing slightly, and sliding it deep into his pocket.

A shiver rolled down his spine as she stirred slightly and his mind snapped back into action. Glancing down at his former lover, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Confused she looked about the room, then up at the person who was holding her.

"Malfoy?" she gasped attempting to get up, her weak limps failing her as she fell back into his arms "what the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" she struggled against his tight grasp and he slowly loosened his grip allowing her to stand. She stumbled slightly but fought to keep her balance. "Where am I?" Draco stood stunned for a moment.

"Our dorm" he said finally in a voice that was very forced, as he could not find his voice, in the shock and pain that she truly didn't remember a thing.

"_Our _dorm?" she asked her eyebrows forwarding in angry confusion

"Yeah. Remember? McGonagall is making the two heads share a dorm" Hermione looked about the room in doubt, noticing a few of her own trinkets. She was confused, but something in the back of her mind told her this was true, and she had the slightest bit of memory of being in this dorm.

"Right… I must have just forgotten" she rubbed her head, then looked down at her wrists and noticed the rope burns. She sucked in a sharp breath "what happened to me?" she asked as she rushed to the mirror hanging by the fireplace, looking at her puffy red eyes, tangled hair, and tear stained face. "Malfoy what did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything" he shot defensively with a frown

"Oh and I suppose that is why I woke with you hunched over my body like a hungry vulture!" Draco groaned slightly at the back of his throat. He knew he had to be the rude annoying git that Hermione knew him as before their romance.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, I was only checking to make sure I hadn't killed your stupid arse" he forced his tone to the spitting, hissing, nastiness he used with people he disliked.

"What are yo-" she began only to be interrupted

"We got in an argument. You were making food, and very rudely did not bother to share. So I took some of whatever the hell you want to call your rubbish cooking and you grew furious. A few hours later, a large fight and here we are now. Honestly you call yourself smart and you can't even remember a petty little fight?" he faked a snarl along with his false story he thought up on the spot. Hermione arched an eyebrow then rolled her eyes dramatically

"You really are a prat you know"

"Thank you kindly" she huffed loudly at his rebound and turned on her heels towards her room "don't walk away from me! We are not finished here" he really didn't know what he was doing or saying, he just wasn't ready for her to leave him yet and disappear for the rest of the night.

Hermione turned back, her arms crossed across her chest "oh I'm pretty sure we are"

"No" he said coolly walking towards her "you still haven't apologized" she released a large breath in bewilderment

"Me? Apologize to you? From what I… remember, you are the one at fault!" she truthfully didn't remember a thing, but it never was her fault, so she just assumed he was the one in need of apologizing.

"You were very rude and I won't have that from a filthy mudblood like yourself" Draco cringed at his own words, but he wanted to do all he could to make her keep hating him, he didn't want there to be any chance of them being together, no matter how bad he wanted it, it put her life at risk.

"Don't call me that!" she shoved him back slightly "you are a rude arrogant skeeze! And _I won't have that_" her face grew angry and he fought a grin, he loved when she was angry, it was familiar and it truly was enjoyable teasing her, he just hated how harsh he had to be.

"Too bad then isn't it Granger? You're stuck with me so you better get used to it" she narrowed her eyes, then turned quickly on her heels, slamming the door behind her harshly, leaving a very surprised Draco on the other side "nice chat!" he called with a frown before turning towards his own door, the feeling of a very deep depression growing on him.

Draco walked down the dark corridor, an eerie silence filling the air around him. His steps were light and quick, trying to reach his destination soon as possible. He tugged at his tie as if it were choking him, sweat dabbed at his forehead.

"Draco" a soft smooth echoing voice filled the air and he jumped slightly "Draco where are you going?" the voice was quite yet at the same time loud as it boomed down the empty hall.

He stopped walking and turned slowly to see a dark silhouette of a figure near the end of the hall. He squinted trying to get a glimpse of who was speaking. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice a loud echo.

"Darling, you don't need to do this," said the voice ignoring his question. The silhouette reached out a long thin arm and stretched its delicate hand "come with me. We can escape this, all of this. Come with me, and we can be free" the figure's voice was calming and almost seductive to Draco's ears.

"Why? Who are you? How do you know what I've been asked to perform?" he remained calm, even though in this type of situation he would usually be forceful and rude, but for some reason he remained soft.

"I know everything about you… ferret" there was a slight snicker in the darkness, and Draco's eye caught a shinning gleam off the figures hand, where he saw a beautiful ring that resembled a sun, with a green stone along with multiple scarlet stones. His gaze suddenly shot to the figures face, he then knew who he was speaking to.

"Her- Hermione?" he stuttered confused and stunned "how… how do you know what's happening?"

"Baby I know everything and you don't have to do this" the figure remained in the shadows

"Baby?"

"Of course. We have been together for quite some time now, and that night at our place" the figure chuckled

"What? What are you talking about? I- I obliviated you, you shouldn't remember a thing" a range of emotions were filling him, confusion, happiness, sadness… love. It was weird how smoothly the conversation was going, and how each of them spoke in almost cheesy phrases, but the thought hadn't even passed Draco's mind.

"I could never forget you. I love you" Draco smiled gently "please, run away with me Draco, and we can forget all of this"

"The dark lord-" he began

"Doesn't have to know where we've gone. He's not all seeing; we really can find somewhere safe, perhaps Canada, or something along those terms. Please Draco, I can't bare watch you do this…" he considered the figure's words, but something was odd. He couldn't lay a finger on what it was, but it was as though he were weightless, he had a slight feeling of emptiness inside of him, and he seemed content with every word the figure spoke, without the slightest bit consideration. He grinned largely

"Alright, I'll run away with you" he heard a large sigh of relief. The figure began to step forward

"I love you Draco" the words were raspy and sounded almost tearful

"I love you too Hermione" he replied, a jolt of anticipation running through him.

When the figure stepped from the shadows he saw it in fact was not only Hermione, but there was another figure behind her. "Draco" spoke his father with a purr "foolish, petty, naive little child." Lucius stood holding the back of Hermione's hair, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Draco what the hell is going on!" she shrieked with a terrified look on her face. Draco returned the look as he noticed the blade his father had pressed to her neck.

"DON'T HURT HER!" he screamed, his voice shaking. His father only chuckled darkly and in one quick motion, he slit her throat. Blood poured from her neck, down her collarbone, then staining her white jumper with a gruesome large red blob, which sat at the collar, then quickly spread throughout the fabric. Lucius threw her forcefully to the ground, her head bounced twice before her body lay motionless at Draco's feet. He scrambled quickly to his knees, holding Hermione's head in his lap "no" he whispered painful tears pouring from his eyes at her vacant expression "you monster! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" he screamed jumping to his feet and reaching for his wand. "Stupid boy" spat his father in a hiss. He pointed his wand to the horrified, tear stained look on his son's face "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Draco woke with a start; sweat trickling down the back of his neck and his heart pounding hard against his chest. He sat up cross-legged and buried his face in his palms. The dream had been so vivid, so real. He could feel Hermione's presence in the dream, and could feel that happy feeling being ripped from him as his father appeared and- he couldn't bring himself to think of what he had witnesses. He had known it was only a dream, but still the thought made him sick. He knew it was only a dream, but he needed to know she was okay…

Slowly he rose from his bed, shaking slightly as he walked from his room and into the living area of their common room. He glanced out the window and saw only a light shade of pink, nearly swallowed in black. The sun was only just beginning to rise. He tiptoed silently to Hermione's bedroom door, his heart pounding harshly against his chest. Cautiously, he pushed her bedroom door open, his heart leaping in fright when it made a small creaking sound, but there was no sign of movement in the room and he relaxed. He walked to the side of her four poster bed where there lay a sleeping Hermione, wrapped in the covers, her brown curls falling graciously across her face and pillow, her chest heaving soothingly with steady breaths. Draco smiled to himself, he was tempted to give her a gentle kiss, or simply stroke her soft cheek, but that pesky voice in the back of his mind warned him it would only make this all worse, make the temptation even harder to bare. So he left her, content with knowing she was okay, tip toeing back into his bedchambers, and falling to sleep, after much time of lying awake.

The next morning was hard. He had gotten so used to waking with Hermione's soft steady breaths against his skin. In the coldest nights, she could always warm him with a simple touch, but now as he woke he was over whelmed with pure cold.

He hadn't got much sleep the night before, after he visited Hermione after his nightmare, he was afraid if he fell asleep again, the dream would return, but it did not.

Slowly, as he grew more conscience and awake, he remembered that awful dream, as if it were a very recent memory. _She knew,_ he thought to himself, she knew in the dream what the dark lord had ordered him to do just one night before, coincidently, the night after which he had '_obliviated_' Hermione. A shiver rolled up his spine at the thought of this 'task'. He shook his head violently, he didn't want to be bothered with that right now, he had class, and it would take all his strength to endure 'care of magical creatures' which he had with _her_. _And Blaise and pansy. _He thought releasing a deep rumbling groan. He hadn't even thought what would become of that… friendship? He felt betrayed and truthfully very angry, angry enough to allow himself to do unspeakable things to the two who called themselves his friends. It _was __**their **__fault Hermione can't remember 'us' __**their**__ fault my father found out…_ again he shook his head as if the thought were drawn in an etch a sketch in his mind and could simply be shaken away.

"It's my fault" he said defeated to his reflection "it's my fault AND it's her fault" he said through his teeth looking towards the door which lead into Hermione's chambers from the bathroom, he could feel a tinged of anger growing on him "no. No, it's not her fault. It's my father's fault" he slowly rocked back and forth, towards and away from the mirror "no! It's my fault! Only my fault, no it's- AHG!" he let out a deep scream, slash, growl.

"Draco!" a fist pounded at the door. He shot his eyes quickly to the door, which the pound came, _her _door.

"What" he spat quickly

"Why did you scream, are you alright?" he cringed at her kindness. She hated him, yet she still had the courtesy to ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine! Go away"

"Are you sure? I thought I heard-"

"JUST GO!" he shouted, trying hard to force his voice not to shake.

Hermione scrambled back from the door, her eyes wide. "Fine then" she mumbled to herself "ungrateful git" she grabbed her pile of books and started for the portrait hole, looking back once towards Draco's chambers. She had only been trying to be nice. She knew things were tense between the two of them, but that didn't mean she didn't care for her fellow classmates. At that thought she felt a familiar tug at her chest, she cringed at the feeling, knitting her eyebrows. She didn't like that type of painful feeling, and she didn't understand why it felt so familiar or what it meant, so she ignored it, shaking her head slightly as she stepped through the portrait hole, scolding herself for caring about her Slytherin house mate, "Godric curse my Gryffindor sympathy" she mumbled, walking quickly to transfiguration class.


	13. Surprise!

**_A/N: bonjour! so i know you're gonna see this and think it's not a new chapter, the first part obviously isn't but i added onto it! because it was so short before, i felt it should be lengthened.  
><em>****_i really hope you're all enjoying the story so far! your reviews make me so happy :') i love you all! also sorry for the late update! school started again (yaaaaay -.-) so i haven't had much time for writing, but i will ALWAYS find time.  
>anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter! also feel free to add me on Pottermore!- icesky3 and follow on tumblr because i always follow back!- brooklynkay okie dokes, byebye xoxo -Brooklyn<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry nearly screamed as Hermione took her seat between him and Ron<p>

"We haven't seen you in two days, where've you been?" asked Ron with a slight annoyance to his voice.

"Two days?" asked Hermione bewildered, arching her eyebrows. She surely didn't remember being gone for two days, or where she had even been the last two days for that matter… "I suppose I've been in my dorm," she said in a little more then a whisper. Both Ron and harry looked at her skeptically and confused, when professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Settle down now everyone!" she called entering the room, stopping in front of her desk with a large grin on her face "I've got a surprise for you all, now don't get too excited it's nothing huge, but we should all be very happy and I hope you will all join me in welcoming him home" the headmistress gestured her hand toward the door as a tall man wearing elegant light blue robes, a long tangle of silver hair trailed down his broad shoulder blades, and matching silver hair poured from his chin and above his mouth.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione grabbing his arm, Harry snapped his head around "its Dumbledore!" the trio smiled largely and joined in the cheers and claps of their classmates.

"Thank you! Thank you." He boomed with a tight grin "I was" he said strolling slowly towards the front of the class once the cheers subsided "talking a nice walk along the corridor upon arriving back, on my way to my office, when I spotted this fine class, and decided I would hop in for a nice 'hello' before I reached my office. Of course you all would be seeing me at tonight's special banquet for my return" he paused turning when he reached the front of the class.

"Professor" called Dean Thomas who sat near the back of the room

"Yes Dean!" boomed Dumbledore excitedly

"Why have you been gone for most of the year?" several students nodded in approval of the question, everyone wanted to know why he had only been at the school for a short period of the time at the beginning of the year.

"Ah" he sighed as if happy he was asked the question "well you see Dean, students. I have been on a very important mission" he turned and flashed a quick wink at Harry that you would have easily missed had you blinked at that moment. Harry's expression quickly changed to confusion, as did Hermione's and Ron's as they turned to look at him. "But, you need not be troubled by it!" the elder man smiled brightly at the students "now, I must be going. Enjoy the rest of your classes, I know return your attention to professor McGonagall. Minerva" he turned to face the old witch whose expression was very kind and almost relieved, he bowed his head in resignation, and the headmistress returned the gesture. Swiftly Dumbledore left the class, and the students were quick to burst with frantic whispers of what this "important mission" was.

"Harry" asked Hermione as the trio took their seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch "why did Dumbledore wink at you?" there was a moment of silence where Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in anticipation. He only stared at his beef stew with arched eyebrows.

"I wish I knew," he said suddenly looking to his friends. The three were silent for a while, as they each seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey!" chirped Ginny as she slid into her usual seat next to Hermione

"Hey" Harry said, his expression brightening as he smiled at his red head girlfriend.

"Glad to see you're back 'Mione, where've you been?" she asked tearing her eyes from Harry's. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a lose of words; it really bothered her how she couldn't remember where she _had _been the last few days.

"She's not sure" said Ron with a snort "you'd think someone as bright as her would know she's been off to for the last few days" Hermione only sulked; Ron was making it sound as if she were daft, or brain damaged. Ginny leaned over the table and slapped her brother over the side of his head.

"Shut it you!" she shouted as he growled in pain.

* * *

><p>Draco skipped lunch; he still wasn't ready to face his fellow Slytherins. At least, the ones who knew what had happened. Instead he sulked in his dorm, waiting for the clock to chime, alerting him it was time for classes.<p>

He heard the portrait swing open, from his chambers. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and flung himself into the common room where Hermione stood wide eyed at the quick moving Draco.

"I just came to grab my bag…" she said a twisted look to her face. She walked cautiously to her room, grabbing her bag then leaving her chambers within ten seconds. "are you coming?" she asked startling him, with a cautious look on her face. he had hardly noticed he was staring at her and barely heard her words, but they were enough to jolt him back to reality

"What?" he asked daftly

"We have care of magical creatures, I thought you might like to walk together-"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked suddenly

"What do you-"

"I mean, I am a huge arse hole to you, yet you stay the kind, perky, Gryffindor princess as always" Hermione stared for a few seconds

"Well if you want I can be rude right back. I just never saw any reason for it" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air

"Good. That is what I want" he sneered

"Fine" she spat after a few seconds, storming through the portrait hole.

Once the portrait closed behind her, Draco's shoulders slumped forward and he plopped hard down onto the couch, releasing a loud sigh "fuck my life" he groaned before he grabbed his bag and headed for class.

* * *

><p>Draco sulked the whole way to Hagrid's hut, he wished the walk had been longer, he needed the extra time to think about everything, but at the same time he was glad he didn't have enough time to get caught up in his thoughts.<p>

He arrived to see the rest of the class was there, waiting at the foot of Hagrid's hut.

"Ah mister Malfoy!" boomed the large fury man from the door frame of his home "been watin' fer ya" Hagrid thumped down the stairs and began his decent towards the pumpkin patches, motioning for the class to follow.

Draco's eyes wondered amongst the group of teens, most seemed to be glaring at him judgingly; obviously annoyed that he caused the class to delay. _This class is a joke anyway, they should be bloody grateful. Ignorant bunch of bug- _Draco's nasty thoughts were cut short when his eyes caught the sight of Hermione. His Hermione. He had the urge to smile or give a small wave, and then he remembered. So he frowned and attempted a scowl, but he failed. Keeping her eye contact and staring deep into the pools of her eyes. He saw her body stiffen and winced slightly. Quickly, she looked away when her elbow was being grabbed and pulled towards the pumpkin patches, by none other then _Potter_. Draco snarled as his and Harry's eyes met but harry quickly looked away guiding Hermione on and forcing her gaze to rip from Draco.

"What was that about?" asked Harry as he pulled Hermione's stiffened body forward.

"What?" she said daftly, her mind a bit of a jumble. Her skull had been throbbing the past few days, she felt as though there was something she was supposed to remember, and it was driving her mad.

"Malfoy" whispered Harry as if it were obvious, they had reached the rest of the class and didn't want to disturb Hagrid's teaching. "Why was he staring at you like that?"

"Oh" answered Hermione, not entirely sure of the reason herself "I… erm… am not sure really" her head still hurt and she was annoyed to hear herself giving such daft answers

"Well you were staring back" Ron snapped quickly from Hermione's other side. She jumped at his voice, forgetting he had even been there.

"Oh, Ron" she gasped with relief

"What's the matter with you?" asked the red head, scanning his friend with narrowed eyes.

"N- nothing. Nothing, I swear. I'm just not myself today"

"Hermione you haven't been yourself in weeks" reasoned Harry, concern dwelling in his voice.

"I'm sorry, truly I am, I'm just a bit stressed is all, a lot on the mind"

"Like what?" asked Ron without hesitation

"It doesn't matter…" Hermione began with a bit of a stammer

"Hermione, we are your best friends, we care about you. Whatever it is you know you can tell us" Ron turned her so she looked at him. She felt a tug at her chest with his words. Ron could be rude and insensitive, but it was these moments of sensitivity that made Hermione want to jump into his arms and hug him into oblivion. Of course she didn't, she merely smiled and gave a small squeeze of her hands, which he had claimed with his own.

"Thank you" she said in a bit more then a whisper "both of you" she turned so she also looked at Harry, she attempted to release Ron's hand but he didn't seem to want to let go "Ronald.." she began looking to their entwined fingers.

"Oh, right, sorry," rambled Ron ripping his hand away as if Hermione's hand were a venomous snake.

"Alright now, eryone understand?" Hagrid bellowed to the crowd, there were mumbles of 'yes' and 'mhm' as the students headed towards a stack of crates.

"Oh shoot we missed the whole lesson!" whined Hermione

"It's alright, I picked up the last bit, we're feeding the Spike-nosed Turtle-Vipers"

"The what?" asked Ron scrunching his nose. Hermione giggled and Harry even chuckled a bit, then the three began towards the crates to grab their own twisted creature.


	14. Apologies

_BONJOUR! HOLA! HEY! sorry i haven't been on in like a million trillion years, school and such. blah. but here it is! took me long enough my god... so you shall find, my super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot readers, that those sad about Blaise being bad and not the good friend of our main man mister Draco (yum yum) Malfoy, you will probably enjoy this chapter :) wink wink nudge nudge, gee i wonder what is going to happen :O_  
><em>okie dokes imma go now. new chapter hopefully won't take as long. xox hope all is swell!- Brooklyn<em>

* * *

><p>Draco dragged his feet over to the crates along with the other students. He felt sick. He'd locked eyes with Hermione for a moment, a simple moment that meant so much to him. But she had looked away; ripping any last hope he may have had from his heart.<p>

He reached the crates only to find there were none left. Every creature had been taken by a student. Draco smiled triumphantly to himself.

"S'alright mister Malfoy!" called Hagrid from a group of two Gryffindors who were sharing an animal "you can share with mister Zabini 'er Miss Parkinson" Draco turned in the direction Hagrid was looking to see Blaise and Pansy standing behind him, each holding a small cage containing one of the animals.

Draco was at a lose of words, and probably looked quite pathetic standing there staring at the pair without speaking a word.

"Get to it then! Chop-chop!" called Hagrid, breaking the awkward silence.

"Right" said Draco raising his chin as to look more put-together. "Which one of you is _willing _to share?" he tried for a snarl at the "ugly" animals and thankfully succeeded. Blaise smiled lightly.

"Good to see you back mate" said Blaise patting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco grunted a response. "We're sorry for what happened…" Blaise began in a very quite voice

"Butitwasfor the best!" said Pansy in a voice louder then needed be. Blaise shot her a look, but she ignored it.

"Pansy, I'm going to share this… _beautiful creature_" Blaise wrinkled his nose as he repeated what Hagrid had called the animals earlier. Then continued "with Draco, you go… make friends or something"

"I 'ave friends!" she called as Blaise wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him towards the edge of the forest, the two of them ignoring Pansy as she huffed and stomped off towards the other students.

The reached the forest and Blaise placed his arms back by his sides. "Look mate…" he began looking at Draco's scowl, then rubbing the back of his neck "I really am… sorry, about what happened" Draco didn't buy his words. He stood motionless with a scowl. Then realizing Blaise wasn't going to go into much more detail until he spoke, he finally did

"What exactly are you sorry about Zabini?" Draco's voice had a little more venom then he had intended, apparently more then Blaise expected as well because his eyes widened slightly for a split second before going back to normal.

"I'm sorry I had to break it off between you and Granger" this time Draco truly was shocked, Blaise's voice was gentle and without the slightest edge of venom, he sounded sincerely sorry…

"You're sorry?" was all Draco could manage. Blaise looked up to his old friend. He nodded.

Draco felt his anger bubble inside him, he could feel his heart beating faster, his hands began to shake and he bit his tongue hard, as to not loose his temper. Unfortunately, he lost that battle.

"You've ruined the best thing in my life! You destroyed all that has kept me happy and sane! You think that you can just say _**sorry **_for that?" Draco shouted, his hands made fists; it had been a while since he'd lost his temper like this, sure he'd been furious, many times lately, but he hardly ever shouted. Though in his anger and screaming, his voice did tremble, his words were so true it stung him to say what he had been thinking for the last few weeks. Blaise wasn't hurt much by Draco's words. He looked sorry for his old friend, he looked genuinely sorry and Draco did not over look it. He calmed a bit, still with a large ball caught in his throat, keeping him from speaking.

"My mother… she wanted an in with the dark lord. I thought that if I… if I could gain your father's trust…"

"He would help you to become a death eater" finished Draco. Blaise nodded "and you felt you HAD to ruin my life completely to do so?" asked Draco without emotion. Blaise rolled his eyes

"Stop being so dramatic, I didn't ruin your life"

"Feels that way" Draco mumbled, he was hoping to low for Blaise to hear, but he did and he frowned at his depressed friend.

"If I could take it back I swear I would"

"You could have told me" said Draco quickly

"What?"

"Well I could have helped you. Easily" Draco looked up and locked eyes with his friend.

"I wasn't thinking"

"No kidding" the two stood in silence.

Draco really didn't want to forgive him. He had ruined everything. Hermione had been the one thing that seemed to be keeping him sane the last while. She kept him happy and light, she gave him a purpose. His mission to get her to forgive him for the things he has done, his hopes that she would fall for him the way he had slowly fallen for her throughout his years at Hogwarts. She was truly the only good thing in his life. Or at least, was…

Draco hated Blaise for what had happened. Him and damn Pansy, but him and Blaise had been good friends, and for so long, that he could sense the sincerity of his apology. He wished he couldn't, but it was there. In his voice, his facial expression, he even chewed his bottom lip for a split second when Draco had rejected his first attempt at an apology, then stopped when he realized what his regret and anxiety had his teeth doing to his lip.

"Please" the word startled Draco from his thoughts, he blinked away from the trees he had been staring at with great intensity, and brought his eyes back to his friend who happened to have a largely exaggerated, desperate, pout face.

"Merlin Blaise what the hell are you doing?" he asked slightly creeped out by his friend's expression.

"What?" asked Blaise "this is the face I always use to get my way, does it not work on you?" Draco's straight face quickly vanished as he struggled to repress a smirk, of course he failed and a snort of laughter escaped. Blaise grinned, showing his bright white teeth and he chuckled.

"Look, mate" Blaise said finally after a while, his smile fading slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine" Draco quickly interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah" it wasn't really, but Draco was in no mood to discuss this right now. He did accept his friend's apology, and he understood why he did what he did, having been under the heavy influence of a parent and all, but there was still the fact of Hermione… no longer being in Draco's grasp, but the complete opposite. She was back to despising him and no doubt fantasizing of his death.

"What about Pansy?" asked Blaise awkwardly

"I'd actually forgotten about that little twat for a moment there" Draco's choice of word for Pansy granted him some disapproving glares from some passing Ravenclaw girls. He snarled at them and they quickly looked away, no doubt frightened. Draco smirked at that, then he remembered Blaise and their conversation.

"So what about her?" asked Blaise again, not sure whether Draco was listening or off on another planet again.

"Exactly" he said shrugging his shoulders "what _about _her? I don't see her attempting a true apology, so obviously she is not sorry"

"Draco…"

"No don't, Blaise. Don't. You and I both know she is not sorry. Why would she be sorry for ruining my relationship with Her-" he swallowed the lump in his throat, catching himself before saying her name aloud. "G" he tried but it came out as a mear croak, he coughed loudly into his fist "Granger" he said stronger. Blaise decided it best to ignore Draco's weird acts to saying her name.

"She said she was sorry"

"Not sorry that she did it. She's apologizing in hopes I will forgive her and take her back. But that is not going to happen, Blaise. She is _not _sorry" Blaise nodded his head, he understood of course where Draco was coming from.

"Alright. I understand," he said speaking his thoughts.

"Thanks" muttered Draco

"Glad we're alright" Blaise said smiling at his old friend.

"Me too mate" Draco returned the smile. They then proceeded to return their creature to Hagrid, unfed, as class had ended. Hagrid gave the pair a disapproving look, mixed with confused sadness, as if he didn't understand why someone wouldn't want to love the creatures.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were returning their creatures at the same time as Draco and Blaise. Harry and Ron glared at the two boys, and the two Slytherins retuned the looks with a pair of snarls. Hermione kept her eyes locked on her shoes, pretending she didn't notice the none verbal quarrel between the four boys.

"Don't worry Hagrid" said Harry looking at Hagrid's hurt expression "boys like these have problems loving anything other then themselves" Draco's eyes non-consciously flicked to Hermione, who just in time looked slowly up from her toes to the scene, to see Draco looking at her. Her body quickly stiffened and her back grew very straight as her eyes widened in shock.

"Um, got to go" she said quickly "bye Hagrid, bye boys" Harry and Ron turned to see a knot of brown curls walking quickly from them, then running up to the castle. Confused, they looked to each other then back at the two Slytherins as Draco spoke.

"Shut it Potter. We're just repulsed by the thought of _befriending _an ugly, slimy, pathetic excuse for an animal like these" Draco nugged the crates forcefully, causing some odd sounds to escape the creatures, and Hagrid's mouth to gap open at Draco. The two Gryffindors kept their eyes narrowed and faces next to expressionless. "Explains why we aren't friends with _you_" finished Draco. It remained silent for all of ten seconds before Harry chuckled once in disbelief.

"Oh really?" he asked his eyebrows raising "if I remember correctly, that's not how it went our first day. Do you remember? You wanted to be my friend, and _I _turned _you_ down. Seems you're the ugly, slimy, pathetic excuse for an animal, Draco" Ron chuckled at his side. Hagrid even struggled against a smile; it would be inappropriate for him to encourage the fight, though he still for some reason remained silent.

Draco barred his teeth "sod off" he snapped before storming off with Blaise on his heels.

Harry and Ron looked up at their giant friend/teacher "sorry Hagrid" the pair said. Hagrid lowered his head, then slightly nodded.

"S'alright boys, that Malfoy s'got a mouth on 'im. Gonna land 'im in a lot o' trouble" Ron and Harry grinned.

"You've got that right, did you see the way he scared off Hermione?" asked Ron, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah that was weird…" said Harry looking at Ron, then Hagrid as he grunted an agreement.

"'Ermione's bin actin' very weird lately if I'm not mistaken?" Hagrid asked looking to Harry.

"Yeah she has, it's weird though, she was acting very skittish and secretive a few weeks ago, and now she just seems, frightened and on edge…"

"She's being extremely exclusive, won't tell us a thing" said Ron looking quite hurt.

"Hmm.. Well you boys best be off. Classes will be startin'" the two hadn't even noticed the rest of the class had cleared out and probably already entering their next class of the day. The two shouted their goodbyes to Hagrid as they ran off towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em>hope you guys enjoyed it :3 <em>  
><em>Review S'il Vous Plait? :D nothing makes me happier then signing into my email to find a lovely email from telling me of a review, favourite, or story alert 3 i think i shall start giving you guys a snippet from the next chapter at the end of every chapter, just because i love to tease you ;<em>)

**"Draco..." she whispered "are you awake?" he growled into his pillow. He was having such a lovely dream.  
><strong>**"what do you want?" he groaned ignoring the sound of shuffling bare feet towards the side of his bed.  
>"Draco i'm scared, can i sleep with you tonight?" this snapped him awake, his eyes flew open. What did she just say? <strong>


	15. Nightmares

_so here it is! chapter 15! i hope it is good. hey! guess what guys, it's "roll around on the floor like Lauren Lopez day" today. you know, how she plays Draco in AVPM and AVPS? aaaah. whose going to the Starkid Space tour? anyone? if you are i'm super jealous. they're coming no where near me (even though i live in winnipeg and they sung about us in AVPM) :( ANYWAY! hope you guys enjoy this. you're all super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot and i love you all, your reviews honest to Merlin, make my day. no joke. i get SO happy when i get one of those emails. hope all is well in your lives! i'll leave now so you can read the chapter xP- xoxox Brooklyn  
>p.s. i know i keep changing the name, and i bet that's super confusing xP but i realized there is a lot of "dreaming" in my fic and i just feel like "forbidden" is pretty cliche for Dramione don't you? so now it is Forbidden Dreaming :P kay bye! (let me know what you think)<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione took a seat at her desk in her room. She smoothed out a large piece of parchment in front of her and dipped her quill into the ink. The day was over and Hermione needed to get a head start on next weeks potions essay. Suddenly, as she placed the quill to the parchment, she heard a slam, unmistakably the portrait entrance to the head chambers closing.<p>

This made Hermione stop. She felt a shudder run through her body as she listened to Draco's swift steps from the front entrance, to his room, the door quietly clicking closed.

_What the hell is happening?_ Hermione thought as she found herself listening more intently for subtle sounds of Draco moving about his room. Her head still hurt a bit from the last few days and she had this aching feeling Draco was somehow related. Probably because of the fact that she had been _**in his lap **_when she woke from the oddest sleep she'd ever experienced. She couldn't really remember it. All there was was a quick flash of light, then nothing. Pure emptiness, but it was almost a good emptiness, like a silent bliss. Next thing she knew she woke in Draco's arms and… she wasn't totally appalled to it? She wasn't sure if that made sense, but something inside her felt safe and relieved when she woke in his arms. That drove her insane. Why did she think that? Even for a split second, why? And what was up with Draco anyways. Every time they were in the same room, she caught him looking at her; it was strange, eerie, and unsettling. She really did not like it.

Hermione knew, however, ignoring him was going to do no good. It would only provoke him, and running off earlier when she caught him staring was probably a stupid thing to do and would only send the message that he had some sort of power over her. Which he certainly did not. Ron had told her what happened after she fled, when the two sat together in charms. She had to make a fake excuse as to why she ran off, saying she forgot something McGonagall needed her to do.

She decided, not wanting Draco to have this crazy idea that he was more superior then her. He already thought such things because of her blood, she did not need him thinking it when it mattered. In school, as two _**equal **_authority figures, _equal if not me being more superior. _She smirked at her egotistic thought. It was true and he knew it. So maybe he just needed a reminder of where they stood as head boy and girl, and remind him who has been practically living in the library her whole life and who has the trust and is loved by basically every teacher in the school. He needed reminding of who was more superior then whom.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his room, throwing his bag onto his bed and lying next to it. He huffed loudly. <em>What a day. <em>He thought. He was rather pleased to have a friend like Blaise again. It had been so long to him since he'd had a friend like that. The closest he had in the last while was…

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he heard a loud, determined tap on his door. He sat up cocking his head towards the door. Had he imagined the sound? Then it came again denying his thoughts. He stood quickly, then just stood. Not finding himself able to make his feet move. It wasn't until the third round of knocks, this time hard and urgent, that his feet began to move and he took quick strides to the door. Flinging it open to a flustered Hermione.

Her clothing was wrinkled; her arms crossed across her chest, and her hair a frizzy length down the sides of her head.

"Hi?" he said quirking an eyebrow. Though inside he wanted to say nothing, only grab her and hold her in her arms. Of course this was no longer an option.

"I know what you said to my friends Malfoy" she said her eyes narrowing. Draco felt a small grin grow across his face.

"Do you now"

"Yes. And I do not believe it is appropriate for _**head boy **_to be speaking such ways to students"

"Hmm, well frankly I don't really care much for your beliefs, Granger" she scowled at him; he only cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The feeling is mutual" she muttered. Then with an annoyed grunt, Hermione pushed past Draco and stormed into his bedroom. Standing firmly in the middle of the room. He turned, his eyebrow still cocked, then he scowled.

"What makes you think you can just-" he began

"And _frankly_, Malfoy, I don't care whether you care or not of my beliefs!" he stared at her with a bit of confusion. Alright, that sentence was sort of all over the place, she needed to clean herself up, quick. If she wanted him to understand she is the more superior one here.

Draco snorted "is that so? Because I think, what you shouldn't be caring about is what I say to your stupid little friends, four-eyes and weasel" Hermione scowled, thinking for a witty comeback.

The best she could manage was a sputter of laughter and "that's rich coming from the ferret"

"Oh shut it Granger!" he snapped. She raised her eyebrows at him and took a few steps closer to him, closing the space between them.

She had no idea the effect she had on him. He had been trying so hard to act the way he would have before he had fallen for her so many years ago, and this longing feeling of needing to be with her and his aggravation of having to speak to her this way, it was all… overwhelming, nauseating, horrifying, depressing, every ugly word in the English language, he was feeling it.

Finally she spoke, breaking him only a bit from his pent up sadness. "I mean it Malfoy. You accepted this role as Head Boy; you need to treat it honorably. That means not shooting pathetic insults at other students. Do you understand?" her face was very stern and she pointed a single delicate finger at his chest. What was she going to do? Poke him to death. Draco chuckled at that thought and Hermione's scowl deepened.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, for Merlin's sake. I'll _try _to not bother the twats any more" Hermione gapped at his insult as Draco took a seat on his bedside. "What?" he questioned "only you and me here, don't need to censure myself" he grinned and she grunted in aggravation, storming from his room and slamming her door hard behind her. Draco sighed and lay back onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Draco fell into a deep sleep, only moments after Hermione had visited him, he hadn't even bothered removing his clothing, only fell asleep. Not a nice one, but it was deep and his dreams very vivid.<p>

It was the night in Malfoy Manor. The night that he had been forced to Obliviate Hermione. Only it was slightly different. Instead, when he lifted his wand, his father yelled for him to stop. He questioned it, but did as he was told. Lucius Malfoy looked from his son to the tattered Hermione. He smiled genuinely at her, and to his great shock, she grinned back. He then proceeded to tell Draco how he had never noticed what a great beauty Hermione was. Draco, being in a dream, didn't seem to find the comment odd, only replied, "yes, I know. One of the reasons I love her" in the dream, his father ignored the comment and began walking towards Hermione. This is where it got weird.

The hall where they stood vanished and turned to a great dance hall right before Draco's eyes. Of course, in the dream, this was not unusual. But when Draco turned, he saw Hermione and his father… being wed? Draco was very confused as to why she was doing this. In the dream, his confused version of himself, now wearing a sort of costume, like a Gesture or clown, there for their entertainment. Perhaps even a puppet. He was now mumbling the word "why?"

Hermione turned to Draco and opened her mouth, as if to give a response, horror was in her eyes. All that came from her mouth was "Draco" but her lips were mouthing something else… but that was the words her heard "Draco?"… "Draco it's me" suddenly, his father raised his wand and there was a flash of green light and Draco saw himself in the dream scream out to her, run after her, his legs working but he wasn't getting anywhere. If anything she grew further from him, he reached out as she was falling to the floor, vacancy in her eyes, and her body turning bloody and her skin tearing from her body. His name was still ringing out, reaching out for him. He reached out again to save her, but instead of reaching her, he woke in a pool of his own sweat and his limbs shaking and aching violently.

He attempted to catch his breath, when he heard the knock at the door. His heart skipped a beat and he calmed when he realized it must have been Hermione. He nearly jumped from the bed and run to her, knowing she was alright. Grabbing her in his arms and swinging her around in circles, then kissing her passionately. But then he remembered, they were enemies again. So he sunk into his bed, fighting that itching feeling of jumping up to answer the door. If he had never loved her, he would only lie here, and make her come to him.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened Draco's door, peering in, squinting through the darkness. She tiptoed into the room, at least she attempted to. She grew so frightened that the tiptoe quickly turned from normal walking, to a slow jog towards his bed.<p>

"Draco..." she whispered "are you awake?" he growled into his pillow. He was having such a "lovely" dream.

"What do you want?" he groaned ignoring the sound of shuffling bare feet towards the side of his bed.

"Draco I'm scared, can I sleep with you tonight?" this snapped him awake, his eyes flew open. What did she just say?

"What?" he snapped turning his head to look at her, then realized how close she was standing and it nearly gave him a heart attack. "God Granger! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked catching his breath for what seemed the millionth time tonight.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit panicked. I shouldn't have asked to sleep in your bed, that was completely daft, considering we've just had a fight and foul loathsome evil little cockroach" she mumbled "and well, me being me and you being you" _oh if you only knew _"could you just maybe…" she paused looking around the room. Draco sat up. Something was seriously wrong with her. He'd never seen anyone so scared, especially someone as strong and brave as Hermione.

"What? What's wrong?" he tried to hide the sympathy from his voice, he was still supposed to be that emotionless twit she believed him to be. She stood so they were nearly face-to-face, only she a bit taller, as he was sitting.

"Just… come have a butterbeer with me? Or something?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"Oh for goodness sakes Malfoy! Just please?"

"No. Tell me why" she groaned and her hands shook. As well as her knees, and her shoulders, and her head.

"I've had a nightmare okay? I am completely and utterly terrified right now and I would just really appreciate it if you would sit down in the light of the fire and just have a god damn butterbeer with me so I don't have to be alone" she spoke so fast it was hard for Draco to follow, but he got the just.

"Why not just go to Gryffindor common room, get one of your little friends to sit with you?" Draco asked, even though he would love nothing more then to sit with Hermione by the fire, sipping Butterbeer and just… living.

Hermione's eyes widened at his comment "are you insane? Walk the dark halls, ALONE. At this hour? No thank you" she did look truly frightened, and Draco was a sucker for those large brown eyes. With a huff, he stood.

"Alright fine. Let's go" he began towards the door, Hermione ran up quickly behind him.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I appreciate it!"

"Yeah, yeah" he replied. Really, he was sure he appreciated it a whole lot more then she.

* * *

><p><em>sooo yeah. there it is :) it's the long weekend now YAY THANKSGIVING. at least it is in Canada, i dunno about the rest of the world. haha, anyway i'll have lots of time for writting so hopefully chapter 16 won't be here in to long! hope this was goood. here's next times preview:<em>

**"it's just all so frightening, don't you think? i mean, what if we lose... we could all die, or worse" Draco winced. He knew when she said "we" he was not included. He was not on "their" side...  
>this was awkward. Draco decided to poke a little fun at her "or worse what? get expelled? YOU would find something like that worse then being killed" he chuckled and watched as Hermione's eyes widen.<br>****"wow that's creepy" she said "i said something along those lines, first year" she grinned for a moment, looking down at the table. **


	16. Butterbeer

*= A/N for special info

_HOLA! sooo here it is :) finally! sorry guys i've been really busy and i had crazy writters block. also i was working on reading some books. just finished "mockingjay" from the hunger games trilogy, such great books! any of you read them? i'm sure some of you have and i'm sure you ALL love them. any who, soo in this chapter i mention butterbeer latte, it's real! and sooo delicious, here's the recipe= /archives/1809 yuumm :) well i should go now, places to go, people to see. (cuddle with my cats. ha, i'm a loner) i think you guys will like the ending of this chapter ;) ENJOY! hope all is well :) xoxox- Brooklyn_

* * *

><p>Hermione approached the small couch, one cup of Butterbeer Latte* in each hand. She didn't know what had made her come to Draco's room and ask him to stay awake with her. They weren't on good terms right now, not that they ever had been. However she had been awake for about half an hour before then, sitting up in bed, wishing her dear Crookshanks were there to comfort her and not at home with mum and dad for the year. Or wishing that at least she was still in the Gryffindor common room, where she could easily get to Ginny. Or even Harry or Ron, but no. She was in the head boy's and girl's dormitories, basically alone. So her strenuous, tormenting fear caused her to do the unthinkable and beg the only living thing within what would have felt like miles to Hermione, in all her fear.<p>

She placed one mug on the table, in front of Draco, and one mug on the table, in front of where she sat down. She slowly lowered herself to sit on the couch, far from where Draco sat. She felt pretty foolish for waking him and practically demand he comfort her fear.

Draco leaned forward, then scowled at the odd looking beverage Hermione placed in front of him. "I thought you said we were going to have butterbeer…" he said, not lifting his eyes from the steaming mug.

"Oh, um yes well this is like butterbeer, it's called a latte" she said with a cracking voice.

"Latte?" asked Draco, moving his eyes to hers.

She thought by now she'd be used to his piercing stare, but that was obviously not the case as she felt her body tense when his eyes met hers, or maybe she tensed because he had caught her staring at him…

"Yes, latte. It's a muggle drink, I simply poured two bottles of butterbeer into the pot, added some milk and, well, uh, boiled it" she pushed some hair that slipped from her bun, behind her ear. She glanced up from her drink to see his eyes narrowed at her. She mentally slapped herself. Why bother making small talk with Draco Malfoy? He didn't care how she made the drink, he was probably about to get up and walk back to his room without another word.

"Interesting" he mumbled, shocking Hermione.

"I suppose," she mumbled back. She watched him lift the mug to his mouth and take a small slip. He licked his lips slowly after swallowing, trying to capture every taste. Something inside of Hermione fluttered, her eyes widened, what on earth…

* * *

><p>Draco, surprisingly, liked the taste of the hot drink. It tasted a lot like butterbeer, only warm and actually quite comforting. He licked his lips, savoring the taste, he turned his head to lie and say he thought the drink "alright" when he noticed her staring at his… lips?<p>

His stomach twisted. Usually, he would be more then glad to see Hermione interested in his tongue, but seeing as they couldn't really do anything about it, it made him a bit uneasy. He coughed into his fist, shifting awkwardly on the couch. Hermione's hand shot forward grabbing her mug and taking a quick gulp.

"Well?" she asked, or rather croaked as the large gulp of steaming drink burnt her throat.

"It's fine I suppose," he said. Hermione smiled, she knew it was delicious, and despite him not saying so, she knew he loved it. Years of experience of him pretending not to care clearly showed that.

Draco coughed again, "so, uh, you were scared right? That's why I'm here, why were you scared?"

"Oh… well as I said, I had a nightmare"

Draco hummed a sound of understanding as he took another sip. Then setting the mug on the table again, he turned his body to face Hermione.

"Dare I ask what about?" their eye contact stayed for what seemed like minutes, when Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Draco heard her mumble something while taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" he asked leaning closer

"That's what I dreamt of" she said, her back straightening as if it were completely obvious.

"Really Hermione, you think I could hear you with that blasted mug at your mouth?"

"Right… um" he waited for her response. She just opened and closed her mouth over and over, like a fish. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose you don't _have _to tell me then"

"The war" she said quickly. He tensed.

"The war?"

"Yes" her voice was shaken.

He felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to say. He knew when she said "the war" she meant the war between, Voldemort's followers, and Potter's. The war that he and the rest of the death eaters knew was coming far to soon. The war that had begun this whole romance with Hermione, the war that then all too soon tore them apart… the war in which it came, the two of them would be on opposite sides. They both knew it, but in these moments, at Hogwarts, strangely, it's as if you're all on the same side. Of course, that's not the case, but here there are no parents, no pressure, so really it's all quite neutral. Perhaps that was why speaking of the war wouldn't be as awkward as he thought.

"I dreamt" Hermione began, shaking Draco from his confused thoughts "that we lost" Draco ignored the fact she said "we", again it didn't seem to matter right now, in her time of fear, what side he truly was on. "I dreamt that you-know-who won. He forced me to watch as he murdered my parents, and Harry, and Ron" her voice was very monotone, but still very shaken, her eyes locked on the cushion of the couch in front of her. "I begged him to kill me, he wouldn't do it. Then, something weird happened… I wasn't expecting it…" her voice grew quieter and Draco had to scoot closer to her in order to hear what she was saying. "He turned into someone" she glanced up at him and he felt uneasiness in his stomach.

Lord Voldemort turned to someone, and she was looking at him, he turned to him? He grew worried and now was very curious as to what happened in this dream. "Your… well your father" his eyes widened, his father? "Your father was, well he was angry at me. His mouth was moving as to tell me why he was so angry, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. It sounded more like a distant mumbling. He then looked next to me and well you were there," her stomach screamed uncomfortably "the same odd mumbling sound came though when he tried to speak to you. You looked at me, and then suddenly disappeared. Hearing came back to me then and I heard your father shout a spell I'm not totally familiar with, but I think it was some sort of memory charm, I fell to the ground, when Voldemort returned, grinned, then raised his wand, muttering the killing curse. That's when I woke. The light on my alarm clock, uh, muggle device, looked just like his eyes, and it scared me to the core. So without thinking, I guess I was drawn to your room… you weren't really doing anything bad in the dream so I suppose that's why… sorry"

Draco had no words. Not a single word could be found to say in his wide range of vocabulary. She dreamt of a twisted version of what happened that night in Malfoy Manor, that was obvious. But how? He felt some hope inside him along with all the pain and confusion. Maybe his father hadn't cast the charm properly? This was a good thing, he could feel it. He struggled to keep the smile from his lips, there was hope.

"Oh god" she said suddenly, he looked over at her as she lowered her head into her palms, just catching her bright cheeks as she went down. "I'm sorry, I should not have told you that, I'm such an idiot" he heard her mumble out of her hands.

"What? No, no it's fine. I asked didn't I? Really, Hermione it's fine" her head shot up.

"It's not fine! I am not one to tell these sort of things… stupid, that was stupid we aren't even friends! Oh god" her head went crashing down again into her hands.

Draco looked around the room, not sure what to do. He wanted to grab her in his arms and tell her it was all fine, that he loved her, that no one would ever hurt her as long as he was around, and most of all, that she was in no way, shape, or form, an idiot. But he couldn't do that, so he just stood, then sat again, now right next to her. He reached out and gently lifted her head from her hands, then noticing her tear stained face. His eyes narrowed.

"Why're you crying?" he asked, she grunted, then quickly wiped her face with the couch blanket.

"I'm not crying," she said quickly, sniffling. He arched his eyebrows.

"Nice try. You're face looks like it could be someone's freaking boggart" Hermione scowled at him. Then gave his arm a good slap.

"That's not very nice," she said. Draco grinned.

"Well then don't say you're not crying when it's actually very obvious" Hermione bit her lip. Then was quickly shocked as he reached up and wiped away a tear.

Draco scolded himself mentally, _stop being so damn caring and kind you twit!_

Hermione sniffed "well, I was crying because… well" she looked down then up again at Draco, turning her body so they both sat cross legged on the couch, facing each other. "It's just all so frightening, don't you think? I mean, what if we lose... we could all die, or worse"

Draco winced. He knew, again, when she said "we" he was not included. He was not on "their" side... this was awkward again. Draco decided to poke a little fun at her "or worse what? Get expelled? YOU would find something like that worse then being killed" he chuckled and watched as Hermione's eyes widen.

"Wow that's creepy" she said "I said something along those lines, first year" she grinned for a moment, looking down at the table.

"Really? That is kind of weird isn't it"

"Yeah…"

There was no need to frighten her further so he simply lied, in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. Plus he was going to have to get back to bed soon if he wanted to be well rested for classes the next day, or technically, later that day. Then again, sitting here all night with Hermione really didn't sound all that bad.

"Well I guarantee you have nothing to fear just yet. There is no war and we are safe"

"But he's back, and last year Harry fought-"

"Yes, yes I know" he cut her off "but there hasn't been any mention of him for a while now. Just live in the moment Hermione, it may not be years until he makes his next move"

* * *

><p>The words, Hermione guessed, were supposed to be comforting, but they were not. Just because Voldemort was not acting now, didn't mean he was gone forever, the day would come soon that he would attack, and who knew who would be first. Hermione was definitely on the list, she was muggle-born, and a friend of Harry's. Though she still nodded her head.<p>

"Yeah, I guess"

"Excellent, now we both need to head to bed" he stood up "I've missed a good hour of sleep due to some over-feared turd waking me for rubbish she calls 'butterbeer'" Hermione scrunched her nose.

"Turd? How mature Malfoy" she said standing "and whether you admit it or not, you enjoyed that butterbeer latte"

"Sure I did Granger, what ever helps you sleep at night"

"Oh stop being such a git!" she shouted, actually shocking him.

"No need to get snappy"

"Well I've had quite the crappy night if you haven't noticed! I wouldn't expect you to have heard a single word of what I've said the last hour!"

"Really? Really Granger? You're accusing me of not listening? I've sat here listening to your every word and even attempting to comfort you and you have the nerve to say that I wasn't listening to you?" He was actually a bit angry, he had been listening possibly TO intently, he hated that she didn't know how much he really cared, he really hated it.

"Well our past experiences wouldn't lead me to believe you when you say that would they?"

"PEOPLE CHANGE!" he hadn't meant to scream so loud, but she obviously didn't care as she screamed back.

"Oh I find that, HARD TO BELIEVE"

"You think if I was the same uncaring git I was years ago, I'd be standing here even wasting my time having this argument?"

"I suppose so seeing as you had to push it and accuse me of getting snappy, when I am very much allowed to get snappy when YOU call me rude names and won't admit to liking my latte!"

"This isn't about the fucking butterbeer!"

"No it's about you being so inconsiderate, and pushing my buttons to the point where I really just want to give you a good slap across the face!" she shouted as the two grew closer together.

"Then do it! I dare you" he sneered, his head spun. What was even happening? Where did this all come from? She just started yelling at him, but why was he yelling back? He knew he was being stupid and juvenile, but so was she!

"No, I am above that"

"Oh are you now"

"Yes" she stuck her nose in the air, they were so close together, their chests were nearly touching, and this made her uncomfortable. But backing down would only show weakness. And wasn't she trying to show him how much more superior she was?

"You better watch yourself Granger," he threatened. To her ears it sounded like a _violent _threat, but he meant it in a completely different sense. He liked her whole tough/mature act… a lot.

"You don't scare me"

"I know"

"So back. Down"

"You back down!"

"Make me!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say more when his lips came crashing down on hers. He grabbed her shoulders holding her in place, she was in shock, her body tensed and she simply stood, eyes wide. The kiss was forceful and desperate, somewhere deep in his throat was a moan, it sounded aggravated and as if he had been waiting for its release for a year.

His hands on her shoulders tightened slightly, wanting more. Her mouth slowly closed and she found herself… enjoying it. The kiss was familiar oddly, and as the few seconds passed where it began, it grew softer, less desperate and forceful, and more loving and passionate. A million emotions and questions rushed through her mind, but the amazing feeling and over-powering emotions she was getting from the kiss over ruled everything else. Her eyes closed and she lost herself. She was sad and frightened, and her hormones wouldn't calm down, and his lips, oh god his lips were so soft and comforting. She reached out and placed her hands on his sides.

Draco's eyes flew open, he noticed her eyes were closed and felt her hands on his sides. He pushed her away quickly and her eyes flew open. They stood, staring at each other, both gap mouthed.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><em>AAAHHHHH. kay i honestly wasn't even gonna write that. i was just gonna have them have some long boring conversation or whatever then i was like you know what NO. and the kiss was decided. i mean i've already decided how i'm going to end the story and what else is gonna happen in later chapters, but this was totally unexpected even for me. i hope you guys liked it! but unfotunatley as we all know, and as the preview is going to show, this kiss can only mean bad things... :( poor drakie 3 please review? :3_

**_"You stupid naive little boy. I fret, you will never learn. so unfortunately, i must do this" he tisked, raising his wand._**


	17. Photo

_YAYAYAY finally here it is! chapter 17 i am so sorry it took so long, but i think it's good, please don't hate me for the ending :( have a fantabulous day guys! xoxox- Brooklyn_

_p.s. this chapter is dedicated to_**melliz1nz**_ and _**LivingInTheMalfoyManner**_, thank you both for the reviews and the support 3 i hope you guys like the chapter! :)_

_please review! it helps me update faster, i like to know people are actually reading :P_

* * *

><p><em>What. The. <em>**_Fuck. _**Hermione stood, bewildered in complete shock. Had that just happened? Had that actually just happened? Her and Draco… kissed. They kissed! The one person she loathed more then anything and she kissed him. Or did he kiss her? He definitely kissed her. _But I kissed him back… no! No I didn't. _

Her mind was a mess. She didn't know what to think, or do. The two had been standing there for two minutes now, and neither of them said a word. Hermione opened her mouth, not sure what to say, but something had to be said. When suddenly Draco turned quick on his heels and into his room, slamming the door hard behind him. Hermione barely caught the raspy-low "sorry".

* * *

><p>Draco stormed into his room, his head an angry, confused, mess. "Idiot" he muttered, pacing in front of his four-poster bed. "Idiot, idiot, I-AHG!" he shouted, kicking his trunk and ripping off his blanket, wiping it across the room, turning to the door and pounding hard on the door. He heard something shatter behind him. He turned toward the sound where he saw the wrinkled duvet lying in a bundle on the floor.<p>

With a huff, Draco walked towards the blanket. Next to it laid a smashed photo frame. His eyebrows knitted together, he'd never had a photo next to his bed before, and the frame was empty. Now that he thought about it… wasn't there a frame a lot like this in his and Hermione's common room? He had been trying to make out what was in the frame earlier that day. It looked like a person… but when he couldn't figure it out he decided, since the photo did not move, it was a relative of Hermione's. But now that he thought of it… Draco's eyes widened with panic, he threw the frame and shot up off the ground, running for the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the couch, her heart pounding a hundred beats for seconds, her eyes were fixed on the fire, mesmerized. Her only movements were the flinches and her hands gripping her knees tighter with every scream, smash, and pound coming from Draco's room. Her mind snapped back to motion when she heard glass shatter. She took a deep breath then in one quick motion, stood.<p>

She began to walk towards her bedroom door when Draco's door flung open. "Draco?" he didn't answer her as he ran into the common room and stopped at the fireplace. She followed his eyes to a photo sitting above the fireplace; she'd never noticed it before. "Draco, what's that?" she asked, slowly walking towards him.

Considering what had just happened between the two of them and the noises coming from Draco's room, she decided to be cautious. Though she really wanted to talk about what had happened, but he was completely fixed on the photo, and she had an uneasy feeling about it.

"Draco?" she tried again, as she got closer, she noticed it was a person in the photograph, she still couldn't tell who it was though. "Who is-"

"Son of a bitch" Draco muttered cutting her off.

Hermione was bewildered; she gapped at his back "I beg your pardon?"

"No" Draco said turning to her, then back to the photo "not you" he muttered again.

She was confused. So she toughened up and walked right up beside Draco. She looked at his face; his eyes were fixed on the ledge of the fireplace. His mouth a set, thin line. He looked angry, very angry and worried. Hermione moved her eyes from his face to the photograph.

Her eyebrows forwarded, she opened her mouth to ask Draco what the photo was doing there when a bright light started to form in the center of the photo, it then slowly began growing bigger, and it started growing faster, until it covered the entire photo. That snapped Draco into motion.

"Get down!" he shouted turning towards Hermione, pushing her forcefully to the ground. She heard a loud gasp of pain as her back hit the ground, but the gasp wasn't her own. She scramble on her hands and knees. The light was gone, as was Draco.

Jumping to her feet, Hermione ran to the fireplace. She stared at the frame, now empty. The picture was gone, as was the light, and as was Draco. Yet the question from before remained fresh in her mind.

Why in the first place, was there a photo of Draco's father in their common room?

* * *

><p>Draco fell to his knees, hands in a fist, his arms across the floor in the downward dog position and his forehead resting against the marble floor. He gasped desperately for air, then coughed uncontrollably.<p>

He heard footsteps approach him. He lifted his head slightly to see a shiny pair of male dress shoes in front of him. He looked up further in time for a large cane to push on his chest, forcing him to fall back on his bottom.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" tisked a cold voice.

"Father" he replied once he caught his breath. He looked around to find he was in the living room of Malfoy Manor.

"You know, Draco, I am really growing tired of this," said Lucius as Draco stood. He waited for Draco to reply, when he didn't, he sighed and began pacing a circle around his son. "Perhaps you should stop screwing up and I won't have to keep troubling myself with bringing you here, because you can't seem to figure out right from wrong" Draco rolled his eyes, _that's hypocritical_, he thought.

"You were spying on me," Draco said through clenched teeth. Staring off past his father. That made him angry. As a boy, him and his father had a strong bond, yes his father was always criticizing him and putting him in danger, yet he always gave him purpose, and, once upon a time, they shared a common goal. It wasn't until Draco's relationship with Hermione that his father grew colder and Draco's hate for him began to grow from defense. He wanted to blame Hermione, but how can you blame the one you love?

"Yes" replied his father, stopping in front of Draco and raising his eyebrows. "I needed to keep an eye on you, you are untrustworthy"

"That's not true"

"Well obviously it is" Lucius snapped taking quick strides towards his son, stopping only inches away. "You keep messing around with that stupid mudblood girl" Draco flinched. Then mentally slapped himself when he saw his father raise his chin, obviously he had noticed. "Oh" he said coolly, with a crooked grin, "you don't like that? Hermione Granger is a filthy little mudblood; she will always be a disgusting twisted creature and she must- no. She **will **be disposed of" Draco's eyes shot to his father's.

"No" he said simply "no, you are not going to touch her" he snarled.

"What ever happened to you Draco? You were once such a fine young man. A little naïve and stupid, but that's the way children are right? Wrong. You could have been so much more then this. You were once a proud pureblood wizard and now, you're just a blood traitor" Lucius scrunched his face "disgusting what you have become. Might as well be a Weasley"

"I am nothing like the Weasleys" Draco snapped.

"Could have fooled me"

"It won't happen again," said Draco suddenly. Lucius raised his eyebrows again.

"What won't happen again?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"I won't ever touch her again, I won't talk to her, I won't even think about her" the last one was an insanely large lie.

"Oh I know you won't" Draco arched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to have to take more drastic measures then just spying on you or erasing the memory of the stupid muggle-born"

"Why can't you just trust me? You're my father aren't you?"

"You stupid naive little boy. I fret, you will never learn. So unfortunately, I must do this" he tisked, raising his wand.

* * *

><p>Hermione was even more confused. What- what was going on? First her and Draco… kiss, now there was some magic glowing photo of Draco's father, and now Draco was gone. How was this even possible? He couldn't have disapparated; everyone knows you can't disapparate out of Hogwarts. So where had he gone, and how?<p>

She shuffled over to the couch and plopped down. Her stomach hurt, as did her head. She was worried. She was actually worried about Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't be that bad if he disappeared forever… would it? She hated all these mixed feelings. She knew she hated Draco, so why even question anything else right? Wrong. She didn't necessarily hate him, just strongly disliked. But what about the other feelings she though she felt? When they kissed… she hadn't really, totally, completely… disliked it. In fact, she quite liked it. The only problem was that is was Malfoy. Somewhere deep down though, she felt something. Some type of longing, or want, or even need. She hated to admit it. She really, really hated to admit it, but it was he truth, somewhere deep inside she felt something.

"Oh bugger," she groaned, lowering her head into her open palms on her knees, "I have a bloody crush on bloody Draco bloody Malfoy".

Just as she whispered that to herself she heard a whoosh, then a loud thump. Her head shot up, startled. What she saw confused her; Draco lay, unconscious, in front of the fireplace.

Had he heard her? No that was preposterous, he was unconscious. "Draco?" she asked, standing. Cautiously she began to walk towards him. She crouched next to him when he gasped and shot up into sitting position. Draco looked around frantically, then his eyes landed on Hermione.

"What the hell? Get away from me!" he snarled, pushing her back onto her bottom.

"Draco!" she called when he stood quickly. She scrambled onto her feet and began walking behind him as he walked about the room. She stopped abruptly as he rounded on her and their faces were inches apart.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?" he asked. Hermione tried hard not to shake as she stared into his fiery, angry eyes. She hadn't seen him angry like this in a while, it reminded her of how he used to be, so full of bitterness and hate.

"I didn't do anything!" she answered finely "don't you remember? Wait… what do you mean where are you?" she arched her eyebrows "you're in out common room"

"**_Our _**common room?" he asked in a voice much louder then it needed to be.

"Yes… the common room for head boy and girl? Are you okay? Did you get bonked on the head or something?" she lifted her arm to feel his forehead but he slapped her hand away.

"Right, head boy and girl. Forgot. I'm fine, thanks" he spat "now tell me what the **fuck **you did to me"

"I-I didn't do anything! I promise! Don't you remember?" she stuttered, her teeth began to chatter.

"Remember what?" he growled. Hermione stood, bewildered. She didn't know what to say.

"You kissed me, then you got angry, then you vanished through the glowing picture," she muttered quickly and very quietly.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted, "Speak louder you idiot I can't hear a bloody word you're saying" Hermione gapped, what was happening?

"I said" she said straightening her posture, what ever was happening, she wasn't going to let it get to her "you _kissed _me, then you got angry, and you vanished through the glowing picture of your father"

"That's a lie. I would never kiss a filthy mudblood like you" Hermione's jaw dropped. There were no words to describe her feelings. She felt tears well in her eyes. Why? She wondered, why was she getting teary eyed? He had called her_ that word _multiple times over the years. Only it stung more now that he said it after kissing her and making her feel all those things, and then lying about the kiss! Throw in the word he'd just called her and you have a recipe for hitting a nerve. "Fine" he said stepping back once "don't tell me, just stay away from me you _freak!_" with that he turned quickly and disappeared into the door marked "head boy".

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Hermione fell to the floor. Gripping a pillow close to her stomach. She worried Draco would come back out, so she jumped up and ran into her room, then plopped down on her bed and began to sob herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>phew, finally. sorry it took so long again! life doesn't always go as you hope or plan and sometimes you just don't have time for writting, even if it's what you love more then anything 3 hope all is well, have a beautiful day! xoxox-Brooklyn<em>

_no preview for next chapter, sorry :( buuuut i will tell you, yes, Draco is obliviated now. i really hated doing that but it needed to be done. :( okay bye! haha_


	18. Bestfriends

_sooo this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters and i am incredibly sorry for that! it's just that something needed to be posted and this is all i could get done today, i've been way busy and aahhgg i'm so sorry! :(  
><em>_anyway, i know that everyone reading this is most likely a dramione shipper so please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter :s but don't worry! it's still a dramione fanfic and it will get better... that's all i'm saying about that.  
>hope your lives are all satisfactory! xoxo- Brooklyn<br>PLEASE PLEASE PLEEASSEE review :) and i shall love you FIVEever (dat means i wil luv u longer den 4ever) oh tumblr humour... okay bye! _

* * *

><p>"Well obviously he's up to something, have you seen the way he's been acting or the way he looks? Frightened almost, stressed" said harry allowing a pause for one of his friends to answer. Ron just shrugged and Hermione was off in space "Hermione?"<strong><strong>

"Hm?" she answered, still staring off.

"Have you noticed anything?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Malfoy"

"Whatabouthim?" she snapped quickly, her eyes large.

"Have you noticed anything!" called Ron, looking suspiciously at his female friend.

"Wha-what do you mean? I- I barely see him" she straightened her back.

"Well I don't know, I thought maybe since you shared a common room you would have noticed how strange he's been acting lately"

It was true Hermione had noticed Draco acting odd lately, but the only times she noticed that, was when he was odd to _her. _It had been two weeks since their encounter, when Draco had kissed her, disappeared, returned, and treated her like dirt. Acting as if he hadn't been completely nice or **kissed her **in the last while.

It was strange to Hermione and it hurt a great deal. He was toying with her fragile "teen-girl emotions" and she didn't like it.

What was worse was that now Draco was acting as if nothing had ever happened, nothing at all. He would see her and snarl, made a snide comment, or even bump her shoulder if he had the chance. But Harry was right… something was a little more off lately, now that she thought about it. He acted as though he didn't have the time to bother her any more. Sometimes he would pass her without a single glance, word, or any physical contact. He just rushed everywhere, and each time, looked more and more strained.

"Actually…" she said looking at Ron, then to Harry, "now that you mention it… I have noticed he's been acting, uh, _more _odd then usual"

"Yeah! I knew it couldn't have been only me. We should find out what he's up to, I don't trust him"

"Yeah, we know that Harry"

Harry gave Hermione a look of annoyance "well, we'll have to talk about this more later, I have to go meet with professor Slughorn"

"Dumbledore's still making you befriend the old coot then?"

"Yeah, I have too, sorry, it's important" with that, Harry left, and Hermione and Ron sat alone on the couch, staring into the fire. Hermione sighed.

"So" said Ron "you have noticed Malfoy's exceptionally weirdness?"

"Can we _please _not talk about that" begged Hermione, frowning slightly.

"Oh, okay. Well if you don't want to talk about him, then, uh, why don't we talk about… us," he asked nervously shifting a little in his spot.

"Us?" she asked looking at him skeptically

"Yeah" everything quickly became uncomfortable and awkward.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked studying his nervous/saddened face.

"Hermione… you know I've fancied you for a while now… and I'm sort of tired of waiting around for you" he said, his hands were shaking slightly, Hermione noticed. She felt bad for Ron, she loved him so much, truly she did. But it was more of a brother-sister kind of love, not as much romantic. But she was in a fragile, vulnerable state, and she liked knowing someone loved her, someone who wouldn't hurt her the way she had been hurt.

She reached out, and placed her warm hands on top of Ron's shaking ones. She looked up at her and their eyes met. She smiled warmly at him, and he grinned tightly back. The thing Hermione loved most about Ron was the joy you could always see in his eyes. The way they brightened whenever he was happy. His eyes always seemed to mimic his emotions, and right now, they were huge, and bright, yet still soft with complete bliss.

Hermione leaned forward slowly and in a few seconds, their lips met. Ron was completely bewildered. Hermione had been distancing herself from Ron a little, ever since Ron and Lavender had become an item. Now that they were broken up-

Ron's thoughts were silenced by the soft giggle that came from Hermione, he loved the sound, and it only made his grin wider.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered. Her smile dropped a very little, not enough for Ron to notice though.

"I know" was her only answer, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have her.


	19. Parchment

_well hello there! long time no see :) so here it is. at long last, chapter 19. took me long enough :s so sorry guys! i promise chapter 20 won't take as long as this one took. i looked through all the comments today trying to find someone to **dedicate this chapter to...** only problem is that every one of your reviews are just insanely kind and lovely :') so this chapter is just for all of you! every last one of you who have left me the nicest reviews that have kept me going, all of you favouriting the story and adding them to alerts, really you have no idea how happy and motivated you all make me, i truly hope i'm not letting any of you down and i hope you all enjoy the story!  
>kay i'll stop talking now, sorry! haha, hope your holidays were awesome!<strong> happy christmas, happy hanukkah, happy quanza, happy new year! happy everything! no matter what you celebrate, i hope it was amazing and happy, and if you're a December baby like me, then happy birthday too! :)- xoxox Brooklyn<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know what to feel. Not the slightest clue. It had been three weeks now since the incident with Malfoy and one long tiring week of dating Ron. Ron was happier then ever before, which she felt was odd how fast it was for him to get over his long-term girlfriend Lavender Brown so easily. Though she decided not to question it, Ron had ensured her many times over that Lavender was just a phase and that his heart would always belong to Hermione.<p>

Hermione was happy, truly she was. She loved Ron, she loved him more then words could describe, though she wasn't sure what kind of love it was. She couldn't decipher friendship love, in the terms of feeling like he were a brother or even as he was just a close friend, or if the love she felt was something more, like for him. She hated this confusion of her emotions, and to top it off, there was something else. Something in the deepest pits of her soul screaming to get out, and what she felt it screaming is what confused her most. There was someone else.

Someone else she loved, someone else her heart was devoted to. The only problem was, she didn't know who this someone else was. It couldn't be Harry, no, she loved Harry, just about as much as she loved Ron, but that she was positive was a love like for a brother and sister. She had only been romantically linked to two other people, Viktor Krum, and Cormac Mclaggen, and she knew she did not love either of them. She had strong feelings for Viktor yes, but in that fourth year where they had their small fling, she had not once felt an emotion powerful enough to have been love, and Cormac… well he had been Cormac. A quick simple fling to help her get over the heartbreak of seeing Ron with Lavender. So who was it?

"Here" a cold voice spat as a stack of parchment landed hard on the table in front of Hermione, making her jump. She turned to see the culprit. Ah. Right, Malfoy. She had almost forgotten about him. The demon… the horrid, self centered, egotistic, twat that had _kissed _her, messed with her head and emotions then acted as if nothing had happened, and was now treating her more awful then ever. "A 'thank you' would do, but what more can you expect from a filthy mudblood" he spat again, his lip twitching at the corner at the sight of her flinch.

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself, but in one swift movement he had turned on his heels, and stormed off to who cares where. Hermione huffed and turned to the papers Malfoy had brought her.

"Right…" she said to herself as she began fondling the edges of the wonderful parchment, scamming quickly over each piece. It was a document from Professor Dumbledore, requesting a full search of the room of requirement. Hermione squinted at the papers, confused as to why the room of requirement needed be searched. Wasn't it simply a place of nonsense and random lost and forgotten objects?

"What does it say" Hermione jumped at the voice behind her, she turned to see Malfoy standing there once again.

"Godric Malfoy" she breathed heavily, grasping her chest "must you always sneak up on me like that?"

"What does the note say?" he asked ignoring her completely, Hermione snorted.

"Why do you care?"

"It has both our names on it doesn't it?"

"Actually… no, it doesn't. Just mine"

"What?" Draco strode quickly around the back of the couch, and came around so he was standing in front of Hermione, he reached for the papers but she pulled them away quickly. "Let me see them" he said quickly, grabbing the top of the papers.

"No" she said simply, standing so they stood face to face, tilting her head up as to show his height made no difference.

"Granger I will give you three seconds to hand over those papers" he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Why do you care so much?" her eyes knit together, studying his face.

"I don't"

"Well obviously you do" she tugged hard, but he tugged just as hard, right back.

"I just want to see what he wants"

"Obviously this doesn't concern you otherwise your name would have been on the parchment!"

"Damnit Granger hand them over right now or I swear to Merlin I'll-"

"What?" she asked, cutting him off. Feeling daring, she smirked at him, she was angry at the way he had toyed with her, and she was ready to give it all back. "You'll what? Kiss me again?"

"Oh not this rubbish again" he snarled, looking disgusted. Hermione ignored the small feeling of hurt that caused her, and decided to push him further.

"I think you're just scared, Malfoy. You're just a scared little boy, afraid to admit that he kissed a mudblood"

"You just called yourself-"

"Oh I'm not finished. You see, you have this need. This need to torment those you like the most. Of course it all makes sense now! All the years of rudeness, name calling-"

"Stop it" he tried to cut in, but she continued.

"Crude jokes, and pranks. It's because you've got a little crush! Not only on me of course, but Harry and Ron too" she watched as his eyes grew angrier and angrier by the second, like a small fire slowly growing into something much more frightening and dangerous. She waited a few seconds before speaking again "am I right?"

That set him off. His face scrunched in disgust and anger, his lips formed a small o and in a quick moment he spat, and it landed right on top of Hermione's left eye.

"What the hell Malfoy! That's disgusting!" she gasped and screamed in anger, wiping the spit off her face.

"Well so are you. You're a disgusting creature, you and your friends. I find it hilarious that you think I would EVER waste my time even thinking about you and your pathetic friends"

"Disgusting" she whispered still looking down at her hand where Malfoy's saliva still stayed. She turned towards her room, hoping to get there quick and wash this filth from her hands, but Draco was quicker, and he grabbed her arms, making her drop the papers. He pushed her back and back, making her trip over her feet, until she felt her back hit the wall, and hard, she winced in pain.

"You're not running away from me. You're going to stand there and listen to me" Hermione looked at the ground, she was somewhat frightened, and Draco's grasp on her arms was only growing tighter. "Look at me" he hissed threw his teeth. Slowly she looked up, and his piercing cold eyes locked her in a trance, as if she couldn't move, or even speak. "I don't give two fucks about those papers, but when I ask for something, you bloody well do it. Next time you open your filthy mouth I might just do something drastic, so I suggest keeping it shut with your stupid opinions. Mention this little twisted fantasy of yours where I kiss you one more time and again; I might just do something drastic. Speak about your disgusting little friends one more time and I **might just do something drastic** get it?"

Hermione was still frozen, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't find her voice. Draco gave her a sharp shake and again she winced at his harshness "get it?" he growled.

"G- got it," she whimpered. She hated that she was showing fear, but he had her pinned against the wall with a death grip and stare for Godric's sake!

"Good" he snarled, releasing her and letting her drop to the floor. He stormed off towards his room, purposely walking through the pile of papers that lay in front of her, scattering them across the common room.

Hermione sat for a moment, thinking. She had just been threatened. She had been threatened before but the look in his eyes… it only told her the truth to his words, and it frightened her even more. She released a shaky breath after hearing his bedroom door slam closed, and slowly she gathered together the papers, and walked over to her room, closing the door quietly behind her, then walking off to the bathroom, and washing her hands for what seemed like an hour before she was sure all traces of Malfoy's spit were gone. She then went to bed, still slightly shaken up, without another look at Dumbledore's request.

* * *

><p><em>please review! helps me update and makes my day a little brighter :3<em>

_no part from next chapter, but i will give you a little- well actually a pretty big hint..._

_**draco and ron might just get into a little fight, over none other then our leading lady ;)  
><strong>**only how and why is the question.**  
><em>


	20. Potions

**_HELLO! kay i hate myself. i really do, i take way to long to write chapters, but i'm going to get better i promise. i'm already almost finished the next chapter so you know, be proud of me :')  
><em>_i hope i still have readers... i haven't really gotten any reviews lately so i hope i haven't been abandoned! i'm still here and i am finishing this story. the amount of chapters, i'm still not sure about but there is still much much much more to come and let me tell you, it's only getting more intense from here on, as i know it's been kinda meh lately, it's gonna get cray-cray after this chapter, this i promise.  
><em>so anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy! hope all is well 3 xoxox- Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>Draco slumped in his seat, not paying an ounce of attention to professor Slughorn. He had more important things to focus on; he was running out of time and ideas. That stupid girl, Katie or whatever, opened the package he gave her to give to Dumbledore, so that had faltered. What was worse was the suspicion, Potter, as usual, was sticking his big nose where it didn't belong. He needed to be more careful. And what was that notice for Granger about? A full inspection of the Room of requirement? That stupid girl better not get any ideas, and how did Dumbledore know what he had done to the room… he needed to do something before the stupid mudblood took matters into her own hands and went straight for it, he couldn't afford it. Not now.<p>

"Ahg!" Draco growled gripping his head. There had been a pounding in his head for the past few days now and it was driving him insane. As if the insomnia and nightmares weren't bad enough, now he had these horrid pains as if he had forgotten something extremely important. What was worse was this ache only occurred when he thought of… _her._ That stupid Granger. The know-it-all, the useless mudblood, the cow! Draco moaned with pain again as the aches pounded harder.

Suddenly, and forcing a small sound of startledness from him, a hand touched Draco's shoulder.

"Fuck, Blaise" Draco cursed under his breath as he snapped his head to the side to see the perpetrator.

"Sorry" his friend said taking his hand away.

"It's fine, I just forgot you were there," he growled back

"Thanks mate" Draco's lip twitched slightly at his friend's sarcasm. "Are you alright? You look funny, and you keep making these sounds…"

"I'm fine. Just head pains"

"Alright…" Blaise didn't sound convinced. Draco had been elsewhere for days now. His mood swings were giving Blaise whiplash.

First when he was sneaking around with Granger and he was chipper, but still with some edge, then when she had her memory erased and Draco grew depressed. Now out of nowhere this sudden, edgy, angry, evil-esk Draco had sprung up.

"Yes, there! Miss Granger?" Blaise heard Slughorn call.

"Flubberworm mucus sir" Granger quipped, obviously the answer to one of the old oaf's questions.

"Very good! You should all pay a little more attention, like this ray of brilliance here," said the professor as he gestured towards Granger with a big grin, she blushed.

Blaise scratched his chin; did _she _have something to do with this? He bet she did. Draco's 'moods' always did involve that stupid wench.

"Hey… Draco?" said Blaise questioningly

"Hmm?"

"Has anything… what's… how's Hermione?" he whispered. Draco's head snapped up so fast he cracked his neck.

"How the hell would I know?" Blaise was taken back by this

"Well, I just mean… has anything happened?"

"Has anything happened?"

"Yeah, you know… anything to change your mood? Anything good? Bad?" Draco stared at his friend for a good ten seconds before speaking.

"How would that stupid cow change my mood? And since when do you refer to her as- well by her first name?"

"Stupid cow?" questioned Blaise, forwarding his eyebrow. "Draco I know what happened, you know that. You know I'm here for you mate"

"What happened? The fuck are you talking about?"

"Your secret little romance with her!"

"MY WHAT?" Draco screamed. Him and Blaise soon realized how quiet the class had gotten. Looking up from each other, they saw every pair of eyes in that room on them.

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Zabini! Would you like to share with the class the reason for your shouting and not paying attention to the lesson?" said Slughorn from the front of the class.

"No sir. Sorry" said Blaise, straightening in his chair.

"Yeah" mumbled Draco as he searched the faces of the students in the class. Noticing Potter and the weasel smiling like idiots at their getting in trouble, the confused look of Pansy as she glared at the two boys, then landing on the girl herself. She was sitting as far from them as possible. Not a shock to Draco, she had been steering clear since his threat a few days ago. They locked eyes for a few seconds and the pains in Draco's head re-occurred, as did a pain in his chest and gut, that stupid feeling of forgetting. Draco snarled at her for making him feel this pain that he couldn't even understand. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away.

"Right…" said Slughorn confusingly, gaining Draco's attention back to the matter at hand. "Well you two can make up for what you missed in detention. Seven o'clock sharp, I'd like you two here to miss what you have learned" the boys groaned, but didn't fight. Slughorn then shuffled over to where Hermione sat and leaned down to speak to her. Little whispers of students talking amongst each other erupted around them, Draco strained to hear what Slughorn was saying. He caught enough to make him groan "…please…. A few hours…. Extra credit…. Won't do anything… busy… watchful eye… brightest student… a thank you Hermione, you truly are a saint. Boys!" he called catching their attention yet again "tonight you will be accompanied by miss Granger, she will provide for you what you have missed and keep a watchful eye on you two while I am at a… uh, meeting. You will be kind and on your best behaviors if you don't want detention for the rest of the year!" the boys groaned again, but Slughorn, not allowing any protest, instantly dove back into the lesson.

"Well this is will be fun won't it?" whispered Blaise. Draco glared at him, then at Slughorn, and finally at the back of _her _head, at that rat's nest the cow called hair.

* * *

><p><em>Ah potions. <em>Thought Hermione, _you never let me down. _Another question answered perfectly. Hermione grinned with success, and blushed as professor Slughorn complimented her.

She prided herself on doing better and answering questions correctly, Harry had been Slughorn's prize student ever since he found that blasted book with cheats on every potion.

"Nice job Hermione" whispered Ron behind her. She turned and gave him a soft smile, which he returned, but she saw the tinge of pain behind it.

Hermione couldn't help that she wasn't used to this whole girlfriend thing. She thought boys didn't like when you were too clingy, so she told Ron not to sit with her during classes. Was that wrong? This is stupid. Relationships were stupid. Boys were stupid! And now she was wasting precious class time thinking about them. Damn it all.

_Okay, focus Hermione. Focus. _She thought, sitting up straight.

Suddenly, some distance whispers caught her attention. _I'm trying to learn you gossipy morons! Shut. Up! _Hermione turned, lips pursed and ready to "shh" the perpetrators. When she saw who it was however, she stopped. Zabini and Malfoy were whispering frantically to each other, and at one moment Hermione swore she saw Zabini mouth her name, but she wasn't sure. She narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher their whispers. Little did she know that Slughorn noticed that she had turned and followed her eyes just in time for Malfoy to shout loud enough to make everyone still.

"MY WHAT?" he shouted. Slughorn scolded the boys and asked them to explain themselves. He only received one apology and a mumbled agreement.

Hermione stared at the two along with the rest of the class; no one hardly ever heard from Malfoy in any class lately, he was even apparently missing quidditch practices, and even a few games. Suddenly he turned his head so their eyes met, and her pains returned. For weeks now Hermione was having these pains in her skull whenever she tried to remember a distant memory that she couldn't grasp, and this distant memory that she couldn't locate was only brought to her attention when she looked at Draco, and it was only worse when he looked back and their eyes met.

She remembered when she kissed, how the pains went away. How it felt like in some twisted way, that was the memory. But it made no sense to her, and that was something considering EVERYTHING made sense to her.

Suddenly, Draco snarled at her. She had completely zoned out and hadn't even realized they were still looking at each other. Why was he snarling at her? He didn't know she had been thinking about the kiss did he? Her eyes widened. Mental note- STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT BLOODY KISS. _It didn't happen, it didn't happen, it didn't happen- _she continuously tried to assure herself. When suddenly, Slughorn was at her desk, and leaning down to speak to her.

"Miss Granger…" he began

"Yes professor?" she asked cautiously

"I need to ask of you, a favor," he said slowly

"Of course sir, anything"

"Are you free tonight, around seven?" Hermione's eyebrows knit together.

"Yes…? Why?"

"I was wondering… if you could please help mister Zabini and mister Malfoy with the lesson they missed, tonight in detention, it would only be for a few hours" Hermione's eyes widened yet again, and she gaped.

"Oh, sir. I'm not sure if that's really such a good idea…"

"Please, I beg you! I'm willing to offer you extra credit for helping me, I won't be around and I don't like to leave my students unpunished when they have missed a great lesson"

"Yes I understand sir, but I don't particularly see eye-to-eye with, uh, mister Zabini and mister Malfoy"

"Oh I can assure you they won't do anything, you know I would not ask this of you if I weren't busy, I just need you to keep a watchful eye and help them with their work. I only ask you as I know you are the brightest student at this school"

"Thank you professor that's very kind but-"

"Don't make me beg any more then I have. Take pride in knowing you are much, much smarter than your enemies" Hermione smiled lightly at that.

"You know professor, you shouldn't say such things about your students… alright, I suppose I can do it"

"A thank you Hermione, you truly are a saint. Boys!"

Oh god. This was horrible, tragic. Hermione did not want to spend any time alone with _them._ Especially not now after Malfoy threatened her, no, violently threatened her! They hadn't even spoken since that night, only shared a few awkward, angry glances.

Slughorn told the boys she would be accompanying them tonight and judging by the groans, they didn't like it any more then she did. Bugger. This was _not _going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY DON'T HATE ME I KNOW THE FIGHT BETWEEN RON AND DRACO WASN'T IN HERE. i just forgot i had to get through this first and i wanted to save the fight for the next chapter. me= super super sorry. don't hate me :'( next chapter you are guaranteed a fight!<em>**

**_please review so i know there's still people reading? please **puppy face** lol i dunno, i'm just playin you guys don't have to review if you don't want to, it's just nice :')_**

**_also you guys can always leave suggestions in the reviews! who knows maybe if i like your suggestion for the story, i'll use it. and if i do i promise you shall be credited._**

**_OKAY BYE! 3_**

**_follow on tumblr and twitter? i always follow back! tumblr- ad0rkabl3 (yes the o is a zero and the e is a three... don't hate) twitter- kay_brooklyn  
><em>**

**_also, (cos i feel like you guys are close friends and i need to share everything with you) i have a new obsession... one direction 3 what can i say, i'm a sucker for anything british (and irish in Niall's case). i hate myself for liking a boy band... KAYKAY BYE, LEGIT NOW._**


	21. Kisses

_hey guys! yaaaay i did better! :3 didn't take me a million years to upload this time ;P so here it is! i hope you guys like it :)  
>also, i started a Hunger Games Fic that i'm pretty proud of, chapter 1 is up and i'm just editing up chapter 2 so yeah. if you like THG you can totally check it out if you want... :D(hopeful smile) i'll leave you to your reading now! enjoy! hope all is well, have a beautiful day- Brooklyn xoxox<br>p.s thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and let me know they're still reading :') glad i haven't lost everyone in my mess 3 _

* * *

><p>"What dumb luck" said Ron before, and even partly while, ripping a huge chunk of chicken from his drumstick, and swallowing it whole.<p>

"It is rather unfortunate, Hermione" agreed Harry. Since potions, the two hadn't shut up about Hermione having to help Draco and Blaise with the lesson. Now they sat at dinner and still they continued on about her burden.

"I-it's fine. Really, I'm getting extra credit and really what are they going to do?"

"Hm, I wonder. What will two Slytherin pricks, one of whom has completely tormented you- us, for the last six years, do to 'the Gryffindor princess' Oh and lets not forget the fact that there will be no adult supervision, WHAT SO EVER" said Ron eagerly, grabbing her arm and squeezing tight as if it would get the information to her faster and clearer. Hermione's face only grew puzzled.

"Wait what did you just call me?" she asked. Ron and Harry both stared at her then looked to each other, confused.

"Out of all that.. All you got was what I called you?"

"Yes, what was that?" she said in an obvious tone.

"The Gryffindor princess? Well it's true aint it, head girl, favourite of every teacher, beautiful…" Ron blushed, Hermione hadn't even noticed, her mind was wondering.

"Someone else called me that once… damn, who was it?"

"Hey, what's going on?" she heard a voice say as a body slid down next to her.

"Hey Ginny" she heard Harry say, then looked up to catch him lean over the table and share a lingering kiss with his girlfriend.

"Well we were discussing Hermione's torture for the evening" said Harry as he took his seat again.

"'Mione?" questioned Ginny turning to her friend. Hermione shook her head, which was pounding with great force.

"Oh, uh. I have to, um, I-"

"She's got to babysit the Slytherin prats, Zabini and Malfoy after dinner" answered Harry for her.

"Oh!" tisked Ginny "tough luck! Who's making you do that?"

"Slughorn" Hermione said finally returning from her thoughts.

"Bummer" said the red haired girl, offering a gentle pat on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, but anyway. I don't want to talk about it any more. Change the subject please?"

"Sure" nodded Ginny, grinning softly at her friend. "So, harry" she began, leaning forward to speak closer to him. Hermione rubbed her head. Honestly, she wished she didn't have time before she had to be at the potion's room. She just wanted to get it all over and done with so she could get to bed and sleep off this pain.

"Hermione?" she turned away from watching Ginny and Harry, and faced Ron. "I was wondering… you have time before you need to go to detention right? Maybe we could talk for a while? In private?" he said as if reading her previous thoughts.

"First off" she snapped once his words registered "I do not have detention. I am merely aiding the incapable and supervising"

"Sorry-" Ron began to say, eyes widening, not wanting to upset her.

"Secondly" she said, cutting him off "sure. Let's go, I only have an hour" she stood quickly, gathering her books and starting towards the exit, leaving the lovesick boy to trip over himself running after her.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran out of her dorm quickly, switching her old books for the new ones she would need for detention later.<p>

"You know, I really hate how I'm not allowed in there" said Ron when she returned to him in the hall. "Stupid old man"

"WATCH IT," the old man in the painting bellowed. Ron released a small squeak of fright.

"Sorry" he chirped in an almost pre-pubescent voice. Hermione giggled _how manly, _she thought rather than saying it out loud and hurting her friend's- er… boyfriend's, feelings.

"Let's go," she said, awkwardly grabbing his hand and pulling him towards an abandoned corridor, and into a small gap where they could talk privately. "So" she said once they settled themselves in "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" he said sliding closer to her "it's just… we've been together for a while now and… we haven't exactly… well we don't-" Hermione stared at him in confusion, not sure what he was getting at.

_Just go for it, _thought Ron. Quickly, as to not allow her protest, he bent and kissed her with a deep need, cupping her soft face in his hands.

The kiss caught Hermione completely off guard, she jerked away. Partly because of the shock and partly because… well she wasn't sure exactly. Ron sighed as she pulled away, and didn't go back in for more.

"Do you not like me?" he asked quickly.

"Wha-what?" she answered back, tilting her head slightly to the side, a few random curls falling into her face. "Of course I like you Ron! I really like you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you, would I?" would she?

"That's not what I mean I just, I get it. I mean, you're fairly new to this whole dating thing and me kissing you before was your first kiss and all so I understand why you're nervous but-"

"Woah, stop right there" said Hermione quickly, shaking her head in amazement.

_Shit _thought Ron, before she even began to speak.

"I am not new to dating! And let me tell you that certainly was NOT my first kiss!" she regret saying it the moment the words left her mouth. _Maybe Ron won't catch on… _she thought hopefully as she pushed her lips together with a great amount of force.

"Huh?" he said squinting at her.

"Um… Krum! Viktor Krum! I dated him didn't I? Sort of?"

"I hardly think that counts Hermione. It was just a dance. Wait… that wanker didn't give you your first kiss did he?" Ron nearly shouted, clearly outraged with jealousy.

"No! Calm down!" she said, lowering her voice as if it would lower his as well. Strangely, it did.

"Well then who?" _damn _thought Hermione _why didn't I just lie and say it was Krum… _Instead of fessing up and starting some very unwanted drama. Instead, she went for the strong, independent approach.

"I hardly think it's any of your business"

"As your boyfriend, I think it is" he retorted

"Well why does it matter anyway?"

"Like I said, I'm your boyfriend! I feel obligated to know these things"

"You're just jealous," she said with a sigh

"Damn right I'm jealous!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?" the tiny banter was soon turning into a more demanding and verbally aggressive argument.

"Because you'll hate me a- and I don't want to tell you!"

"Hermione I will never hate you, please, I won't care!"

"Yes you will!"

"Do you not trust me or something?" he asked, not hiding the pain in his voice at all. Hermione gaped.

"No! No, Ron I trust you! I don't trust him!"

"WHO?"

"DRACO!" Hermione clamped her mouth shut so fast, she bit down hard on her lip, and she could feel sweet blood covering the new wound. She barely noticed the pain.

At first Ron looked confused, then realization, and now anger. His eyes were a fiery temple that Hermione wanted so bad to look away, but found herself trapped by his stare. She felt tears welling up and she wanted to break down, the situation of Draco kissing her was bad enough. How much he pushed to avoid the fact it happened, how she felt like she betrayed her friends when it happened, just like when she woke up in his arms… how he threatened her if she ever brought it up again. _Oh god _what had she done? Telling Ron about the one thing that had possessed her every nightmare, every confusion, must have been the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

_No. _She thought, kissing him _back _was the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

"Draco… Malfoy…?" Ron finally spoke. Slowly, sounding confused, but looking like a dragon that'd just caught you stealing her precious egg.

"Ron…" Hermione choked out, scared of what he'd do next. Quickly he stood, throwing his book bag to the ground and storming off down back towards the dining hall, checking left and right.

"Ron no!" screeched Hermione as she scrambled up, grabbing his bag and hers, then chasing after him. _No no no no no no NO! _She thought. This couldn't be happening. If she knew Ron, and she very well did, he never thought when he was angry. He just… _did._ She knew his exact intentions, and her thoughts of what he was thinking matched his perfectly. _Find Malfoy._

* * *

><p>"Draco?" he only hardly heard the faint voice of Pansy ask for his attention, but he still ignored it. Draco felt lifeless, dead inside, and he couldn't even understand why. He needed to focus; he couldn't afford to be blank and sick feeling like this. Time was growing shorter and shorter and this feeling of un-fulfillment. Then that damn Slughorn had to go and give him detention the night he had plans to begin on the next operation, but no. Instead he would be stuck in detention with that fucking mudblood and damn Blaise who can't seem to mind his own business. Never mind say certain things to get him in trouble in the first place. That reminded him…<p>

"Blaise what the _fuck _were you talking about earlier?" he snapped, lashing his head to the side to stare at the two other Slytherins who seemed to be in deep conversation. Both of their bodies jerked and eyes widened, as they weren't expecting Draco's sudden snap.

"Erm, what?" his friend asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"What you said, about the stupid mudblood Granger, why did you say something like that?" Draco's face was stern, his voice was deep and angry, and he was almost talking through his teeth in frustration.

"What's he talking about?" whispered Pansy to Blaise from across the table.

"I just asked him about Granger earlier…"

"He called her a mudblood," said Pansy confused.

"I know" the two looked at Draco, and again he grew incredibly confused.

"What, so you're in on this joke too then?" he said to Pansy, lifting his chin to look down his nose at her.

"Draco… are you alright?" she asked, her hand twitching, about to feel his forehead but deciding against it.

"I'm bloody fine! Are _you _alright? Everybody's acting so bloody weird and it's bloody pissing me bloody off!" he nearly screamed, but said it loud enough to earn some worried glances from the Ravenclaw table. Without another word, Draco stood, slamming his palms on the table, then storming off out of the dinning hall, and straight to the room of requirement.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pansy once she saw him turn down the hall. Blaise sighed.

* * *

><p>Draco walked slowly down the hall. Back from the room of requirement, peacefully so, even though his mind was far from that. He didn't walk long before he found Blaise, waiting by a set of stairs down to the dungeons.<p>

"Left this in the dinning hall" said Blaise as Draco walked up to him.

"Thanks" she mumbled as Blaise handed him his book bag.

"Look about earlier…" his friend began, but soon stopped as something behind Draco caught his eye, he watched as Blaise leaned close and squint down the hall, then looked shocked and confused. Draco turned to see what had his friend's attention when he found himself pinned to the ground.

"AHHG!" he hollered grabbing his hip, which hit the cold, hard floor with much too much force. He sat up slowly, only to receive a hard blow to the face. His hands cuffing his face muffled his screams of pain. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out Blaise yanking whoever this tosser was, off of him. Or at least trying too.

Draco sat up quickly; worried he was more vulnerable to punches when lying down. That's when he saw who it was.

"The fuck?" he groaned behind his hands. What was the weasel punching him for? Was he asking for a bloody beating? That's when he noticed Granger, running towards them, with tear stained cheeks. _Fuck, now what? _He thought as he slowly stood, but Weasley made for another attack, and Granger screamed.

* * *

><p><em>okay i did it again i know! i promised a fight and only gave you the bginning. I'M SORRY!<br>but yeah now you know for the next chapter there WILL BE A FIGHT.  
>deuces! ;P <em>

_**actually one last thing.  
><strong>**so in the earlier chapters when Hermione and Draco first have sex,** i didn't give detail. i just said that it happened and that was the end of that. but like the more fics i read, the more i realize i enjoy the sex scenes very much xP and now i regret not writing it in haha so i dunno, what do you guys think? should i write it in there and add it to that chapter, or leave it the way it is? even though there will be many more of those scenes ;) possibly very soon. please let me know cos i have no idea what to do! _


	22. Detention

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAAAAAY! whether you're 5ever alone or 5ever taken, i hope you all had a wonderful, beautiful day :)  
><strong>so before you read on i would just like to say, yes. i know Draco's dad is supposed to be in Azkaban, i know that the first chapter isn't what is supposed to happen. it's called fanfiction, it's how you want it to happen, or don't want it i guess you could say too, but nonetheless, don't sweat the details. i have read the books, this is MY interetation! that's all. :P  
>enjoy the chapter! have a great day xoxox Brooklyn <em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You bloody, wanking, goddamn, good for nothing, ferret face, fucker, shithead<strong>-" Ron kept rambling on with the insults, Draco simply grunt and wrestled back.

At first he was just annoyed and wanted to get the stupid git off of him, but now he was getting angry and wanted to beat the shit out of the weasel.

"I swear Weasley if you don't get the fuck off me right now" he growled through his teeth as the ginger boy straddled him and threw loose punches. "I promise you WILL regret it".

Instead of listening, growing only angrier at Draco's almost lack of interest, he through a hard punch and ended up hitting his nose square on with a disgusting crack. Draco screamed out in pain, and to Draco's left and Ron's right, the two heard a wince between sobs as Hermione watched speechless, too frightened to interfere.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he shrieked at her. Hermione only shook her head violently, at a loss of words.

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak to her!" Ron shouted in his face, spit flying from his mouth, his face more fiery than his quidditch robes.

"What the hell did I do?"

"As if you don't know! You kissed her, you twat! You stole from her what I was supposed to give, YOU, out of all people you stupid-" again they rolled around on the floor, throwing punches, kicking, scratching.

_She's fucking dead _Malfoy thought. As if she was bringing this to light again, after his threats. And worse, she was telling people this lie_. _In his adrenaline-induced anger, Draco sat quick, knocking Ron to the ground harshly, forcing a grunt from the testosterone filled boy.

Quickly Draco jumped to his feet. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she watched him, clutching his blood stained face, and striding quickly towards her.

As fast as her feet could carry her without tripping, she backed up, hitting something hard, yet soft.

"What on _earth _is going on here?" she heard the all too familiar voice of idolization she'd known since her first year at Hogwarts.

"Professor!" she said quickly, straightening her back and swiping her tears from her eyes, before turning with a grin. "So glad you've come! It seems uh- there's been a sort of- um…"

"Oh miss Granger" the old women tisked, shaking her head at her then turning towards Draco.

"Mister Malfoy" she gasped "what's happened to your nose?" she asked reaching to touch, then deciding against it and pulling her hand away, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Accident" he mumbled. Noting that Weasley had quite a few scratches and bruises himself, and he really didn't need any more detentions to distract him. "We were on our way to Professor Slughorn's class for our detention. I suppose Weasley must have been walking Granger there and I tripped. Knocking them down along with us. A simple misunderstanding professor" he said calmly.

The women did not look convinced or amused; she looked to Hermione for reassurance. "Miss Granger, is this the truth?" Hermione looked at Draco and he stared sternly at her, threateningly.

"Uh- yes professor! Actually, we should be going right about now, we're running a bit late"

McGonagall sighed, "yes, alright. Off you go".

Scrambling for their bags and loose dropped homework, the four students began down the stairs to the potions room.

* * *

><p>"Ron" Hermione finally spoke, as they reached the classroom, breaking the silence that lasted the entire walk to the class. "You need to go now, I'll be alright"<p>

"Really hate him" he ground out between his teeth, ignoring her.

"I know you do…" she whispered "please, Ron, go back to your dorm. Talk to Harry, he'll help, I just- there's a lot of tension right now and you being here isn't helping"

"If he touches you," he said quickly as they reached the door "I'll kill him" there was a long pause between them. Hermione nodded, looking into the sad yet angry eyes of the boy who had been her best friend for a total of six years, and her boyfriend only since this one. And she felt pain stricken by simply his eyes.

Slowly she inched on her tiptoes, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then after offering a soft smile, she turned inhaling a heavy breath, exhale, and entering the potions room.

"Ah!" Professor Slughorn called from the front of the class. "It's about time- my word! Mister Malfoy, your face!"

"I fell, I'm fine" Draco said quickly before the teacher could say anything else.

"Well alright then. Now I must hurry, so, Miss Granger, you have the notes from earlier, correct?" Hermione nodded as she approached the table where Blaise and Draco settled. "Excellent! I'll leave you to it then" Slughorn walked with a waddle towards Hermione and patted her on the shoulder "thanks again Granger, just make sure they don't run off. Not too hard" he grinned a toothy grin and Hermione tried hard to return it, even though her stomach turned with worry.

"Don't worry professor. We'll be here when you return". She watched as the teacher left out the door with an unintentional slam. She was suddenly aware of the chilliness of the dungeon classroom, and then aware of her duties here, and of whom she was with.

_You can do this._ _You are smart._ _You are confident. _ _You are strong._

With a deep breath, she opened her book bag, and removed the day's notes. "So" she began, trying to keep the shaking from her voice "here are the notes you missed, uh, should I go over them?" she lifted her gaze to Draco, who was looking down at the papers, no particular look on his face.

"No" the cool calm voice of Blaise Zabini spoke "it's fine, we'll just copy the notes if that's fine with you?" he asked, not rudely, but not necessarily entirely kindly either.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Fine" she said, smiling lightly and turning towards the table opposite.

"Thank you" said Blaise, smiling back at her. Hermione blushed, shocked at the kindness from a Slytherin- no. She wasn't prejudice; perhaps it was the fact of him being good mates with Malfoy that was shocking about his kindness.

She sat alone at the table opposite, reading the last chapter, again, from her arithmacy textbook_, _waiting for Slughorn to return.

Finally after what felt like ages, Hermione felt a presence at her side.

"Here" said Blaise handing her the notes, "thanks again, Slughorn will be here any minute"

"Okay, no problem" she said shoving the parchment and her textbook back into her bag, hearing the door to the classroom swing open and then slam shut again.

"Excellent! You're all still here, and how did it go? Didn't give you any grief I hope, miss Granger" the professor spoke as he walked up to his desk.

"No sir, none at all. Everything was fine," she said confidently, sighing a breath of relief at the sudden realization that everything indeed had been fine.

"Wonderful! You may all go now, it's getting late. Goodnight!" Hermione turned quickly and walked fast as she could to the door without running. She trot down the halls not stopping once until she reached the head boy and girl dorm.

"Purple jumper" she said the new password quickly; she glanced behind to see if Malfoy was close on her tail. He was nowhere to be seen, not even a shadow. Her heart slowed its pace, she would have time to quickly throw on her nightgown, lock her door and sleep soundly without any interruption.

She entered the portrait hole and made straight for her door, when she felt something hard hit her. She fell to the ground with a loud sound of breath leaving her lungs, literally getting the wind knocked out of her.

She moved as to sit up, but quickly felt something strong, like metal, holding her wrists above her head, squeezing them together making it extremely uncomfortable and slowly, very painful.

She felt hot breath on her face, and something pinching into her neck. She opened her eyes to find something that struck her to her very core. All blood drained from her body, her eyes widened in pure terror, and she felt as though she was about to throw up.

Malfoy straddled her, one hand holding hers harshly to the cold floor, and one holding his wand, which pierced her neck.

"I warned you Granger. I fucking warned you," he snarled, biting his teeth together hard.

Hermione stared into his eyes, trapped there, pinned by his fiery angry eyes. She had never been so afraid, never in all that she had gone through in the last six years in the wizarding world, until now. At wand point by a Malfoy. She needed to think of something, fast.

* * *

><p><em>eeeep omgomgomg writing this chapter... ahg i can't even, just cos i know what's going to happen next :D aaaah i'm dying. hahaha, fangirling over my own fic... sad.<br>_please review! :)


	23. Confusion

_hey guys! so lots of you were not to pleased with my little cliff hanger ;) hopefully this makes up for it! :) enjoy! xoxox- Brooklyn  
><em>_p.s. sorry if i've been taking a while to update, i've got this sort of problem that rules over my life... it's pretty severe and stuff... you might have heard of it, it's called One Direction infection. ;P ooh distasteful jokes **heart** legit though holy man-o-wits do i love them. i mean i liked them during the XFactor but now it's a whole nother story! **please don't hate me for loving them if you're not a fan :P**_

* * *

><p>Thinking fast and desperately, just as Malfoy opened his mouth to say more, she thrust her knee hard into his groin. She missed her designated injuring point, but was close enough to cause him to flinch violently away from her with a scream of pain.<p>

She scrambled to her knees, crawled until she could gain footing and stood. She only made it a few feet before a hand was wrapped around her ankle and she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Hermione reached into her sock and pulled out her wand "_Petrificus Totalus_!" she yelled just as he was about to do the same. Quickly she scrambled to her feet as his body stiffened and froze.

"_Relashio!" _she heard Draco ground out the counter-spell.

She ran the short distance to her bedroom and slammed the door hard behind her, casting a charm so a password would be needed to gain entrance. "Crookshanks" she whispered quickly, setting the password. She heard footsteps pound as they stomped to her door, she watched the handle jiggle, then stop. She listened closely, but couldn't hear a sound.

_Maybe he's gone to his room. _She thought hopefully, she really was frightened, she could clearly see the anger written out in his eyes and she did not want it to be released.

Suddenly, as she heard creaking to her left, it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, _the bathroom. _She'd completely forgotten about their conjoined restroom, and it would be perfect access to get to her. She reached for her wand and pointed, opening her mouth to cast the spell when the door flung open, and Draco strode swiftly inside.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he shouted quickly, not allowing Hermione time to cast a spell. Her wand flew from her hands and she watched it go with pain. She turned back to Draco and watched motionless as he walked towards her.

"Please!" she screamed suddenly, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry alright? Just please don't… don't hurt me!" Draco shook his head darkly, quickening his pace. Hermione backed up without much time, right into the wall. Draco closed the space between them, and they stood, chest-to-chest. Hermione closed her eyes, putting herself somewhere else, _think of something, you're brilliant you have to think of something_ she thought desperately. Draco lift his wand, and held it under her chin.

"Look at me" he growled, Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and was locked in his icy cold stare. "I am sick of this, sick of you. I don't know why you're saying I kissed you but- but, it never happened!" Hermione winced at his shouting.

"I don't understand why you're so angry" she whispered.

"Because… because I would never kiss you! Don't you get it? You're filth, and I'm… better. I wouldn't waste my time with you" he pierced his wand harder into Hermione's neck, forcing her head to tilt up, making her have to strain her back.

"Okay, it didn't happen. I made it up, is that what you want to hear?"

Draco froze. What did he want to hear? Why was he doing this, why was he so angry and so desperate for revenge. He was angry with Hermione for starting this stupid rumor, but he felt, inside somewhere; it wasn't her he was truly angry at. He looked into those deep brown eyes; he saw the tears beginning to form in those baby deer eyes. So soft, so innocent, so… beautiful.

Draco grew frustrated, angry at his mixed emotions. He felt tension, strong tension and not the kind that made him want to hurt her, like he thought. Tension, like longing. Longing for her…

Hermione's eyebrows bent together, "what are you going to do to me?" she whispered. Draco didn't speak, he wondered…

Quickly, before his senses came back to him, he pulled the wand away and touched his lips to Hermione's. It seemed so wrong, but it felt right. His head pound with anger, but the soft warmth of her lips helped sooth him, and he slowly felt himself give in to her, his stressed face began to relax, he dropped his hands to hold her waist and moved slightly away so he didn't press so violently against her. He opened his mouth lazily, needing to taste her more when he felt her lift her hands, to involved in the kiss, he didn't notice her un-enjoyment. In a split second, her hand struck him across the face.

He stood, stunned, turned away from Hermione, cupping his burning cheek. He turned back to her, she had tear stained cheeks and an insane, lost, confused, angry look on her face.

"What the FUCK?" she screamed suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" she screeched. Tears streaming harder and faster now down her face.

Draco didn't move. He stood glued to the floor. He didn't want to leave, he was confused and angry, but he didn't want to be angry and confused alone. He felt something, when he kissed her, something he hadn't felt before, yet familiar. It made him want to kill her, and hold her all at the same time.

"I don't want to leave" he found himself saying. Hermione gapped at him wildly.

"I don't care! Who do you think you are? You can't threaten me for bringing up the first time we kissed saying I made it up, then… then do this! And kiss me, AGAIN!" she looked hurt, and for some weird reason, Draco wasn't okay with that.

"I really fucking hate you," he said bitterly. He meant it, he hated what she was doing to him, and he hated how she made him feel and how she made him doubt himself.

"You're a lunatic-" before she could finish whatever she was going to say, Draco held her wrists down in place against the wall again. "Get off of me!" she screamed, kicking and flailing her head from side to side.

"Just calm down" he ground out between his teeth. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked stressfully. Hermione's eyes widened and she stopped flailing.

"Why I do _what _to you, Malfoy? It seems you're the one doing something to me!"

"You make me feel"

"I make you feel what?"

"Just feel. It really pisses me off and I fucking hate you for it but… I can't…" Draco closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrists. "Really hate,…" he whispered through his teeth.

"You don't hate me. You're just a sad, confused little boy. And it's pathetic" she said bitterly, forcing him to open his eyes and see the hatred on her face. He dropped her wrists, and backed away quickly. Without a word he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard enough, Hermione figured the whole castle heard it.

* * *

><p>Hermione crawled into bed. Her body still shaking and vibrating with uneasiness and confusion. She was extremely pissed that he would do such a thing to her. He was not allowed to threaten her for telling people or talking about him kissing her before, coming at her like a crazy animal acting like he was ready for murder and then kiss her AGAIN. What the actual fuck!<p>

But again, she felt that… that feeling. Like, him kissing her was so wrong but it still felt good, and right. And that made her want to gag. So she decided not to waste any time, she locked her doors and got dressed into her bed clothes the minute he left, and she was now crawling into bed praying for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco paced back and forth in front of his four-poster. What was wrong with him? What was happening? He began pacing faster. <em>You just kissed bloody fucking Granger. The filthy- <em>No. He stopped. She wasn't filthy, and he knew it. She made him feel, feel all sorts of different things that confused him and angered him. He wanted to scream, but she might hear. _Let her hear, _he thought. He wanted her to know his pain and frustration. That was the thing, she caused him pain in his confusion, but when with her, and when kissing her, that all went away and he felt at peace, in pure bliss.

He grunted angrily and began to undress; he needed to get to bed. Not like he'd be getting any sleep, but he was tired and the headache wasn't helping.

* * *

><p>"Mmm Hermione" Draco moaned, Hermione giggled, then moaned in time with him as his hands caressed her breasts with need and kissed her neck passionately.<p>

"Draco, someone might hear u- OH!" she began to whisper, but was caught off by her own sound of surprise when she felt his hand slide up her skirt.

"No one will find us, we're fine" he said, moving his hand to rub the outside of her most sensitive spot, and kissing her deeply on the mouth to muffle her moans.

"Oh god, Draco. We shouldn't have waited, I've wanted this for so long," she said against his lips, their interaction growing more intimate as he began to undo his pant zipper.

"Me too, believe me," he said urgently, pulling down her panties and staring into her eyes desperately. The grey orbs of death and cruelty she had known so well seemed now warm and comforting. And just drop dead sexy right now. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked grabbing her hips and preparing to lift her onto the desk behind her which she leaned against.

Hermione thought for a moment. What would happen after all of this? What of her friends, his friends, his family! His father had escaped Azkaban not a week after being put in, and Godric knows how dangerous a man can be to escape Azkaban and how viciously he would react to something like this. _Oh shut up Hermione it's only sex _she told herself as she stared into those beautiful eyes. No, not only sex. This was… making love. She did, she loved him. With a gentle smile, she nodded. "I'm ready"

Draco tried to contain his excited grin. He kissed her deeply, filling her whole body with warmth, and pressing against her with pure need. Slowly he lifted her by the thighs and placed her on the potions room table, slowly he moved closer to her, chest-to-chest. They shared eye contact every moment, when Hermione gasped at the feeling of him begin to fill her and relieve them of both their needs.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes snapped open. The room was dark, pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. She sat up quickly, grabbing at her turning stomach as she did so, she winced. She looked quickly around the room and finally her eyes adjusted and she realized she was in her room. She felt sweat dabbing the back of her neck and thighs, and she blushed at the strange tickling taking part on her private parts. She pulled the covers close to her, checking next to her to make sure there was no other body, there wasn't.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me," she whispered to herself, wiping sweat off her neck. First she fights and kisses Malfoy, now she was having dirty dreams with him? This wasn't okay.

Hermione was both dizzy and tired, but she was afraid to go back to sleep. In fact she was afraid in general. She was not completely sure why but she really didn't want to be alone. She went over the dream in her mind. It had started as her and Malfoy arguing, he was being an arse as per usual, then out of nowhere he turned sweet, but still aggressive. And she found it extremely sexy- _in the dream. _She told herself _in the dream you found it sexy, he is not sexy! _He began to sweet talk her, and caress her, then he kissed her. And she didn't deny it, she kissed him right back and, well… the rest she, and her body, remembered very well.

There was one more thing about the dream… one little detail that shocked her to figure out was the truth. Suddenly she burst into tears, _damn teenage girl hormones. _She hated this; she hated her twisted feelings and all this confusion. She wondered how Draco was feeling at this moment about the nights previous events…

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck am I doing? <em>She wondered, tears still welled in her eyes. She looked up at the door in front of her. She just didn't want to be alone, and he seemed willing enough, didn't he? Sort of?

She knocked lightly on the door "Malfoy?" she whispered. There wasn't an answer. Slowly she opened the door, surprised he hadn't locked it. "Malfoy?" she whispered again. She heard the sheets ruffle and her heart dropped. _Oh Godric no, what am I doing here? Just leave, move your feet damn it! _She found herself glued to the floor.

"Granger?" a deep muffled voice asked, "what are you doing in my room?" without answer, she walked in and closed the door softly behind her. She stepped into the room and stood at the foot of what she guessed was his bed, allowing her eyes to adjust. Finally they did and she saw a tired, shirtless, Draco sitting up under the sheets.

"I can't sleep," she said daftly.

"So?" he asked bitterly. Hermione bit her lip, they could see each other perfectly now.

"Can I… can I sleep with you?" Draco's eyebrows shot up, then his face sterned again.

Emotionlessly he said "whatever" then lay back down. Hermione creeped over to the side of the bed that he didn't occupy, coincidently the same side she usually slept on her bed. She slid under the covers, feeling incredibly awkward. Honestly, what the fuck was going on?

"Malfoy" Hermione said nervously, staring up at the ceiling. He muffled a reply. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" she bit her lip again, nervous with what would happen. She felt Draco shift next to her, she turned her head to see him laying on his side, and staring right into those eyes… perfect. Just like in the dream.

"What is this?" he asked.

She was confused "what?" she asked

"We confuse me" his face stayed straight "we're supposed to hate each other, I'm supposed to hate you, but you make me feel so…"

"Confused" she finished. He didn't answer, only stared into her eyes more. "We confuse me too," she said, her voice shaking "but I want to figure it out, Draco I-" she stopped. She didn't want to finish what she was going to say. Draco's face softened, and he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. His gentleness reminded her of the Draco from her dream. He looked down at her lips, and instinctively she licked them and he swallowed in reaction.

Quickly he shifted himself so he leaned over her, staring into those deep brown eyes. She swallowed and her breathing quickened. Draco's heart sped in time with hers, and the room began to spin. It felt like they were the only two people on the planet, not a thing mattered.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly, and his eyes widened in shock of his own words.

* * *

><p><em>muahaha! more cliffhangers :D sorry! but i had too. is it a dream? is it not? hmm you will have to wait to find out!<em>

please review! :D love you guys, you're all amazayn, phenomeniall, extraordinharry, fabulouis, and brilliam! (i love you if you understand those)


	24. A Memory

**_OMG I'M THE WORST. _**_it's been so long, i am so sorry guys! D: i've been so busy and stuff uhg i'm so so sorry, please don't hate me! i hope you guys are still with me and i haven't been abandoned :s anyway, enjoy the chapter! (i know you'll hate the beginning, but it gets better i promise, haha) hope all is well xox- Brooklyn_

* * *

><p>Draco blinked. What just happened? He looked around the room and saw blackness. He felt the spot beside him; there was no one there. He breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Why would he dream something like that? What kind of sick thing was happening to his mind? He would blame it on being a boy just like the other naughty dreams he would have of girls in the school, but this wasn't even dirty. This was… emotional. Was he even capable of feeling emotion? _Stupid mudblood._

He sat up and bunched the sheets in his fists. He was extremely frustrated. At himself, and at her. She made him feel so odd, the insane headaches, this weird emotional crap. Suddenly his thoughts were cut short when he heard a knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" he boomed. Then rolled his eyes at himself, _only two people live here moron, who do you think it is._ However There was no response, but he heard the floor creak with uncertain leaning on the other side.

"H-Hermione" she stuttered on the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked, his heart skipping a few beats.

"I just want to talk"

"About?"

"Stuff"

Draco sighed with great annoyance, "Could you be a little more specific?"

"Just please let me in" she said quickly, nearly cutting him off. Draco grunt with frustration, and in a swift move, stood and stormed over to the door. He flung it open and Hermione tumbled back in shock. Draco scanned her body up and down; she was wearing a short nightdress, seeing as it was entering summer, but still thick enough to leave much to the imagination. She never was one to show off her body, Draco somehow liked it. It was almost sexy how he had to guess what was hiding under there-

Draco mentally slapped himself; _stop thinking about her like that you stupid twat. _What he didn't realize was Hermione was also looking at him, shirtless with only thin pajama bottoms. She blushed and tried to keep her eyes glued to the floor, but she was a straight female after all, so that was a challenge.

"Well?" Draco asked bitterly. Hermione forced her eyes up to meet his, which were tired and dark.

"We really need to talk"

"About _what_?" he asked aggressively, annoyed with how he had to ask this again.

"About what happened last night"

"It's still tonight-"

"Oh don't be such a smartass!" she snapped cutting him off. She didn't want to waste any time.

"Alright, what of _last night"_

Hermione thought carefully of her next words. The wrong thing could easily set him off, but before her brain could beat her mouth, the words spilled out like slugs.

"You kissed me" she snapped her mouth shut the moments the words escaped. Draco's face remained still and cold like stone, if he was angry, there was no sign of it.

"You kissed _me,"_ he said suddenly and Hermione was taken aback.

"Oh no I did not! Don't you say something like that, you know verywell, **you **kissed **me**," she said aggressively, now she was sort of angry, who was he to say something like that? Something they both knew was a lie. Draco's face twitched and Hermione kept her strong front, pretending she didn't notice.

"Alright" he said suddenly, catching her off guard. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, "so I kissed you".

Hermione didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected either of those reactions, well she had somewhat expected resistance like at first, but certainly not acceptance so quickly, and why was he acting like it wasn't a big deal? This was huge to her and she wanted him to understand that and feel the same way.

"Yes. You did," she stammered. "And… that's not okay!" she shot at him.

"Okay. Why not?" he asked still emotionless.

"Because the first time you kissed me-"

"Oh not this rubbish again" she was cut off by his large sigh and words. "I swear if I have to tell you this one more time-" he began messy, not actually sure what to say, but settling with "we did not kiss! Uh…" he babbled "a… first time"

Hermione felt herself bubble with anger, "you're still going to resent that? Even after admitting to kissing me a second time?"

"That was the fist time. In your bedroom, a few hours ago, that was the first" he said very clearly now, looking into her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. But this still needs to be discussed" she said sternly, returning the harsh eye contact, trying hard to take control.

"Fine. But I'm freezing, come inside" he said, not waiting for a response and turning quickly and striding into his room.

Hermione took a moment before moving, not sure if she should follow. But in a few short seconds, she felt her feet move quickly through the door, and her hand closing it shut quietly behind her.

She watched as Draco sat perched on the end of his bed. Hermione stood awkwardly, not sure where to go, so she just walked forward with pride and stood in front of him.

"Well?" Draco asked, trying to look annoyed.

"Well…" she began, gathering her thoughts and preparing for a calm, mature conversation about the night's events, _ha, yeah right. _A voice said in the back of her mind. "You kissed me, Malfoy. That's not really… okay"

"K?" said Draco questioningly.

"Well my question is… why? Why did you kiss me?" Draco swallowed. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer this. Certainly not with the truth, right?

"I'm a boy Granger. And you? You are a girl, shocking news I know" Hermione rolled her eyes "but sometimes, boys get urges. You should know this by now, it was impulse. There was a be-" he cut himself off before calling her beautiful, and mentally slapped himself again "there was a girl standing 2 inches from me, my hormones got the best of me. It's that simple" he said shrugging.

"No I don't think it is that simple" shewhispered.

"Well it is-" Draco began to counter, but he looked up and saw Hermione's face. Tired, annoyed, almost sad. He didn't know why, he should feel happy and gleeful at how weak and hurt she looked, but there was something there that made him hurt seeing her looking hurt. Something that pained him to see her anything less than happy, and it was that something for the very reason he kissed her. He thought back to his dream and suddenly the words came out without warning. "We confuse me," he said. Her eyebrows arched in confusion, not completely understanding, but glad she was getting a response that sounded true and genuine.

"How do we confuse you?" she asked gently.

"I… am supposed to hate you. I'm supposed to not give two damns about you. I'm supposed to be a great pureblood wizard, and not associate with people like you" he began. She nodded waiting for the rest, "but I don't hate you. I do… _care_ about you. I… want to be…" he couldn't finish the rest. His face scrunched in frustrated anger and he bit his tongue to keep from shouting. He suddenly felt weak. Sitting and looking up to the girl that made him feel so. He stood quickly as to tower over her, she knew what he was doing, but she didn't care. Her face was soft but nearly emotionless, no anger, no happiness, just a small bit of confusion.

"You're confused?" he mumbled suddenly, catching her off guard, she looked up at him.

"Yes" she said shortly "We confuse me as well. But it doesn't have to be like that", she said shaking her head her small curls bouncing softly. She was shocked by her own words, just as he was.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, Draco. For once I really just… don't know" she said, nearly breathless. She hated feeling so weak and unknowing.

"I want you," he said suddenly. Completely catching her off guard. Her eyes widened, _what? _She thought, unable to get her mouth to move from the gapping hole it was. Finally she gained her senses.

"You want me?" was all she could manage.

"I think so… but I don't want anyone to know" he shot quickly.

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret, Draco. And I don't even know if I want you too" she said, but knowing her words were lies, as did Draco.

"You want me," he said simply.

"You don't know that" she said back. She watched a tiny grin grow on his face, sly and plotting, she didn't like it.

"Don't lie Granger," he said stepping into her, pressing their bodies together. She stood her ground and didn't move, not wanting to show weakness.

"What exactly is it you want?" she asked suddenly.

"You" he said as if it were completely obvious. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get that. But what of me, hm?" Draco wasn't sure how to answer this, as he didn't completely know what he wanted.

"I just want…" he thought hard, then released a small sigh "I want someone I can have to spend the night, someone who I can spend _special _time with" he said in a raspy voice.

"I'm not going to be your fuck buddy, Draco" Draco was taken back by her foul language, but impressed too. "You can go to Pansy for that" she answered bitterly, she turned to leave.

"Wait that's not what I'm asking!" he said quickly, grabbing her arm. "I want to spend time with you, I'm sick of hiding that. I hate you but I- don't, at the same time. Just… come sleep with me" he said suddenly.

"What?" she answered, her eyebrows knitting together, somewhat worried.

"Please" he said catching her off guard "I don't want to be alone" he mumbled. Her expression softened and she felt something warm erupt inside of her, and it was like all the confusion was gone. The headache, the heartache, the anger.

"Alright" she whispered, she released his hand and walked over to the bed, shimmying her way inside the sheets. His bed was so warm and comforting. She felt him move in beside her, she moved so she was closer to him, he draped an arm around her uncertainly, and she moved so she lay with her head on his chest.

"Does this feel weird to you?" he asked uncertainly.

" A little… but it sort of feels, right" she answered, drifting away almost into sleep. Draco nodded to himself.

"Right" he whispered. Slowly she felt his body untense and soften, and the two were able to get comfortable in each other's warmth.

Lying there in his arms felt wonderful to Hermione, new and different yet still familiar. In the quickly flash of an instant an image flashed in front of her eyes. It was she and Draco, lying together not very long ago, in a large bed in a room she had never seen. Both naked in each other's arms under the sheets, with soft smiles. Draco looked happier then she had ever seen, and both looked calm and content, without all the stress and frustration that clouded their lives now. She gasped at the image, she knew it wasn't her imagination, she was much too clever for that, it was a memory.

* * *

><p><em>weeelll? did you like it? :) hope so, sorry for taking so long! i'll try to do better for next time, reviews are very encouraging, just saying. ;P<br>**preview**... hmmm i'm not sure what to say for the preview without giving away too much... oh oh i know! refer to a certain... item, that is brought into the story in chapter 9. okay, bye! xx_

_follow on tumblr, i follow back! - .com and .com (if you're a One Direction fan)  
>I also follow back on twitter :)- NiallsHorcrux <em>

_okay so just a side note, i have this youtube, i'm not sure if i've mentioned it yet or not... anyway! i really need views and comments and likes and such so the loves of my life will come to my city... help me out please? :D the channel is- WinnipegLoves1D please help me and i will love you so much omg. haha okay byee! have a beautifully wonderful weekend guys and gals._


	25. Lust

**okay, super quick, here it is! as promised :) had a long weekend at the cabin, lots of writing and reading done. zero internet or cell service, it was lovely :)  
><strong>**quick thank you to whoever that anon was who left a comment about how only seventh years can be heads, you are 100% right, details do make the story and i can't believe i was stupid enough to look over such a huge detail! I greatly appreciate that, can't believe that stupid stupid mistake on my part. I will fix it as soon as i can, but for now i just want to get this story going :P i take long enough to update as it is!  
><strong>**hope all is well! xox-Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>Draco woke feeling wonderful. He hadn't had a decent sleep in ages, but he slept soundly and comfortably the whole night through, and woke feeling rested and content. He released a low growl as he flexed his muscles, stretching out every limb, enjoying the feel of the nearly orgasmic stretch.<p>

He reached his arms so they spread across the bed, and then he noticed. Something wasn't right. He turned to his right and saw nothing but his ruffled blankets and sheets beneath his outstretched arms. Hermione was gone.

Draco's eyebrows moved together in confusion and before he could think, his legs were flung over the side of the bed and taking quick strides out his bedroom door. His feet thumped across the hard cold floor and within milliseconds he was at her door. He hammered hard on the door five times. There was no answer. He tried again, but this time he leaned his head against the door and heard the creeks of floorboards and a drawer being closed slowly as if not to be heard. He straightened quickly and glared at the door with frustration. His nostrils flared and he punched the door harshly.

"Granger, I know you're in there!" he shouted. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't she there when he woke, and why was she hiding now?

"Go away please!" he heard a cracking voice call back. He was taken back; he thought he was the one supposed to be pushing her away. It appeared they had switched roles and he did not like it. He reached for the doorknob but her quick high voice stopped his hands nearly an inch from the knob. "It's charmed! If you touch it, you will be instantly zapped with a sort of limb lock" Draco doubted her threat for a moment, but the vibration of a violent hex hummed off the doorknob and he could faintly feel it on the tips of his fingers.

"Fine" he hissed between his teeth. "Fine, Granger, you want to hide away, go right a-fucking- head, see if I give a damn!" he shouted turning on his heel and storming off back to his room, slamming the door hard behind him.

He paced for a few minutes in his room, willing himself not to lose his temper, but he felt it bubbling inside him. Pointless rage only pointed at the fact that he couldn't get what he wanted.

He stopped pacing and considered his thoughts.

"What I want?" he mumbled to himself, scanning over his careless thoughts. Then snarling at the ugly truth, pushing it far back in his mind "well I don't want her" he growled, angrily lashing his arm across his bedside table without thought, grabbing the drawer and sending it crashing across with ground, dangerously loudly. He stood for a moment while he watched the various random objects clutter across the floor, without a movement. Then once his temper cooled, he bent to pick up the mess.

Draco lift a small handkerchief, which had fallen from the drawer when a faint clang caught his attention. He looked down and saw something he hadn't ever seen before and his curiosity tugged wildly. Throwing the cloth aside, he reached down and gently lift the object to his face. It was a ring, a beautiful red and green ring that shinned brilliantly.

He studied the ring curiously, he was confused. Where had it come from? Then it dawned on him. _Probably that stupid granger's cheap jewelry, _He thought, grimacing at the object. He contemplated chucking it across the room, allowing it to get lost amongst the cracks and dust, when something else caught his eye, something engraved on the inside of the band. He lift it to the light so he could see the words and his mouth gapped with confusion.

_Love is stronger than hatred. D+H_

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't a hundred percent sure exactly to why she left in the night. She had been having a lovely time, simply lying there in his warm arms, finally feeling safe and content for what seemed like an eternity, but there was that thought. That memory of them lying together blissfully under sheets, carefree, happy faces, and naked too. Upon having the thought she lied for minutes in his arms, shocked and confused. Finally when she felt his breaths and body relax, she moved slowly from his tight grasp and slithered her way off the bed, tip toeing to the door, turning once to see him stir and absently reach for her, then sleepily giving up and turning on his side.<p>

Once back at her room, she sat herself on the edge of her bed.

What was going on? She was so confused, and it bothered her immensely how this thought had occurred and being highly intellectual she couldn't simply figure out it's meaning. She was trying to convince herself it was simply a hormonal private thought, she was a teenager after all, lying in the arms of a teenage boy who made her feelings wonder and honestly, as much as she hated to admit, her body stir with want and curiosity. But something in the pit of her gut turned when she tried to convince herself of this and her brain ached like she had forgotten an important essay due that day, it told her it was not a thought, definitely a memory. No matter how hard she tried to find a more logical answer, her stomach and head would pound harder as if screaming at her to accept the truth.

But how could that be? She certainly didn't remember such an encounter. That was the first time they slept together, and even then it only lasted about ten minutes and there was certainly no nudity involved.

She shook her head violently, she was simply overtired. Maybe this would all make sense in the morning. She crawled under the sheets and made herself comfortable between the blankets and pillows, but no matter how still she lay or how cozy she made herself, her brain wouldn't shut up. It was swimming with thoughts, all of which clouded with the mysterious boy only one room away.

She hated how he made her feel, absolutely hated it. One moment she despised him, only seeing the horrible pathetic excuse for a human that had bullied her for years, making her and her friend's lives absolute hell. But then there were times like last night where she wanted to be with him. Where she saw a glimpse of someone much more human than how he appeared, someone who lived with actual feelings and consideration for others. She only received glimpses of those times, but it was so lovely when it happened. And again there was that tugging at almost every part in her body. Her head, stomach, heart, then of course that teenage tugging at her more private areas causing her to blush wildly, telling her there was more to him, she just needed to look closer…

She didn't find him evil any more. No, if anything he had softened, become more welcoming and kind to her. No drastic change was there, but there was still a change, that's all that really mattered. He may threaten her and push her to the edge, but she knew they were meaningless words. Yes they had recently fought violently and she had then been frightened he would hurt her, but considering how it ended…

She shook away the memory that caused her body to tremble. She wanted him. She couldn't fight it any more. She wasn't sure if he wanted her back, but it made no difference. She fancied him, and knowing that made her angry and happy at the same time. What was to happen now?

She turned her head to glance at the clock placed on her bedside table, 4 am. Her eyes widened, it was that early already? Not that it made much of a difference, it was 4 am on Saturday and even though she was one for getting a good long night's sleep, her brain wouldn't allow herself any slumber, so she decide she would just stay awake and have to go to sleep extra early the next night.

She groaned at the thought, knowing in a few hours she would have to meet with her friends. Her mind hadn't finished tormenting her yet and it drifted back to poisonous thoughts of the mind-poisoning boy.

_I wonder what he's doing right now, if he's still sleeping…_ she thought, when a quick flash of him when he'd opened the door polluted her mind. He looked absolutely stunning. Shirtless, baggy pants, his wonderful, not too large, not too small, upper body muscles relaxed and hard. Her mind drifted down the image of him to his legs and a dangerous voice in the back of her mind questioned what he was hiding under those baggy pants. Her eyes widened at her own thoughts, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment again.

_Why am I embarrassed _she questioned_ it's perfectly natural to think of this sort of thing… no one can see me. _She looked around the room just to be sure, though she knew it was foolish to think someone was there.

Another dangerous thought punctured her mind when she remembered the kiss. What if she hadn't pushed him away? What would have happened? Would he have stopped it? Would she have allowed it to go further? And how far exactly? She remembered her heated dream with him, only bits remained, but she remembered, and it caused her woman hood to tremble. She released a small whimper at the strange but glorious feeling.

Without thought, she barely noticed her hand slipping under the covers, down the sides of body and stopping at the hem of her nightdress. She recalled the dream again, throwing in her own little heated moments as her hand moved under her dress to her panties, then slithering her way under. A shiver rolled up her body when her cold hand grazed the sensitive heat. She bit her lip as she placed her fingers just outside her entrance and subconsciously began to move them. First gently, then more thoughts of a naked and muscular Draco polluted her mind and her movements grew more forceful and needing.

Her breath quickened and she could feel small dabs of sweat beginning to form in all different spots of her body. Rushes of bliss spread out and she moaned quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying the power of her imagination. Her pace quickened along with her breaths and her mouth clenched as the mixture of pleasure and complete need filled her body. Her chest heaved and soft whimpers escaped the back of her throat as she arched slightly off the bed.

Imaginary Draco held her tight, trailing kisses all over her body, then hovering over her, body grazing her slightly as he rocked back and forth, growing faster and harder. He moaned and sweet sweat made his body glisten wonderfully and Hermione nearly screamed with pleasure.

Suddenly there was a creak in the floorboards and Hermione's eyes shot open. Her world came crashing down to her and she sat up quickly, looking wildly around the room.

She recalled overhearing a conversation between Parvati and Lavender during transfiguration class. They had been discussing attractive boys at the school and… well what they would _do _with said boys. Hermione had felt extremely uncomfortable at the time and attempted to concentrate on her assignment, but amazingly found herself intrigued. One of the girls had commented how one of the Ravenclaw boy's they'd never met made her, as lavender put it, "insanely wet" Hermione's eyes bulged and she felt her whole body go rigid and uncomfortable, they're conversation then took a turn for the worst and veered straight towards purely sexual talk. The bell had come finally and Hermione couldn't recall ever fleeing a class so quickly. She couldn't believe the things those girl's were saying. She had never considered some of those things, well some possibly, but never had she… touched herself. And she didn't see how they could so easily speak about it with their friends. Then not a week later, Ginny struck up a conversation on the same topic, shocked when Hermione didn't want to partake and admitted she didn't often have those thoughts and never touched herself in that way. Ginny was baffled, but agreed to not bring it up again if it made her uncomfortable.

Obviously that was no longer the case, it was all _his _fault. The one who clouded her imagination with these thoughts. That's when she realized exactly just what happened and who with.

_Oh god_ she thought, panting heavily, _oh my god what did I just do. _Her mind was a cloudy mess and she couldn't think straight. Another creak. She lunged for her wand and cast a quick locking charm on both her bedroom and bathroom door.

_Not good enough _she thought, pushing away other thoughts best she could and trying to remember a proper hex. She remembered finally and shot her hand forward, nearly shouting the spell, her whole body shaking. She heard a door open and her heart quickened pace.

* * *

><p>"Blaise!" a feminine voice called. Blaise looked up from the book he'd been reading just as Pansy entered the Slytherin common room, a torn envelope in hand, she seemed troubled and in a rush.<p>

"Pansy?" the boy questioned watching as she scanned the room. She strode quickly to the couch where he sat, but stopped to look on the only other people in the room, two fifth year boys and one fourth year girl.

"Hey!" she shouted at the group. They looked over startled and she snarled. "Yes, you. Get out!" the younger students all looked at each other then back at the enraged girl. "NOW!" she shouted, raising her hands threateningly. The kids fled quickly from the room and out the dungeon door.

"Uh, hi?" said Blaise once they'd left and Pansy took a seat next to him on the couch. She didn't say anything, only shoved the envelope from her hand into his. Blaise looked at the letter, then to her. She stared blankly back at him.

"Open it" she said simply. He moved his eyes back to the letter and slowly pulled it from the torn envelope.

_Children,_

_ Report to the three broomsticks at exactly six o'clock tonight. _

Blaise knit his eyebrows together, "is there more?" he asked turning to the girl beside him. She shook her head. "Who's it from?" he asked, not seeing how this letter was so important.

"An owl brought it to me" she began "it had a very obvious crest hanging from its neck. It was an M," she said simply.

"Are you saying this is from Lucius?" he questioned quietly, not needing for any other students to know they were in contact with a wanted man. However meeting in Hogsmeade wasn't necessarily staying in the shadows, Blaise considered, thinking how daft it was of the man do be so careless.

"Yes, it is. I don't think he's happy-" Pansy began.

"Is he ever?" Blaise questioned. The two shared a nervous glance, it was never much fun when you were told to meet with a Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>please review? :3<br>i love you guys! really i do. people here suck, you're all lovely, come live here in Narnia with me?**

**a preview for next chapter eh? hmm..  
><strong>

**well... let's just say Harry hasn't had much interaction with Blaise now has he?  
>and we must not forget Blaise knows quite a few secrets..<strong>

**ooo what is she talking about? ooo i don't know! ooo idefk what i'm doing right now ooo.  
>kay. it's late. gotta get up early for choir.<br>byebye!**


	26. sorry, i love you?

HEY!

okay. so i know for Bound and Broken it's taken me 5ever to update, and forbidden dreaming really needs to pick up and such.  
>i'm truly so sorry. i haven't abandoned either stories, i promise!<br>i swear on my, ed sheeran, tom felton, emma watson, jennifer lawrence, josh hutcherson, rupert grint, the hemsworth bros, the phelps bros, one direction, evanna lynch, jeremy sumpter, alan rickman, jeremy renner, robert downy jr, darren criss, logan lerman, emma stone, andrew garfield, and my cats lives...  
>that i will update after exams next week! i just have to get through all this studying and then exams and then i am all about the fics. :) throwin out updates erywheerree. haha, okay. well i love you all! so much xox review and let me know your thoughts, eh? xx hope everything is well, again i'm sorry! have a beautiful rest of the dayweek/your lives! -Brooklyn  
>NiallsHorcrux<p> 


	27. maintenance

hey guys! first off i'd just like to say, again, thank you so so much for reading! i love each and everyone of you.

unfortunately i'm very busy lately and can't update as often as i'd like and this story needs some heavy maintenance and some fixing up.

that said, this fic is currently under construction. I hope to not take to long and please don't abandon it! I will be fixing up and cleaning the story as it's gotten a little weird and all over the place and i promise once maintenance is done it will be spectacular and even better than before!

thanks again very much, love you all! hope your days are wondrous and beautiful xox-Brookly


End file.
